Into The Cosmos!
by assassin of war
Summary: Mutations in his world are the cause of blood and lineage, in another they were created via genetic manipulations. His own were a rare combination come together but were considered common place in another universe whose denizens could harness energy or bend reality. Taken, he will be the variable which will push that race forward or face utter annihilation. Naruto x DC x Marvel
1. Chapter 1

_**Into the Cosmos!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Gonna keep this short since some of you don't read long AN's. This is going to be my attempt at a triple crossover involving Naruto x DC x Marvel. You may ask why? I ask you, why not?**_

_**The Naruto in this story is going to be the Naruto character from my other story "The Perfect Storm", only this one will have all of the abilities that the other Naruto in my other story will eventually be getting, hope that made sense...**_

_**A few last things. Everything from characters, cities, major events, etc will all share a singular universe. I'm going to follow plot-lines that make most sense to me in terms of continuity, so don't be shocked if I skip a few. I am going to at times use most inspiration from comics, other times certain Movies, and even TV shows. **_

_**1st phase of the story is going to take place in an era marked as the "Deadliest conflict in the world' history", if you know what I'm talking about then give yourself a pat on the back, if you don't then your soon going to find out. Turns out, there was a crap ton of material back then, so here I am taking advantage of it to start off my story. Which is markedly different from the others I've read where he goes to either universe.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DC, or Marvel comics nor anything else that was not my creation in this work of fiction.**_

* * *

Greetings, I am the being known as _**Uatu The Watcher**_. It is my task to note all events of significance in this part of the cosmos. Only to note them, never to interfere. This task not only brings me great joy, but great sorrow.

Here I stand by watching as a unique young man is taken from his reality and thrust into another by those who do not practice non-interference. They know not the fire they handle, they simply take him because he was outside of their process of creation, and he is different to them.

Their purpose is simple, they are "Instruments of the planting/creation/teeming of the universe", while their anti-thesis devour all they create. It truly is a never ending cycle created by the being known as the _**Fulcrum**_.

One group creates life, one watches and records it, the last devours, sending them back into oblivion. It is the basic law of nature that governs the cosmos. But I digress, the young man I have been watching for the past few days now is beginning to stir from his slumber...

...Ready to begin his tale.

* * *

_Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an experiment. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence._

_My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation, independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence. We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure. There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. We are beyond your comprehension. In the end what you call us is irrelevant, we simply...are._

_Before us, you are nothing. You extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it._

_We...are the...!_

* * *

A young man awoke with a start, sweating profusely and gasping for breath. He bolted up right from his makeshift bed, he began calming himself down, he started to gather his wits about him.

The young man' name is Namikaze Naruto, Nidaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure.

This had been one of numerous dreams that had assaulted his mind while asleep. The speech or declaration, it was being embedded into his psyche by what sounded like multiple voices, one speaking over another. He could never grasp their name before the dream ended and he guessed it didn't really matter at this point. This was something that had been on his mind but he was no closer to finding anything out.

Even if he knew their name, what could he do about it right now? And should he find them, then what? To bring him unawares to a foreign land meant they were very powerful, he would need to tread carefully or have something very powerful aiding him. And then if he does beat them, how does he get back home? Will he even be able to get back home?

There were just too many questions right now and not enough answers.

He reached into his subconsciousness to talk to Kurama, the Biju sealed into him at birth and once more during the war, in a way to help his friend...maybe the mighty fox had a clue what was going on.

The blonde Namikaze frowned, no matter how far he went, he couldn't locate the fox. He found a faint sense of something similar but at the same time different from Kurama. Whatever it was, it had dug itself deep into the farthest reaches of his mind and would be a while before it awakened.

No matter what he did to try and stir whatever was back there, it did not budge. It had come to the point he had stopped after a few hours everyday, he had other priorities right now, like getting a roof over his head.

He was currently homeless, had no money, nor any food.

From sleeping on rooftops to trying to find something to eat in an alley, never had he experienced this end of the spectrum. It made him realize just how well off he truly was back home, a roof over his head, food on the table, warmth in the company of family and friends, money was never an issue either.

Since this was a foreign land to him, he made sure to be discreet when looking for food or anything he would need to survive. He did not know the form of government here and he did not wish to kill someone because of a mistake he may have made.

However, just because he did not know the form of government or rules here does not mean he has not gathered some information. Using his eyes, he had made a startling discovery, the natives of the land he was currently in had very little if any chakra in their systems. Never would he have believed it had he not seen it.

Just how did the people here live with such small pools of chakra? Realization had hit him when he made this discovery, he truly was away from his home. The blood from his mother's clan refused to believe in such a farce but the blood from his father knew it was all real.

Sometimes he hated having such contradicting views on things due to his reckless Uzumaki blood in his veins and the rational thinking from his Uchiha blood. And that doesn't even add in the instincts from the Kaguya clan.

Sure he was gifted with prodigious talent but sometimes those same genetics could bite you in the ass.

There had also been another problem but one he foresaw, there was a language barrier. He had no clue what was being said, it all sounded like gibberish coming in at different decibels, some were low others were high.

He had even resorted to using his Sharingan, easily reading the moving lips of a man or a woman, the only problem was he didn't know what the words meant. He had contemplated pushing his eyes to their next stage to see if they would have a better time of it.

Fortunately, the decision had been taken out of his hands as he spotted movement a few yards away from his position. It was a group of four men, one clearly older than the others while the remaining three appeared middle aged. What made them stand out from allies was the three surrounding the old man.

It was a mugging, or a murder in the works.

Whatever these three men wanted, they wanted it badly enough to do it in front of many witnesses. Or perhaps they planned to kill everyone who saw them? Chances were slim at that, the citizens watching could easily overpower them. So then why?

He shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't any of his business. He went back to thinking of how to get a roof over his head.

"Help!"

Hearing the plea for help did little to dissuade him and he continued to ignore it.

"Please help me! They win if I die here!"

Naruto turned his attention back to the group, clearly he wasn't the only person wishing to keep his hands out of this. The area once full of people had all but vanished, leaving only himself and the four other men.

Having no clue what the man was spouting, he was getting annoyed and if him helping got rid of his shouting, then he could get back to the task at hand. So he got up, dusted himself off and begun to judge just how far the distance was from his building to the next and so on.

He could make the jumps.

Getting a running start, he leapt off the ledge of his building, clearing the gap that led downwards to certain doom, and landed on the other side. Two more buildings to go.

He did the same thing to the following two, he was just above the group who was disturbing his peace. Not wanting to use what shuriken and kunai he had left, he took out his ninja wire instead and began to tie it off, creating a noose. Slipping on his fox mask that was given to him by Samui, he applied chakra to his feet and began a slow walk downwards towards the man furthest in the back.

None of them heard him, nor did any aside from the old man who was being threatened see what he did to the straggler. Quietly, like he was out fishing, cast the noose around the neck of the first man, slowly began to tighten so it rested firmly, and then he pulled.

That was the good thing about ninja wire, especially the one he had, it was made to be subtle and if used correctly could prove fatal. The wire had sliced clean through skin, tissue, muscle, and everything else that was needed to keep a person alive.

Temari, a Jōnin of Sunagakure had given this type of wire to him. It was what she personally used herself to carry out her own missions. He had been very grateful for it, especially now. It was special in that it was designed specifically for use with wind chakra, making it even sharper than normal. Plus, it could be used to control things, kind of like how the puppeteers of that country do.

Quickly reacting, he manipulated the wire to wrap around the flying head while he slid down to catch the body from hitting the ground. It had taken him months to perfect the technique of applying just the right amount of force when using the wires as he did just now, as the head was still intact. He thanked Shizuka for that training that day, she was more proficient at smaller weapons that he was.

Placing the body and head down softly next to one another, he moved in to take out the remaining two, he did not however expect one of them to ask the dead one a question.

"_Hey, how should we make this old man talk-"_

The man spoke in a much heavier tone, almost angry, compared to the others he had seen. It also had a distinct accent.

"_Who are you!?"_

Naruto was of a mind to just break the finger that was being pointed at him and it was by this point the other one turned around as well. Seeing as neither were going to outright action, he took these few spare seconds to size them up.

He wasn't impressed, and it wasn't from lack of chakra.

The duo tried to pass off what they were wearing as matching uniforms but he could tell they were nothing but tatters. It was mismatched, if they hoped to make a statement then they needed to do better, the only thing on their persons that was similar was a strange symbol they had everywhere on their clothes.

It was strange to be sure, perhaps it was a clan symbol?

Looking at it from one angle gave you a cross, another it would look like an X if the legs were unfurled. The actual symbol was black in color with a white circle background and another background in red covering the whole thing.

He glanced behind the duo, getting a better look at the victim. This one was more refined, a black suit with a white shirt and some shiny shoes, along with a walking stick. The man was old, very old, pudgy and if his nose was correct, he smelled of smoke. His eyes spotted what just had to be the largest cigarette he had ever seen on the ground.

"_I asked you who you are?!"_

Naruto returned his attention back to the two and could read them like an open book, both were tensing their muscles, ready to attack at the slightest provocation. Before he tried to do anything, he spotted the old man moving his stick above his head, ready to bash in some heads.

He mentally shrugged, he could distract the two idiots while the old man took them out.

"_I am not the one you have to worry about.__"_

The two men looked at him confused, neither knowing what he said. The old man paused a bit and looked directly at him, a look of recognition and fear in his eyes.

Naruto was confused by this look, just why was the man afraid of him for? They had never met.

The blonde' eyes spotted one of the man' hands reaching into his coat and they registered a piece of metal being drawn. His own muscles tensed, ready to kill him quickly but stopped, just what was he looking at.

It was metal alright, but not like his shuriken or kunai's. This thing had an elongated tip with a small circular hole at the tip, towards the back stood it's grip and a small area to fit your finger in. whatever it was, it was enough to panic the old man in the back into taking out this man first.

He dropped his stick down.

_BAM!_

_BOOM!_

It was simultaneous, the stick had come crashing down atop a head while a small projectile was fired off at him in a loud boom. It all happened in slow motion, he watched as the body dropped to the ground with a thud and the other man slowly beginning to turn around and kill the old man.

While that was happening, he watched the small projectile coming directly towards him. His eyes read it's intended projection and it was going straight towards his arm. Seeing no other choice, he moved his body as fast as he could and felt the projectile go in and out of his arm.

"ARGH!"

Whatever that thing was, it moved faster than what his body would allow him to move. His eyes clearly saw it, so that meant his body couldn't avoid it, he would need to train his body once more. He landed on the ground with a thud, gripping his arm.

The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before, how had something so small done so much damage? It burned like crazy, but he was lucky it had went through.

He was thankful he had learned a few healing techniques from Karin all those years ago, granted he would never be as proficient as her or Tsunade, but he didn't have to be. All that mattered was the right now.

_**'**__**Shōsen Jutsu**__**(Mystical Palm Technique)'**_

His eyes allowed him the control needed to apply this technique and before he knew it, the bleeding wound became scarred skin which would heal over time.

Looking up, he saw the other enemy going for the old man and knew he wouldn't last. The surprise attack had been good but only towards one enemy, he gritted his teeth and pushed himself up with his arms, the wound was tender, and vanished via body flicker.

Reappearing in front of the two men shocked them both paralyzed and he struck. Sending a punch towards the man's gut, he doubled him over and then grabbed the side of his head and drove it towards his rising knee.

The man was a bloody muttering mess once he fell to the ground unconscious.

"_Great Scott! That was bloody amazing my boy!"_

Naruto's head snapped towards the old man.

"_You can speak my language?!"_

The old man scoffed, _"Please son, in order to better understand your enemy, you must immerse yourself not only in their language but their culture. You need to know how they think..." _

Naruto found himself nodding, it was what he would do. Find out all you could on a target and then when a plan was conceived you strike._ "You still did not answer my question."_

The old man looked at him confused, _"Are you not from Imperial Japan? I was positive you were since I heard you speak the dialect earlier..."_ he muttered the last part.

Oh, that must have been the look he noticed earlier, he recognized him speaking this so called Japanese.

"_What is this...Imperial Japan?"_ asked Naruto confused.

Now the old man looked at him like he was stupid, which pissed him off. _"What is Japan?! Just where have you been the last two years!"_

"_Not around here obviously."_ he replied succinctly.

"_Smartass."_

Naruto smirked at that one even though it was hidden behind his mask. Before they continued speaking any further, the man told him they should leave the scene, Naruto agreed but decided to get rid of the bodies.

He molded his chakra, calling it forth from the bowels of his stomach, towards his throat and out of his mouth...

_**'Katon: Oki(Embers)'**_

He felt no threat from the man who was gaping at him in awe, if need be he could just kill the man and dispose of the body, much the same way he was doing now.

"_Never have I seen such an ability in all my life..."_

The blonde Sharingan user stayed quiet wanting to hear what the man thought.

"_You have obviously shown me this ability for a reason, an olive branch of friendship or partnership perhaps with a subtle threat of death should I speak of it..."_

Naruto was impressed with the man's deduction skills, he gave him a stiff nod. He needed to start somewhere in this place and perhaps helping this man would get him started.

"_You have my word and to show you the same kindness, I will give you my name, something I have closely began to guard in the last few months." _replied the old man in his native tongue.

"_Your name?"_

"_Yes, recently I have become a high profile target, as you can see." _he pointed to the burning bodies of flesh.

Naruto nodded. _"I can give you friendship, that is easy to give. We don't need trust to be friends. But a partnership? You know nothing about me, would you really trust someone who can do what I do and fully trust me?"_ questioned the fox mask wearing blonde.

"_Yes." _replied the old man without hesitation._ "You are the future my boy, I can clearly see that. With you and me, we can protect this country and her people, prepare her for what's to come. But your right, I do not know anything about you. I promised you my name as a show of trust, let me start the introductions."_

Naruto had listened to the mini speech the man gave him and he could appreciate the honesty and straightforwardness the old man showed. It was a nice change of pace from having to deal with those who use deception on a daily basis. Plus, it also helped the man wanted to protect country and people, something he could relate to.

The old man stuck out his hand,_ "Sir **Winston** Leonard Spencer-**Churchill**." _he introduced himself as.

For obvious reasons, the blonde knew nothing of this man but his eyes told him he was speaking truthfully. None of the signs of lying showed when he was giving his name.

He looked at the outstretched hand and offered his own, _"Namikaze Naruto."_

Churchill raised an eyebrow at the backwards greeting but shrugged, he chalked it up to it being something Japanese.

* * *

Two months had come and gone in the blink of an eye since the initial meeting between both Naruto and Winston, each man finding the others name odd.

It was during this time that Naruto learned that his new friend/associate was very wealthy and if the big estate did not convey that message, the various amounts of tutors did. Naruto already knew many of the things they were trying to teach him such as mathematics, he already knew that due to him learning Fūinjutsu which required the use of complex mathematical equations to estimate the size of what you were trying to seal and for how long.

What he really learned over the months was different language's, he learned English, German, Italian, Russian, and many others. When he asked why, Winston simply told him it would allow him to blend in a bit better in their country and so he could understand others when he was off on missions.

Speaking of missions, he had accomplished a few for the man and he admitted that learning the languages did help. Most missions were recon assignments meant for gathering information on certain people and places.

When he went out on these assignments he used the codename he had chosen at the behest of Winston. He went by_ **Kagebōshi(**Black Shadow**)** _and he was glad he did, among the things he learned was the use of technology these days, and it was very powerful, much more so that in his home.

How people could talk over oceans via radiowaves astounded him, sure they had hand-held radios back home, but nothing on the scale of what they had here. The people here did not develop physically as his people had, they developed technologically.

But then came the similarities both his people and the ones here shared, conflict. No matter where he went, there was always fighting. The only real difference he could make out was just the scale, his geography teacher showed him maps of these countries and they were four times the size of the Elemental Nations.

So just in sheer size of scale they had them beat, but that only meant more to conquer which only meant more death. And at the epicenter of this all was the country of Germany, them and the Nazi's.

Well, they were the core of the problems but everything had started when Japan had taken control of China in 1937. Then not only a year later and they invaded the Soviet Union along with Mongolia in 1938. They were still fighting on that front, and granted it wasn't all of the Japanese' fault, there were other events that eventually led the world to where it currently stood.

Some of the people in the house had been nervous or downright frightened of him when they learned he was Japanese, the mask nor his gear helped with that. He was reluctant to do so but he removed his mask to place the staff and guards at ease, plus nobody would teach or feed him if he still had his mask on, so to him it was a fair trade. Nobody aside from Churchill knew his name anyways.

Many of the women were swooning over his appearance, his sun kissed blonde hair along with his ocean blue eyes. To them, he looked more Caucasian than Asian so they figured that he must be a mix of both, Euro-Asian.

He honestly didn't care for either. He shook his head of the thoughts plaguing his mind.

Right now he was out on his daily patrol of the city, they couldn't have small groups try to get a foot hold in their country. He was to take care of any people he found suspicious as he deemed fit and lo and be hold, he found some.

They stuck out like a sore thumb, each of them were wearing cloaks, obviously trying to conceal their identities from any prying eyes, the group ducked into an alley way.

He followed after them, it was time to get to work.

* * *

None of them had noticed his presence yet although maybe one had if them sniffing the air was anything to go by, but then again they were in an alley. All they had to do was look up and they would find him.

"Is it safe to talk now?" asked one of the smaller figures.

His ears picked up a strange accent, it was English alright just another variant it seemed.

"I'm not sure, let's ask our friends from this time. What do you think, Raven, Irene, Logan?" spoke another small figure.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, what did that person mean by time? And was she really just dumb enough to drop their real names.

"Don't use our real names!" bit out another figure, chiding the other one.

"Sorry sorry, I was just asking."

"Look, for this mission use our codenames or at least the two of ours, don't know if he has one?" the figure jerked their thumb to perhaps the shortest of the bunch.

"Right, so what should we do,_ **Mystique**, **Destiny**?"_

"If your positive this event took place now and it changed the future then you need to be prepared for the consequences of messing with time." replied Mystique.

Naruto just sat back taking in everything that was being said.

"_**Shadowcat**, **Marvel Girl**, _can you tell us the details once more so we can discern if we are even in the right place?" asked Destiny.

"In our time, me and Rachel awoke to a world controlled by Nazi's when the both of us clearly knew different, the Allies won the war, not the Axis. We figured something must have changed the time-line, and here we are." explained Shadowcat.

The blonde up on the roofs listened with rapt attention as the one known as Rachel continued where her friend left off.

"Kitty is right. We eventually found out that a man named _**Baron Wolfgang von Strucker **_allied himself with a being known simply as the_ **Shadow King**. _Together they either forced Britain to obstinate from the war or have them join them. One or the other, neither ended well for our future."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" a gruff voice asked.

"The only other information we gathered was them, along with another man, tried to replace the current British Monarch to the throne with a man named Oswald Mosely, an ally for Nazi Germany." explained Rachel.

Hearing that got Naruto up, there was a group brave enough to try and replace Albert Frederick Arthur George, or George VI. This would need to be stopped before it could happen.

"So your saying that if we kill this Nazi Baron von Strucker then none of this happens?" questioned the one with the gruff voice.

The other four shared a concerned, at least that's what he thought they did, look with one another. It was the one known as Mystique to answer his question.

"All of us have learned to kill, Logan. But more importantly, we have learned not to kill. And to know the difference." stated the feminine voice.

The gruff one crossed his arms in annoyance, clearly not liking the approach they were thinking of taking, he sniffed the air once more.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mystique. She knew the man from a few years back and knew his instincts were second to none. So when he smelt something, she knew he found something.

"...I ain't sure." Logan replied gruffly. "I can smell something out there but I ain't sure what it is."

Naruto knew that was his cue, he sprang from his position between the five and immediately went for the two cloaked figures known as Logan and Mystique.

* * *

Fast.

That was the word Kitty would use to describe the shadowy figure currently attacking them, this person had quickly and easily taken out Mystique. She may have not liked working with Mystique but beggars can't be choosers, besides, it wasn't like this one was the same as the future one, right?

She snapped out of her daze and focused on the figure of Logan trying to pummel the mystery man with varying degrees of difficulty. The other man on the other hand was literally dancing circles around the shorter man, moving with an unnatural grace and speed.

It was almost like she were staring at an alternate version of Spider-Man. He seemed to predict where Logan's every strike was going to hit even before he did, just like the web-head would. She looked over to see both Destiny and Rachel as cool as cucumbers. They obviously knew something she didn't.

Before she could question them she didn't notice the large shadow coming right at her. By the time she realized it she was on the ground unconscious beneath the weight of Logan. She had no time to use her powers.

"Peace newcomer, we mean you or this country no harm." calmly stated Destiny.

"How do you figure that? You all wearing cloaks and talking in an alleyway seems might suspicious to me." replied Naruto.

"Easy, had I wanted to, I could have informed my friends of your presence ten minutes ago and we would have been ready for you." she stated.

_'What the hell is she talking about, can she see the future?'_

"Yes she can." answered Rachel.

Naruto looked at her sharply, how had she known what he asked?

"Because I'm a telepath and like her I knew you were watching us. I read your feelings and knew you were an okay person. You only wanted to watch out for the home that has given you so much in so short a time."

_'Telepath? She read my feelings? What the hell is going on with these two? And how does she know that?!'_

Rachel shook her head and sighed. "I can see this is going to take a while to explain. And I might as well get it done before the trigger finger wakes up." she was referring to Logan as she walked over to his downed form.

Right now, these people were the only lead he had to stopping a potential Monarch switch. He decided to hear them out.

* * *

Naruto's head was a mess right now.

And that wasn't because of the three people he had knocked out trying to strangle him. His head was a mess because of what he had just learned. Supposedly, two of them, Rachel and Kitty, were from the future come back to try and stop a nefarious plot from taking place.

Time travel, it was just a convoluted mess that just thinking of all the possibilities would turn your brain to mush. Perhaps that's what happened to him? Maybe he had somehow been jettisoned from a point in the past or the future to this current era?

He just shook his head at that whole mess. The only thing he could find some solace in was they were trying to help this country, which meant they were on the same side and would work together to stop this mess.

And then the things about mutants. They were people born with an extra gene, called the X-gene or something, and that gave people powers or mutations. He didn't want to admit it, but perhaps he and his people had an extra gene as well, it would certainly explain all of their mutations, only difference was theirs weren't random like they were here.

Apparently, these mutations could manifest something simple as making copies of oneself, not unlike his own technique, to controlling energy or bending reality itself. Or in Rachel's case, moving through time.

Then there was Irene, or Destiny as she liked to be called. Born blind, her gift manifested one day and found she could "see" the paths. Her powers were precognitive, meaning she knew what was going to happen and what the best choice of action would usually always be. It was like his Sharingan but on a much larger scale.

It was how she knew he was there watching and did nothing when he suddenly dropped in amongst their group. And then the telepathy thing, a person who can read your mind, a shiver ran through his body at that. Somehow, someway, he would need to find a way to stop someone from entering his mind and making him a puppet, he'd done it enough to not want it done to him.

And then the thing that took the cake as they say, he had asked Destiny if she could see what his path was and she told him it was blank. Meaning he could either take any or make his own. He had chosen another question to ask.

"Can you see anything of the people who brought me here?" he asked her, not caring if the others heard.

Destiny closed her eyes and began to focus, trying to give him an answer. After a few minutes she fell down on the ground, gasping for breath. She looked up to him.

"I'm afraid whatever it is your searching for is beyond even my abilities. It is on a far grander scale than anything I have ever felt." she replied. Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

"Enough with this chit-chat! Are we going to carry out this mission or not?" Logan was ready for some action, and right now he was staring at the blonde who had taken him down.

Naruto looked in Logan's direction, he could see the feral man wanting a piece of him for what he did earlier. Everyone aside, only Logan and Mystique had not shown him their abilities and he had only shown them his manipulation of fire.

There was the possibility that both Irene and Rachel knew he was withholding information, if they did they made no fuss over it. He was thankful for that, he didn't think this place could handle if he really went all out.

"If you lot are going through with this mission, then I will need to inform my friend Winston."

"What, you need your daddy's permission to get something done?" sneered Logan.

Naruto paid him no attention, "No I don't need his permission but he is a major player in British politics, it would be far easier for us to get an in with anything of the Monarch rather than trying to wing it your way." replied the blonde, a smirk playing on his lips when the growling receded.

Logan gave him a nod at the solid plan, it would be far easier if they did that.

Mystique sighed and rubbed what he believed to be her temples, "Very well, we have a plan. How do you want to proceed?"

"Well, how good are you at infiltration?"

* * *

It seemed they had taken his words of infiltration wrong, what he meant was that he alone would be doing that particular job while the others did theirs. There had been some debate on the subject, two of them saying they could get the job done just as good as he would. He did not doubt them of their supposed skill, but since this was something in his pseudo country, he had more right than them.

The original plan had been to infiltrate the home via party guests on the eve of the new year, but it was shot down immediately by Mystique. The plan had been for him and Irene to enter as guests while the remaining members of the group be their maids and servants. None of them liked that idea...

So here he was, up in the rafters of the long standing home which has been passed down from father to son for generations. While he was patiently waiting for his target to make his appearance, his eyes began to scan over the guests. He easily spotted his temporary teammates.

He had to admit to himself that once the cloaks had come off, all four women were very beautiful. Red hair sat atop three of their heads while only Kitty had hazel brown.

Rachel had faint markings on the skin of her face but she didn't seem to mind them, she said they gave her more character. And if anyone made fun of them she would kick their ass, he could respect a woman who could back her words up.

Kitty or Katherine, as he had been so informed, was the calculating type, just like himself. Her powers allowed her to become intangible which was exactly like one of his own techniques, but she could go for much longer.

Irene despite being blind had a regal look to her beauty, from the way she walked to the way she spoke to you. And then to the woman' lover, Mystique.

What could he say about her, she was by far the most unique amongst them, her type of beauty was exotic. She could be the best thing that happened to you but also your last.

She was a shapeshifter.

You would never know if the person you were talking to was the actual person or not, that was how well the mimicry was. Her blue skin did nothing to dissuade his opinion of her, she was still beautiful yet deadly.

And then there was Logan.

The only other male in the group. While the two may have gotten off on the wrong foot, each knew the other was skilled and they could at least respect the other for it. The two were polar opposites, he was calm and composed while Logan would often times use rage to fight leading to more injuries than when he first began.

Their jobs were straightforward for each of them.

Logan would protect Rachel while she fought against what she claimed as the second strongest psychic of the future only to some man named Charles.

Kitty would protect Irene who would be feeding them information of the different possibilities that could occur that evening. Kitty was the quick escape route should they manage to find them.

Mystique would be running interference on the ground, switching between different guests and herding some to different areas.

His musings on his team had been cut short when he spotted his target. Judging by what he had been told of the man's appearance, he could say with certainty that this was the man, although he was missing a few minor scars.

Strucker was a man who appeared to be about forty, bald head, dark brown eyes, and a manacle in his right eye. It was easy to see the man had noble blood running through his veins as he easily mingled with the guests while slowly maneuvering his way towards the king with practiced ease. He wore a dark suit that when hitting a specific angle in the light appeared to be a greenish color.

The man he was talking to however was something else. Power, undiluted power, was rolling off this man or being, as he was told. He had tried making sense of just what sort of creature he was dealing with but all he was told was that it was a being of the multiverse, existing on all planes of reality. The man he was masquerading around as was the biggest person by far at the party, both in height and weight. He wore a white suit with a purple dress shirt, shoes, hat, glasses, and a wooden cane. A golden yellow sash was wrapped around his arm.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the Nazi had already begun to talk to the king and slowly began to sequester him out of sight. It seemed it was time to get to work.

He whistled a faint message to Logan, whom he knew would hear it, telling him to give the go ahead for the mission start. Without waiting to see if they got the message, he melded into the shadows.

* * *

The first steps towards Nazi Germany controlling the world would be taken here, among the denizens of Britain. He would replace the Monarch with one of their own people and at long last, their major obstacle would be out of the way.

All he needed to do was kill the unsuspecting fool in front of him, it would be easy to simply kill him but he wanted the man to see who had done it. To see the shock on his face.

Slowly slipping out a concealed dagger from his boot, he was ready to kill the man when he heard a whizzing noise piercing the air. And before he knew it, pain exploded from behind him and he was suddenly on the ground writhing, reaching for his back.

Whatever had hit him had pierced his skin and twisted, lodging themselves deeply. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up with labored breath, pulling the king closer to himself and holding him at knife point.

His eyes searched everywhere they could frantically, looking for any form of a moving body while his breathing became faster.

"_**Tsubaki no Mai(Dance of the Camellia)!"**_

Whatever he had heard, clearly he could not understand it, mere gibberish it sounded like. Pain once more encountered his body, but this time it was everywhere. Slashes appeared on his back, arms, legs, and chest.

His pain tolerance could only take so much before he either lost consciousness or he died, neither would be favorable. So he did the only sensible thing, he retreated but not before ensuring his escape.

Strucker stabbed the king through the stomach, dropping the man on the floor to bleed out.

Naruto had seen what the idiot had done and immediately stopped his attack and went to the side of the downed man. Strucker caught sight of him and turned around to say something but was caught off guard by another assailant who swung downwards and greatly wounded his face.

"Argh! My face!" he screamed out in pain.

Before the duplicate could finish off the job, an entire group of Nazi's entered through the back door, each brandishing weapons. Naruto knew it would only take a few seconds before they both died, he grabbed the still bleeding king and vanished.

* * *

Naruto and company reappeared in a secluded area and he had gotten the memories of his clone. He shook his head of them and began to heal the man.

_**'Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)'**_

Color was slowly beginning to return to the man' face while the wound began to repair. The king would survive to see another day. He created another clone and had it stay with the man and then dispel when they found him.

He needed to see how the rest of the team fared tonight.

* * *

The blonde found the group huddled together around the downed form of the large man. The party had been vacated, he would need to see if Winston made it out alright.

"So I take it went well?"

"You got that right, this punk couldn't stand up to the phoenix!" proclaimed Rachel with a smug smirk.

_'Phoenix? What's that? Like the summon?' _thought Naruto in confusion.

"I don't know what a summon is but it's better if you don't know what I'm talking about." stated the telepath.

He shrugged.

"What happened to Strucker?" asked Kitty.

"He got away but the primary goal of this mission has been completed. Neither Germany nor the Nazi's rule this country."

"Hopefully that will be enough."

Before he could reply, a loud ominous gong like sound went off.

_Ding_

_Ding_

He looked around and spotted a very big clock, the time was now twelve midnight.

"Happy New Year!" shouted both Kitty and Rachel. It was now January 1st, 1939.

Naruto was unaware of the customs of this time of year and asked the significance of this time.

"It's to celebrate the coming of the new year while leaving behind the past one. Its the start of something new for everyone. Plus we get to do this as a custom..."

Rachel lifted up his mask so only his nose and mouth could be seen and she gave him a deep kiss, tongue and everything.

The blonde Uchiha was physically shocked at this display that he didn't stop Kitty when she did the same thing, they even guided Irene over to try. Mystique grumbled something and he could see the hue of pink dusting her cheeks as she gave him a light one.

"I really like this custom." he stated.

Three of the four women giggled softly and then looked between the men.

He looked at Logan.

Logan just looked right back at him.

"I ain't given you a smooch if that's why yer looking at me for." growled out the man.

Naruto just shook his head and offered his hand.

Logan looked at it and actually gave him a smirk, he grasped it in his hand and they shook.

"Kagebōshi!"

The group turned their heads to the sound of the voice, it was Winston.

"Is the king safe?"

"That he is, he's in that room over there."

"Good." Winston breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll get someone to go and get him but that isn't the only reason I came back here."

Naruto and the rest noticed the grim look the man wore on his face.

"What happened?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially after what you fine folks did tonight. Germany has allied with Italy...World War II has officially begun."

* * *

Naruto was currently in his room, packing his gear for a long term mission he had been assigned by his friend, Prime Minister Winston Churchill.

The mission was simple, infiltrate Germany, find Hitler and then kill him. It sounded simple on paper but he knew it would be anything but, there were always variables that popped up, like these so called "_**Mystery**_ _**Men**_" in America.

He would have liked to have gone on this mission with a full team that had worked well together just a few weeks ago but they had other obligations.

Rachel and Kitty had returned to their time while Logan stated he had only helped because Mystique and Irene were friends of his. He went back to Canada.

Speaking of the blue skinned woman and her blind companion, they had agreed to help since their place of current residence just happened to be Britain. For obvious reasons Irene would stay behind and continue her role as their contact.

"Are you ready to go, Mystique?"

The blue woman turned to him and gave him a nod. He looked at her for a moment.

"I have no qualms if you wish to leave the country as you are and enter another but we need to do this quietly and without anyone noticing us. And well...

"...I'm what, blue."

He nodded. "I mean no offense as I just stated, but if we want this to succeed and protect our home and family then you need to alter your appearance."

She sighed, "Fine, just give me a moment."

Before his eyes, the blue woman began to change shape, into that of a man. He was taller than him by far as the muscles in the shirt bulged a bit, a brown overcoat covered the body while a white shirt and black pants covered everything else. A hat rested atop his head and his face was obscured so that only those close enough could really see his face.

"For the duration of this mission, you may call me_...**The Unknown Soldier**."_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**  
_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**So what did you think? Did I make a mistake starting off so far back in the history of Earth? I want him to be a pivotal part in this war along with that other famous hero of that era, Captain America. I have numerous things planned out all the way into the far future of where the comics are right now, so don't worry if you think this whole story might stay in this period.**_

_**He's going to be interacting with other characters from both Marvel and DC as the chapters continue. **_

_**Anything that is highlighted are usually characters in either the Marvelverse or DC.**_

_**I already have a pairing in mind but it won't be for a very very long time.**_

_**Questions regarding Kurama and some of the mentions will be answered as the story goes, along with his powers.**_

_**If I didn't answer a question or you have one, then post it in review or send me a message. Later!**_

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Into the Cosmos!**_

_**A big thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, or added it to their favorites. Can't express how much that means.**_

_**I would have released this chapter sooner, but with my glacier white PS4 finally getting to me and playing some Destiny, well, you can see why I was occupied. If any of ya have a PS4, send me a message with your handle. **_

_**I'm not going to take up too much more of your time, but be sure to read the message on the bottom of the chapter. It will detail a few characters that appear in this chapter and why I went with a few of them.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hello" – Normal Speech

_'Hello' – Flashback/Thought Speech_

"_**Hello" – Jutsu**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel, or DC comics.**_

* * *

_**New York – 1939**_

Rising from the north, the sun bathed the city with it's warm rays, signaling those asleep it was time for the day to begin. Sidewalks were lined with people of all ages, whether they be young, old, or in-between, all of them had someplace to be.

Automobiles were honking for others to move out of their way or even at some pedestrians who were unlucky enough to have been forced off the sidewalk. It was nothing but pure chaos out on the streets of New York.

However, far away from the hustle and bustle of the big apple, a middle aged man scurried back and forth with as much energy as his body could muster. He was moving from workstation to workstation in his small laboratory. This man was _**Phineas Thomas Horton**_, sole creator of the "Horton Cell".

Brilliant was a word many in the fields of engineering, medicine, and psychology would often use to describe the PhD scientist. Dangerous, out-of-the-box, unorthodox were words the more conservative ilk of the scientific community would describe him as.

A trailblazer, that's what he was, always constantly pushing the boundaries of science. His "cells" are synthetic replicas of human cells using plastic and carbon polymers. They duplicate the structures found in organic human cells.

Some even referred to the doctor as a modern day Prometheus, stealing fire from the heavens and handing a human torch to man. Such was his creation.

Breakthroughs such as this would often leave said creator wealthy beyond his wildest dreams, this was not the case, exact opposite really. He lived in obscurity, all he had was a small home and a mediocre vehicle, but he did have a loving wife. She was his rock.

However, for all the good he's done in the world of science, he was still only human, a man, and by that nature, he desired. What he currently had was not enough.

He desired fame and fortune. Not only for himself, but for his wife, and even possibly a family sometime in the future.

Using his mind to acquire such status and wealth was the only option he had, his looks or age certainly wouldn't help him. Standing at 5'10, 133lbs, he was too small and pudgy to be taken seriously by future employers who would pay hefty sums. Some even told him he didn't have the correct combination of features, his face was circular, short brown hair, a bristling mustache, light blue eyes, and glasses. Certainly, his looks would not get it done.

No, they would not. Which was why his next invention would turn the scientific world on it's head and would indeed see his goals accomplished. Granted, he was only 1/3 of the invention, but the other two had just disappeared, their loss was his gain.

"Your going to be my ticket to a life of luxury." Phineas told the synthetic body lying on the table. With the fire proofing method developed by his then science partner and his own "Horton Cells" being added, they would create something revolutionary.

Turning away from his meal ticket, he took a look at the calendar in his office and the specific date that was circled. Soon, the day would come when he unveiled his project to the New York press.

"Soon...you will make your debut...my_ **Human Torch**."_

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Across the globe, two figures were silently traversing the rooftops of Düsseldorf, capital city of German state North Rhine-Westphalia. Despite the late hour, people should have still been flooding the streets of the international and financial hub of the state, currently it was desolate.

Nazi occupation had seen to that, subjugating the people under their iron fist.

Both shadows had been following lead after lead once this war had started, whether they be for assassinations or rescues. Tonight was a rescue and a very important one, the Nazi threat had captured a high profile target, one who could possibly change the war.

Naruto, the lead shadow in this operation, felt today was going to be a very important day. Softly fondling the tender radio earpiece, he tapped it lightly.

"Mystique, do you copy? Over."

No response. He knew she was fine, she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop right next to him, perhaps she had a faulty piece of tech. He tried again.

"Mystique-"

"I'm here, Uchiha." She responded in an irritated tone.

Naruto had relented and given her one of his surnames, or more like until she stopped badgering him about it. It would however be a while before he gave his first name. They weren't that close of friends yet.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, quite unsure of what was wrong with her.

"No." A tone of finality in her voice.

Now he knew that was a lie, her body language just screamed it. "Mystique." His voice was cold and his tone hard, he was commanding her to explain. There was no room for any of this when on such a delicate mission.

She heard the command and sighed, "It's just...I don't want to leave Irene alone for so long, what if something happens while I'm not there? She's more than just my friend..." she muttered the last part.

Understanding shone in his eyes, he knew where she was coming from. Irene for her was her anchor, her lover, and perhaps even her other half. Regardless of what they shared, he understood. He was much the same with his own spouses.

"Try not to worry about it, worrying will only lead to paranoia. Winston assured me his home is well guarded and he would watch over her." he said, trying to calm her down a bit.

She didn't say anything, taking in his words. She gave him a nod.

"By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you in your soldier disguise?" he questioned. She was currently in her very womanly form.

"It's dark out, no one will be able to see us." Her answer was simple. "And even if they did, I could just change it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Very well then."

"Uchiha."

"Yes?"

"I know this is an out of the blue question, but where did you get these radios from?" She questioned him. "They seem way to high-tech to be from Britain."

"Ah, these were actually purchased from a company over in America. It's run by some genius millionaire fella named _**Howard Stark**_ or something..."

With the earpiece' being so small, there was no real need to camouflage them. But it wasn't the outer design that made them so special, it was the tech put into it. Apparently, these couldn't be traced or picked up by other signals, or so said the manufacturers_. _

"I see, I think I've heard of this Stark guy..." she said.

As he was about to respond, he saw their destination. "Heads up, we're coming up on our building. Remember, sneak in, remove our target, sneak out. Let's try and do this as quietly and cleanly as possible."

"Copy. Orders should we encounter interference or another high profile target?"

He knew whom she was referring to and he gave her the instructions. "Adapt, but our priority is still our first target. Understand?"

She nodded. "Got it."

Standing across the building, the blonde crouched down and waited. This was something that had been decided early on, they did not want to make any form of noise, so that meant no grappling hooks to try and climb up the building. Instead, Naruto would carry Mystique up the side using his chakra.

"This is so embarrassing." Mystique muttered as a light pink dusted her own cheeks. "You better not grab or squeeze my butt. Only Irene can do that."

_'That sounds pretty hot.' _Naruto admitted to himself.

He nodded. Climbing on to his back, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and gave him a stiff nod, she was ready. The blonde Uchiha decided to play a little prank on her, he jumped straight off the edge.

Her face was buried in his shoulder as she let out a scream at the sudden weightlessness she felt. The bastard.

"Don't do that." she hissed in his ear, glaring at him as held back her tears. Normally she wasn't afraid of heights, but when she was trusting her safety to someone else, it was a different matter. She didn't like not being in control of a situation.

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to alleviate some of the nervousness in your system." He chuckled as he said this.

"Ass."

They landed on the ground without so much as a sound, he sped towards the vertical wall and began his climb up. Mystique shook her head at just how easy things were for this man, he seemed to be born and bred for espionage and battle.

_'I wonder if the way he sticks to the walls is part of a mutation?'_

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt the sense of weightlessness once more as his foot slipped but it was soon replaced with something else, a stinging pain.

"Ow." She muffled her cry of pain.

She scowled at him.

"I thought I told you not to grab or squeeze my butt?!" She said in a controlled anger.

He looked abash, even with his mask on. "I did no such thing, I simply slipped and I just happened to pinch your butt. Total difference."

Mystique was still scowling. 'Damn loophole.'

"Well don't do that either, no grabbing, squeezing, pinching, roaming, cupping or anything else that has to deal with my butt."

She didn't hear him sigh, but she knew he did it. "Fine."

There were no more incidents as they made their way up, except for the few times the blonde "slipped" on the building. He said it was because the building was slick after the showers early on in the night.

She didn't believe him of course and slapped him upside the head every time he did it, safe to say he stopped after the fourth time.

"We're here." he said, rubbing the back of his sore head. It wasn't his fault he liked woman so much, blame his wives for that.

"Finally." said Mystique and she began to look around for an entry point.

She found one.

"We can get in through here." She pointed at an air vent. "Come on." She went in first.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, did what he did in the last few seconds just not happen? Why did she go in first?

It seemed she finally realized it as well, "You better not be staring." She warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He lied, of course he was going to stare. When you told someone not to do something, you were practically inviting them to do so. Plus, how could he call himself a hot blooded man if he couldn't admire the sight in front of him.

After traveling in the somewhat spacious vents for a few seconds, his companion came to a halt, his head bumping right into her rump.

"Sorry." He whispered.

He heard the growling.

"Well, why did you stop?" He was going to try and defend himself.

"There is a divergent up here, left or right?"

His demeanor changed, this was the real beginning of the mission. "You go left, try and find the target, don't radio in until you do." She nodded, her radio line going silent. "If you come across something you feel is important then make a note of it and give me the details later."

She turned her head back and gave him a nod.

"Good luck, stay safe, and I'll meet you soon." He told her as she disappeared into the left tunnel while he went the opposite.

_xxx_

After moving through the vents for a few minutes, he would go down a floor, and start his search anew, thus far, nothing significant has caught his eye. A few of the rooms he came across were either empty or occupied by some grunts.

Currently, he was about a floor above the basement where their target was most likely being held. It made sense since, also, Mystique had yet to radio in.

Mentally sighing, he came across the last room and peered inside through the small bars on the vent. A single man was in the room, his eyes recognized him immediately.

A young adult stood in the room, uniform in pristine condition, not a speck of dirt on it. This man was second-in-command of the Nazi empire, right hand to it's dictator, this man was _**Johann Schmidt**, _protege of the Führer himself.

_'If he's here, then Hitler may not be far behind.'_

The parameters of the mission were still the same, but an added opportunity had presented itself and he would be remiss if he did not at least try to take it.

Trying to kill him now would be a mistake that could potentially bring harm to their target. Johann was a high ranking Nazi whose presence would be recognized immediately if he was missing if even for a moment. For now he would just continue to watch.

Continue he did as the right hand man went about his daily routines, ever unaware of being watched. The man had went over to his desk, dug through it, and emerged with two items. Activating his Dōjutsu, he could make out two black gloves that he put on and tightened. The other item was a mask, a pure red one, but a mask nonetheless.

Before he could discern the significance of said mask, the man began to move. Following him out of the room through the vents, he watched as the man boarded an elevator. The symbols on top of the elevator signaled he was going down.

"Uchiha, do you copy? Over."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, her calling him now meant that whatever was going down was going down in a matter of moments.

"Go ahead."

"I found our target. He's in the basement and he's surrounded by a lot of Nazis."

"Grunts or have you spotted any big fish?"

"Mostly grunts. Orders?"

"I'm on my way, wait until I arrive before doing anything. If they look like they are going to kill him, I give you permission to interfere. Hopefully it won't degrade that far but you never know."

"Understood, I await your arrival."

_xxx_

Going a level lower and moving his body through the vents, he finally met up with his companion.

"Any update?"

She didn't answer, wondering why he moved in next to her and peered into the room. He now understood why.

There he was, the man who had raped his own country, killed his own people who did not share his ideals and then proceeded to to the same unto others. A monster in human skin.

Adolf Hitler.

Naruto had been in a war, he fought in the 4th shinobi war, and even from the information he read about the previous three, none of the leaders of the time killed their own people or did that to their country.

This monster truly knew no bounds.

The man truly was an ugly creature, short, pudgy, greasy black hair, stupid looking mustache, and he was old. It was no wonder really why he had to flail his arms around like some raving lunatic, it was so people would pay attention to him.

His vision went from the enemy of the world to their target, the man whom they had been sent deep into enemy territory to retrieve. A _**Dr. Abraham Erskine**_, a brilliant scientist whom many believed had found a way to winning this war. It was most likely the reason why he was being interrogated or pummeled.

_'Wait...isn't that...'_

Naruto knew exactly who that interrogator was, that was Schmidt, only know he was wearing his red mask.

"P-Please...why a-are you d-doing this to me?" Naruto heard Erskine ask.

"Because my good doctor, you have something I need. Your formula to create superior beings is exactly what my army needs, with it we will overwhelm her enemies and win this war!"

"B-but I don't h-have anything like t-that-" He was cut off as he was slapped in the face, hard.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Hitler. "If you hadn't, you just may have lived. I read your research doctor, I know you have some of it finished. In fact, I already have the sample. What I brought you here for was to see if you would cooperate or not. Clearly you aren't."

"But t-that formula isn't c-comple-"

"Silence!"

Naruto silently watched as the tyrant paced back and forth._ 'Hopefully with an incomplete formula, whoever Hitler has drink it will die.'_

"You've become well acquainted with my apprentice, der Rote Schädel..."

_'**The Red Skull**?'_

Naruto supposed the name fit, considering the red mask and all. Johann did cut an imposing figure, it was no wonder he was the enforcer of the Nazis.

"He will be the first of many to take this new formula, he will lift Germany and the Third Reich to their rightful place as gods of the new world!" He preached, completely enamoring all those within the room.

Hitler handed the liquid substance to his protege and gave him a nod. Johann downed the substance without a second thought.

"Mystique, we're going to move in a few seconds. Whether the skull has a violent reaction or not, this is our opportunity. You disguise yourself as a Nazi officer transporting the prisoner away from the sudden attack area, I'll provide you with cover. And if the chance arises, I'll take out Hitler."

Before either of them moved, a blood curling scream resounded throughout the room, Johann was beginning to spasm. It didn't last long before he became still.

_'Did he die standing on his feet?'_

It didn't matter if he did, Naruto dug through his two pouches and threw a shuriken straight at Hitler while two small balls rolled into the ground. To his surprise, a lone hand reached out and snatched his shuriken out of the air, it was the skull.

Before any of the Nazis could register the attack on their leaders life, smoke erupted all around the room. It was time to begin.

Breaking through the vent, the two landed below and went to work. Mystique went for the prisoner and easily dispatched the two guardsmen, they were on the ground before they knew what hit them. She whisked away the doctor from the action.

Naruto meanwhile was killing any of the men who had tried taking a step after the doctor with ease. He thrust his palm upwards and caved in a man's face while simultaneously fingering a kunai and tossing it right at Hitler' head.

Once more, it was stopped. "Incredible, truly incredible..." muttered Johann. "Get the Führer our of here, I will handle this pest." said the skull as he discarded the weapon.

The blonde didn't know the effects of what the formula was doing to the man's body at the moment but he knew it would take more than a few seconds or a spasm for him to adjust. He moved in to attack, kunai in hand.

Each strike was aimed with deadly accuracy, yet each time it was parried just as magnificently with a metal pistol the skull had drawn. Deciding he didn't want to get shot again, he would need to dislodge the weapon from his hand.

_**'Teshi Sendan(Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)'**_

Hardened bones shot out from his fingertips, take Johann by complete surprise. "Argh!" A few had managed to tag him. Their high velocity spinning motion digging further and further into the meat of the human body.

One of the bullets had knocked the gun out of his hand and it went sliding across the room. Ignoring the pain, the skull used his new found speed and went to retrieve his weapon, only problem was, he couldn't control it very well. He crashed into a wall.

While the sight was undignified for a man so high up the food chain, something became very clear to the blonde. The skull was adjusting to his new found abilities, just before he had crashed, the man's muscles held firm, he was trying to get his body to stop.

He was learning too quickly. It was time to end this mock battle, if left unchecked, Naruto held no doubt this man would prove more of a menace than Hitler.

Adding more chakra to his eyes, his regular blood red eyes morphed in his_ Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. _The six pointed star that once represented his iris turned into an elongated shuriken when his eyes merged with Shisui's. The blooming flower pattern had shrunk from six sides down to three, they almost resembled three separate iris'.

He focused his left eye on the skull.

_**'Amaterasu(Heavenly Illumination)'**_

He called forth the black flames that burned hotter than the sun to consume the man in front of them.

Nothing happened. He tried once more.

_**'Amaterasu!'**_

Nothing.

He could feel the chakra wanting to burst forth from his eye to ravage, to feed upon the flesh of it's master' enemy. Something was holding them back, by what, Naruto had not a clue.

If he couldn't burn the man, perhaps he could probe him. He focused his right eye.

_**'Tsukuyomi(Moon Reader)'**_

Once more, nothing happened.

By this point, the skull had managed to shake off his disorientation from his head on meeting with the wall earlier, he grabbed his weapon and fired off a few shots.

Shaking off his own shock at two of his strongest attacks failing him, he dodged the coming projectiles. Whatever the man was shooting at him, they weren't regular bullets. A small sizzling was coming from the spots the bullets had hit.

Seeing that his weapon and his special made bullets were at best just prolonging this battle, Johann decided that a retreat was in order. Pushing a button that was located near a desk, a wall behind him caved in, revealing a tube.

"Till we meet again, Kagebōshi!" called out Johann.

Of course Johann knew who this man was, the reports he had read from his officers had made mention of a shadow killing his men with impunity. He was convinced that the man behind the mask was using the occult to augment his prowess in battle, he was convinced of it. He needed to find a way to make use of the same power.

Before Naruto could attack, the tube that protected his enemy suddenly closed and vanished with blistering speeds down below. The building around him began to collapse as he figured that whatever the skull had done was not just for his ride but for this as well. He wanted to try and bury him alive.

_'Shit!'_

He had been so close to killing two men who would no doubt further cause pain and anguish to the people of the world. Dodging the falling debris of the room, he vanished.

_xxx_

_Appearing outside of the crumbling building, he looked around for any sign of Mystique and the doctor. Finding none, he tapped his earpiece._

"_Mystique, do you copy? Over."_

_Hopefully the signal strength would reach._

"_I'm here, me and the doctor got out safe."_

"_Good, are you back at the safe-house?"_

"_We are en route, due to arrive in ten minutes."_

"_Okay, I'll meet you there and then from there we can head back to Britain. Mission accomplished."_

* * *

_**Britain**_

* * *

Naruto watched as the best medical doctors Winston could hire on such short notice went to work on the doctor they just saved. It had been just a little over twelve hours since hey had come back home, he should be resting, like Mystique was, but he wanted to see how bad the doctor had it.

"How is he?" he asked the head doctor.

"Physically he's fine, just a bit of bruising, with a bit of rest that will clear up. Mentally though, that will take some time."

Naruto nodded, it would take the man some time to overcome almost meeting with death. He had come close at one point as well, it was a tough obstacle to beat, but once you did, you came out stronger in the end. He did.

A yawn escaped his mouth, he was going to sleep for a few hours, first though, he wanted to check up on Mystique. See how she was doing after this whole thing. After that he was going to look into why his ocular powers had left him high and dry.

Stopping in front of the shared room of Irene and Mystique, he knocked twice and waited. He heard some muffled noises.

"Mm~...come in."

What was that he just heard in that tone of voice, it sounded awfully familiar.

Naruto opened the door and walked in to two naked bodies, one holding the other in a tight embrace the other gleefully exploring her lover' body.

He just stood there watching, completely forgetting why he even went there in the first place. Mystique was probably too tired or else she would have been yelling at him angrily to leave while Irene didn't seem to have any shame, clearly showing him a prime view of her honeypot.

_'Huh...guess Mystique is a natural red-head.'_

As he thought this and clearly looking at her, she seemed to snap out of whatever pleasure induced daze she was in.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?!"_

"Ah, sorry about this. I just wanted to come and check to see how you were doing. I'll just leave and come back later."

"Don't come back!"

"Wait!"

Naruto turned around, that last voice didn't belong to his blue friend.

"What's the matter, Irene?"

"Would you like to join us~" she said in a seductive voice. Irene wanted to try a threesome and Naruto was the best person to do it with. For one, she liked him, regardless of what he looked like, and secondly, Mystique liked him as well. That was big, she never liked anyone. Sure she held respect for certain people, but never like.

Naruto would have discarded his clothes immediately and jumped in, but one look from Mystique halted that progression of events. Any other day he would have, but he decided that the blue woman needed some alone time.

So, it was with a heavy sigh, he replied. "Perhaps another time." Irene frowned and reluctantly accepted his refusal. Mystique sent him a glare but gave him a nod of thanks for his consideration. He reciprocated.

Once he stepped out of the room and closed the door, he sighed. They weren't very subtle with their affections for one another, he could hear them clear as day.

"The things I do for a friend." he muttered.

"Ah, Naruto." called out Winston. "I've been looking for you my boy, I have information I want you to look over for your next mission."

Naruto sighed again, which is something he's been doing a lot of recently.

"Lead the way."

* * *

_**One Year Later  
**_

* * *

_**Britain – 1940**_

* * *

A full year had come and gone in the blink of an eye to most, but to those who were fighting, it felt like five had passed them by. Thousands died by the days as countries fought one another.

There had however been some good news, but with all the good came some bad.

The good was not for the country of Britain but of America.

Naruto had read it in the papers when it had hit the world. Apparently, to so called Atlantean' had come to the surface world to return two men, who just happened to be Nazi spies, and a fight ensued. One of them was a man, the other was a woman.

The press had gotten hold of their names, since it appeared that both Atlantean' were honorable warriors. They gave their names to their opponents, the man's name was Namor whom the press had dubbed _**Namor the Sub-Mariner** _while the woman was his sister whom was named Anna Curry, she was named_ **Aquawoman**._

Their qualm with the surface world was because of the two idiots trying to invade their country of Atlantis, the rest was history. But even then, the discovery of a new race, at least to him, or the discovery of an underwater kingdom wasn't the end of it.

It was the two men whom had fought the Atlantean' back into the water. A Steven Rogers as_ **Captain America** _and Jim Hammond as_ **The Human Torch**._

Rogers was genetically enhanced human with the help of a now deceased Dr. Abraham Erskine. The same man he and Mystique had saved over a year ago.

Personally, he felt that the name of the first hero was a bit much, naming himself after a country was a bit much, but to each their own he supposed. The other fit perfectly, the man literally lit ablaze. And then there was the sightings of these Mystery Men, of whom had not been captured on camera.

Too many variables were beginning to pop up all over the place.

That was pretty much where the good news ended and the bad news began, for him at least. He had tried over and over to unsuccessfully call about his ocular techniques. It got to the point of frustration and he had decided to take a break from it. Perhaps whatever was happening would resolve itself over time. So for now he would wait.

His other abilities his eyes gave him though, those still functioned correctly. He could still put someone under a deep hypnosis without his eyes using chakra.

"Naruto."

Putting his paper down, he looked into the eyes of the much older Winston Churchill. "What's the matter, Winston?" The war had put more years on this man than on any other in this country.

The older man sighed heavily, "I have some good news, bad news, and worse news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Naruto was frowning, he didn't like the sound of the last two. "Give me the bad news first."

"I tried to get America to act, the threat Hitler represents is just to grand to ignore, my informant told me they sent two agents to Germany, but they were captured."

The blonde hummed at that, why would they only send two, unless there was something special about them. "Two questions. These two agents...are they the so-called Mystery Men? And who is this informant to get such information? I'd like to meet him or her."

"You are correct in your first assumption, they are indeed Mystery Men."

Naruto frowned again, why wasn't the man telling him the whole story here. "Come clean with me for a moment Winston, do you know who these men are?"

Winston sighed but nodded. "They aren't officially sanctioned by President Roosevelt but they help when they can. They call themselves the_ **Justice Society of America**."_

"_I see. Man, what is it with these Americans and having the name America in everything? First it was the Captain and now this."_

Winston nodded his head, he couldn't help but agree with his blonde friend.

"Okay, with that done with. Who is your informant?"

"Before I tell you, you must swear never to reveal his name to anyone or risk being charged with treason."

Naruto agreed and was curious as to who this person was if it warranted this harsh of a punishment.

"His name is Lord James Montgomery Falsworth or as our countrymen and enemies know him,_ **Union Jack**."_

"Who is that?"

"He is a hero who fought our enemies in World War I and continues the good fight till this day."

"Can I meet him?"

"It's a possibility for the future but not right now."

"Very well then." Naruto knew when not to push things. "Give me some good news."

"We located Hitler, this time without his attack dog, the Red Skull. Just him and regular agents."

Naruto had a bad feeling come over him. "And the worse news?"

"He is in control of a super-weapon."

A heavy silence fell between the two as Winston chose not to continue so as to allow his friend to gather his thoughts.

"...What's the weapon, a missile or something?"

"Or something, have you ever heard of the _**Spear of Destiny**?"_

"Can't say that I have."

"It goes by many names, the Lance of Longinus or the Spear of Longinus. It is the spear used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ, son of God-"

"Please spare me the semantics, Winston. Just inform me what we're dealing with here."

"Well, I don't rightly know, there isn't much information that dates that far back on such an ancient weapon. The only reason some of us worry is because of the legends behind it."

"And those are?" If these legends could give him some type of clue as to what he was dealing with here, he would take it.

"Anyone who wields it is made invulnerable to attacks." That part sounded very vague to Naruto. "It will allow the user to sway people's minds." A dangerous ability Naruto conceded. "They are granted immense power, enough to conquer the world."

"I see." This sounded like something he usually dealt with back in the elemental nations. "When do you want me and Mystique to head out, and what are our objectives?"

"Leave within the next five hours, your objectives are to stop whatever Hitler is planning, take back the spear, and lastly if you have the opportunity, kill the tyrant. A snake isn't much without it's head. Those three things above all else are what you need to focus on."

Both of Naruto's brows rose in surprise. "Not even going to try and save the two captured agents? If we do, that could be an olive branch of some sort." He put forward his idea but he knew there were always sacrifices that needed to be made in times of war.

"If you can, then do it. But don't let their priority distract you from your primary goal. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. "Understood." Hopefully they could accomplish all of their goals and no one would die today.

"Good. Dismissed."

He got up from his seat and went to find his partner.

_xxx_

Mystique sighed, she was having a nice quiet moment with her lover, just resting her head on Irene' flat stomach. Nothing could break up this serene moment for her.

"Pack up, we're shipping out in a few hours."

Except for that.

She opened her eyes a bit, narrowing them, giving Naruto a glare. The past year had allowed them to bond a bit more, especially when dealing with life or death situations. It was those times that you really saw a person and safe to say, they both liked what they had seen. Things were much smoother between them.

"Don't look at me like that, Raven." She had given him her actual name just as he had given his to her over the year. "You think I want to go out?" He questioned. "I don't but if not us then who, and besides, we really need to stop Hitler's plan."

She could hear the severity in the tone of his voice.

"What's the mission?"

"Stop the tyrant from using an ancient super-weapon to destroy the world or conquer it."

Mystique sighed, it was never anything easy for them. But then again, anything worth protecting never was, she looked at her lover. If there was a slim chance of this killing her, then she would gladly walk through the gates of hell to save her.

"Give me a few minutes to prepare."

He nodded and watched her leave.

_xxx_

"Naruto."

"Hm?" It was Irene, he thought she was asleep. She must have heard their conversation.

"Promise me you'll protect her and yourself out there, the two of you are all I have, I couldn't bear the thought of losing either of you."

"I promise."

"Swear it, swear to me that the both of you will come back."

Never had he seen her this shaken before. "What's the matter?"

"I can't see the paths this time. It was like that time I tried looking for those who had taken you and brought you here. I can't see them, and it scares me to think that nothing I say to you now will give you a better chance of survival."

_'She must be talking about the Spear?'_

It made sense why she couldn't get a read on it, it was something that shouldn't even exist on the mortal plane of things. Especially if what the legends about it were true. This was just something her powers couldn't comprehend for her, and it scared her.

He put his hand under her chin. "I can't tell you not to worry, since you most likely will. But I promise you, I swear to you, we will come back. And don't worry about the bastards who kidnapped me, I'll find out a way to get back at them. You just help me and Mystique with the things going on with the here and now. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He kissed her on the forehead. He left the room and went to gather any last minute things he would need.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

* * *

After arriving back on German soil after a few hours on a plane, he felt it. He didn't have to be a sensor not to. Power in it's rawest purest form was permeating the air of the city, it was like a beacon, calling everyone. Even his companion, who couldn't sense anything, felt it on her skin.

They needed to move, and fast.

Hopping from building to building, Naruto made faster time with a better view of things while Mystique stayed on the ground. She had changed into her Soldier persona on the ride over, the place they were going to be fighting at was open space, enough places for prying eyes to hide.

Coming to a halt, Naruto surveyed the area for any other threats aside from the one in front of him. The building he was looking at was an amazing piece of craftsmanship, it was the Reichstag Building, it was ruined though by the cackling of a demented fool.

There he was, standing right in front of the building. Such was the man's arrogance.

"HahaHaha! With this weapon, I will be unstoppable!"

Continuing to listen to the little rat prattle on, he turned his attention to the two men who were kneeling in front of Adolf.

One was in all greens and red with a cape, the other wore a reddish-orange shirt with some blue pants along with a metal looking hat with two wings on it.

"Naruto, do you read me? Over."

"Go ahead."

"How are we going to do this?"

He didn't respond right away. His eyes scanned over the spear, it was faint but he knew there was something there. A barely noticeable barrier of some kind surrounded the weapon and hence Hitler. He didn't know what touching it would do to him or anyone else for that matter, he needed to test it's defenses.

"I'm going to test the spear's defenses around Hitler, once I do though, he's going to know there is someone else here. When he does, I'm going to hit him hard and fast, when I do I want you to grab the two captives and release them. If they can help us, then our chances for success rise."

"...Very well then, don't get yourself killed." He could hear the concern in her voice, even if she would deny it later on.

Reaching into another of his pouches, he produced some senbon needles and proceeded to lace them with a paralysis drug. Granted, his mission was to kill the man, but if he could capture him alive, then not only could they end the war but even gain information on his forces. And if there was one thing he was good at, it was getting info.

He threw the needles with pinpoint precision and wasn't surprised by what he saw next, the senbon just seemed to get erased from existence when they came into contact with the barrier. Hitler noticed the small discrepancy as well.

Standing up from his position, he gathered his chakra, weaved his seals, intoned the technique and fired.

_**'Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Release Song Technique)'**_

Three huge fireballs in the shape of dragon heads were screaming straight for the leader of Nazi Germany. The first one rammed right into the barrier, the other grazed it but soon slammed into the building in the back, the last one had completely missed it's mark, veering off course.

Mystique knew that was her cue and she rushed her bulky frame as the soldier over to the two captured men. She released their binds.

"Thank you...?"

"My name is irrelevant, and save your thanks for later, like after we get out of this."

The trio on the ground got into their fighting stances as they heard the laughter coming from the man who was engulfed in fire.

"Foolish!" he bellowed, clearing the inferno. "Even your strange magics cannot harm me. For your idiotic actions, I sentence all of you to death!"

Raising the spear, so the point was above his head, he brought it down. A powerful wave of power washed over everyone in the area. What had he just done?

Naruto suddenly looked up, tears in the sky began to open all around them, and it was through them that he had caught sight of them. A gaggle of heavenly females had descended onto their plane of existence. But they were unlike what he had heard people describe as angels.

They had no wings on their backs nor any peaceful or smiling expressions. Instead their eyes were filled with fire, their smiles viscous, they wore armor, held axes, swords, spears, and shields. They were here to serve he who had summoned them, they were here for blood.

"Come to me my Valkyrie's! Destroy my enemies!" Commanded Hitler.

He had never heard of the word Valkyrie, but from what he could see of them, he knew they were very strong.

_**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'**_

Multiple clones appeared, they knew their orders, they began their siege. While they were busy trying to overwhelm the new threats, he would go for the head man. Unfortunately, he was being guarded by six of the women, getting close to him would be very difficult.

_**'Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willows)'**_

Sharpened bones began to protrude from various parts of his body, those who had seen it were either awed or disgusted by the act. The Kaguya clan member didn't care, he went on the offensive.

He ducked a swipe from a sword and swung the bone sword on his palm, he was met with resistance in the form of a shield. He slashed with his other palm, cutting right through it. Whatever the shield had been made of, it couldn't withstand his bones.

The blade swung at his head which he blocked with another bone did withstand.

_'Hm...whatever type of metal they used for the shield isn't as strong as the type they used for this blade.'_

He kicked the Valkyrie in the midsection, doubling her over, and then drove his sharpened knee into her shoulder, piercing her flesh and coming out her back. She fell to the floor.

Moving away from this one, he went to the next one, parrying each strike while simultaneously slashing at their legs. He was making no headway, there were just too many blocking his path. The man was walking away with a calm expression.

"We have to stop him!" cried out one of the former captives. He looked at them, and now he was glad he had chosen to release them.

One of them was little more than a blur, his eyes could see him perfectly but his own body would be hard pressed to react to him. He was knocking them down as fast as they could get up.

The other one was even more impressive, for one thing he was flying, the other was the giant green construct that formed from his hand, into a fist, crushing all beneath it.

"What does he have planned?" questioned Naruto, calling back.

"He told us he's planning on bombing the white house and killing the president!"

_'That indeed is serious.'_

He picked up his speed, however, it seemed he wouldn't make it in time even with all those he would cut down. They needed more help. It came and the only reason he knew it came was because of the feeling of it or whatever it was entering the area. Whatever it was gave off the same feeling as the spear, it was something ancient.

Looking up, he spotted whatever it was, it had the form of a man, his skin was all white, he wore green shorts and a cape with hood attached covered his head and shoulders. The man, being, or whatever he was, was raining hell down upon their enemies with a vengeance.

Seeing that the horde of Valkyrie was being taken care of, he went in search of the leader. What he found made him frown, the man was nowhere to be seen. Even with the lessening amount of Valkyrie warriors, whom vanished after getting defeated, he could still not locate him.

_'The Valkyrie's must be helping to transport him.' _It was the only thing that made sense.

The ground forces had been taken care of, he regrouped with the rest. "We need to leave, Germany is planning a naval attack on Britain. They are only a few hours out from the shorelines." spoke the newest member of their pseudo-team.

This grabbed the immediate attention of both Naruto and Mystique, they needed to return home, and fast. This to them took priority over the thing going on with America, that wasn't their problem.

"Come, I can transport all of us there faster!" stated the green uniformed man.

Seeing no other choice, both agents of Britain accepted.

_xxx_

As the odd group of five made their way back to Britain, one of them decided to try and break the tension as the passed city after city.

"Man, those were some sweet moves the two of you pulled out there. Names Jay Garrick, but you can call me_ **The Flash**."_

Jay was a relatively young looking man, but you could see the gray forming on his hair. The only other thing about his clothes that he had missed was the yellow bolt in the center of his shirt.

"Since he started, it's nice to meet you two as well. My name is Alan Scott, but you can both call me _**The Green Lantern**."_

The blonde could see the same things about Alan that he had seen in Jay. Only with a little less grey in his hair.

Both he and Mystique looked to the last man who was flying a few feet away from them.

"You mortals may call me_ **The Spectre**."_

"Ignore his drama queen attitude, who are you guys?" asked Alan.

"Kagebōshi, but you can call me Uchiha." He shook hands with them. No point in giving them his first name, even though they had been as forthcoming.

The rest turned to Mystique. "I have no name, I am just the Unknown Soldier who fights for what's right." she said in her deep man voice.

The trio of the JSA each raised an eyebrow at the answer, they shrugged. If he didn't want to say then it was his choice.

"How much farther?" Mystique pressed.

"Not much longer now, we'll meet up with our teammates, stop the naval attack and then go for the bomber." said Jay.

Naruto had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. "I'm afraid it won't be as simple as that."

"Why?"

"Because you have to factor in the fact that the Valkyrie he has with him are moving him far faster than a plane. By the time you finish helping with the naval attack, it'll be too late for you to stop the bombing."

All of them noticed how he said you and not them in his earlier statement but decided to ignore it.

"Then what do you propose?" This time it was Jay who spoke.

"We split up, those of you who can travel faster will go to America while the rest of us remain behind to deal with the attack and defend Britain."

The trio thought of the idea, it was solid.

"Very well then. The three of us will travel to America with a few others to stop this threat. We will leave a few of our own to help you."

Naruto wanted to say he didn't really need their help, but it wouldn't do good to burn bridges.

"Thank you."

_xxx_

After getting dropped off on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, his eyes narrowed. He spotted around six naval ships on the horizon. He ignored most of the greetings that the other JSA members were trying on him, but there was one that just demanded his attention.

She was absolutely breathtaking, stunning raven haired locks flowing in the wind, perfect round breasts and full backside, full lips, and a pair of piercing blue eyes. A pair of eyes that showed no fear, only courage. Sword in one hand, shield in the other.

She was a warrior through and through. He just had to know who this woman was before the battle began and he lost his chance.

"Hello." he greeted.

"...Greetings warrior, I am to understand from my teammates that we are to fight side by side today."

"You are correct, you look a very strong and capable warrior as well. May I know the name of the warrior who I fight with today?"

"My name is Hippolyta, but for the duration of this battle, you may call me_ **Wonder-Woman**."_

_'She certainly is a wonder.'_

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hippolyta, you may call me Kagebōshi. Or you may call me by my birth name, Naruto."

Mystique was pissed, after she had spent a few seconds trying to find the blonde idiot, she sees him talking to some MILF and then he goes out and gives his name, just like that. What had taken her a year and a half through life and death missions to learn, she learned in seconds. What made her so special?

"It is a strange sounding name on my tongue, but I shall be sure to remember it. Fight well today, Kagebōshi." she said as she hit her shield.

"You as well."

Turning away from her retreating derriere, he came face to face with a pair of angry yellow eyes. How he could even see them behind so much face tape was beyond him, but the fact remained, he knew she was mad about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She pouted and crossed her arms over her broad chest. The image of a full grown man doing it was very disturbing.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Look, just leave me alone and focus-"

_BOOOM!_

A few people had to cover their ears due to their enhanced hearing, Naruto had lessened the chakra going to his ears. The large guns had fired off a shell towards their position, it never reached as those next to him proved they did indeed have power. It exploded in mid air.

However, even with their power, it looked like none of them had anything with some range, which meant he would need to do something. Figuring it was better to show one of his abilities than allow the Nazis to blow chunks into the land or the cities, he stepped forward.

He flew through his hand-seals and began to manipulate the large body of water in front of him. He was going to put a technique he had copied during the Chūnin exams to good use.

_**'Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Dragon Bullet Technique)'**_

Since water wasn't one of his natural affinities, he had to put more control and chakra into the technique. Everyone watching stepped back in fear and awe, before them stood the largest dragon any of them had ever seen, it's red eyes looking at each of them. It easily dwarfed the battleships.

"Great Hera! You can summon a Hydra to do battle for you?" questioned Hippolyta, never seen anything like this back on the island.

"Can't talk now...concentrating." he responded.

Swiftly moving his hands, he guided his monstrosity towards their enemies and everyone watched as the beast with red eyes tore through ship after ship like they were wet paper. Those with enhanced hearing could hear the wails from the sailors.

If the giant dragon made of water didn't kill them instantly, then the sharks smelling the blood in the water would.

"Simply magnificent! You are a true warrior." yelled Hippolyta.

Mystique on the other hand couldn't stop her mouth from hanging open, she had never seen him do something like this before. It had always been fire manipulation, this certainly made more of a case for him being a mutant like her. Especially after the whole thing with him using his bones, the only other person she had seen do that or close to it was Logan.

"Thank you." He thanked the woman for her praise.

"Wonder-Woman, come, we must make haste back to America to help the others." Their job here was done, it was time to head back home and help their own country.

"Will you come with us?" she asked him, completely ignoring Mystique.

"I'm sorry, but my duty to my home comes first. I'm sure you can understand that."

Hippolyta nodded her head sadly. "Aye, I do understand. I at times wish to return home but I must first pay for my sins."

Not sure what she meant by that, he watched as she turned around ready to depart.

"Wait." He called out to her.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Um...when this war is over or when you feel you have time, I would like to see you again and perhaps do something...?"

She understood where he was coming from, she to wanted to see him again. Hippolyta wanted to have a spar with him, which is what he meant when he said he wanted to do something with her.

"I would very much like that...till we meet again, Naruto." She waved goodbye to him as she left.

"Till we meet again, Hippolyta."

Mystique cleared her throat.

"Now what's the matter?"

"Till we meet again, Hippolyta." She mocked. "Please, could you sound any more desperate."

"There's nothing wrong with a little companionship, you should know that."

"...Whatever, lets just get out of here."

"Agreed, let's go home and give Irene and Winston the news."

While they had failed the mission of killing Hitler or taking the spear, they had stopped one part of his plan, the other was up to the JSA. They had even freed the two members and were now on good terms with them and their group. Things were looking up, plus, he may have gained some insight as to why his ocular powers weren't working at the moment, and it had to do with those Valkyrie.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Where are they!?"

A lone woman was searching high and low for her sisters, one moment they had been there, the next they were gone, just vanished.

This woman was Brunnhilde, or better known as_ **Valkyrie** _of Asgard, leader of the Valkyrior, a group who chooses which slain will walk the halls of Valhalla. She stood at 6'3, 475lbs but this did not diminish the femininity of the goddess. Locks as bright as the sun sat atop her head while her ocean blue eyes radiated power.

A loose fitting tunic and tight pants was her ensemble, along with a dagger the size of her forearm and a greatsword strapped to her back.

"I need to locate them, we need to travel to Midgard to bring back any brave warriors who have fallen in battle. Maybe the All-Father will know where they are?"

Deciding that her search had yielded little to no results, she went to see the leader of the Asgardian gods.

_xxx_

Before her stood the Sky-Father of the Norse pantheon,_ **Odin Borson**._ She was on one knee.

"All-Father, I cannot locate my sisters in arms. I seek your guidance in this matter."

Odin cut an imposing figure at 6'9 but even sitting down he seemed much bigger. His armor shined in all it's glory with his legendary spear Gungnir(Spear of Heaven) by his side. His lone eye peered down unto one of his finest warriors.

"Rise Brunnhilde, I know where thee warriors be, they be on Midgard." He said, stroking his beard.

"Why would they be there without me?"

"They be summoned by an ancient weapon that no mortal should ever wield."

"A weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon that should not exist on that plane. I am giving you an assignment, I want you to travel down to Midgard and retrieve this weapon so we may lock it up in our vault. Fret not of your duties, when you sisters return they shall resume. I need you elsewhere, will you do this for me, Brunnhilde?"

"Of course, I shall depart for Midgard with haste."

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**2nd chapter done and in the books, what did you think?**_

_**Was it confusing when I tried to handle Mystique' disguises? Switching from her original blue self to another character when she interacts with other people? If so, then let me know so I can adjust accordingly.**_

_**There is a reason why Naruto can't use Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. It will be explained or you can try your hand at figuring it out.**_

_**Check out Naruto's Mangekyō and Eternal Mangekyō on my page under this story section.**_

_**Character Info/Story Details – **_

_**Human Torch – Name Cameo only – If your curious to know more about the original, look him up or wait until I explain more in future chapters when he makes a full appearance.**_

_**Howard Stark – Name Cameo only – You should know who this is. Will make his appearance later on.**_

_**Red Skull – Made his early appearance here and will continue to make his appearances later on in this story. He will be an enemy of Naruto's but mostly one of Captain America's. **_

_**Namor & Aquawoman – Name Cameo only – For certain purposes the two will be siblings with Namor being older, thus being King. I didn't really gender-bend Aquaman as the Aquawoman I'm using actually exists in an Alternate Dimension. I read all about her in DC's Multiversity #1. If ya want a picture of her, check out my profile.**_

_**Captain America – Name Cameo – Will make more of an appearance in the coming chapters.**_

_**JSA – Will make more appearances in future chapters.**_

_**Mystique – Her actual name is Raven Darkholme.**_

_**Queen Hippolyta – She was in fact Wonder-Woman for a time back in the day and she was part of the JSA. She was actually transported through time to help the JSA at one point and it was during WWII that it happened. So I figure it made sense to introduce her here and Diana later on. **_

_**Valkyrie & Asgard – She will be a character who will make lots more appearances as the story progresses. Asgard will make more appearances with some other gods, wait till the next chapter.**_

_**If ya got any questions, then leave them in the reviews or send me a message. Later!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Into The Cosmos!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, or Favorited this story so far. This story has just been flowing for me and I'm kicking out chapters left and right. Already halfway done with the 4th chapter as I write this!**_

_**Hopefully everyone has enjoyed the first two chapters thus far. There will be more action and certain BIG name characters popping up in this chapter; hero's and villains alike.**_

_**Note*: There was to be some racial language in this chapter but I have since decided to scrap it. I don't want to give anyone any bad ideas or impressions of myself, as I am not like that. I just wanted to keep certain parts of the story as close to their material as possible since I have no doubt this did happen back in 1941. Anyways, just know it won't be written here.**_

_**So with about that stuff. Here is the 3rd chapter, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DC, or Marvel Comics or Characters. They all belong to their respective creators and companies.**_

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany – 1941**_

* * *

"By Odin's blood!"

Valkyrie had departed Asgard with haste at the All-Father's instruction and had landed down in Midgard a few days ago. Having had some semblance of where to begin her search, she had asked _**Heimdall**_, the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of the Bifröst to send her here.

She would have refused any offer of assistance from the guardian to locate that which she seeks, she wanted to do this alone, this was her responsibility. But imagine her surprise when he could not see it. Whatever it was she was out looking for, it was powerful enough to block the seer of the rainbow bridge.

Perhaps with her success of this quest, it would draw the attention of a certain blonde Asgardian. Such thoughts and fancies could wait however, she needed to focus on her task at hand.

Currently, she was investigating the last known area where the energy spike had been felt. Even without said object being in the area, she could feel the residue it had left behind, it was faint but it was there. She had no idea how time functioned when one traveled from Asgard to Midgard, so she needed to be quick and make sure she followed the trail before it faded.

However, there was something else in the area. Something she had encountered before yet it felt different, almost alien.

_'Is...Is that chakra?'_

She knew what chakra felt like, she had been around the Hindu Pantheon before and seen mortals practice it for medicinal purposes. This felt the same yet it wasn't. It was almost alien like.

Unfortunately, finding out what made this different was not her current objective, it would have to wait, no matter how interested she was in it's discovery. Being a goddess who has lived many lifetimes could be a bit of a bore at times, so seeing something new was exciting for her. It got her blood pumping and her heart racing.

She made a mental note to inform Odin of this when she returned and continued her search. Weapons were scattered all across the ground of the area. Some were even next to the partially burned down building that was caught in the crossfire.

"The Reichstag Building."

She read aloud from the somewhat legible plaque that had survived. Not really caring enough about it, she shrugged and moved on. As she kept looking around, a certain question had been plaguing her mind.

"Just what happened to my sisters?"

Knowing they had been summoned was not her query, they had lost, that much was clear as the signs of battle where everywhere. It was who they had lost to.

"Just who could have done this to them?"

Last she checked, Midgard had no substantial warriors to their name but then again, the last time she was here was when the space-gods had arrived. She was but a girl then. Perhaps she was a bit out of touch in this situation, she would need more knowledge.

Or, it could have been the person who had used the mysterious form of chakra who had done this. It certainly was something to think about.

"Hm?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. Taking a few steps over to the object of interest, what she found was odd, so odd in fact she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

It was a blade, of that there was no dispute. It was unlike anything she had ever come across in her lifetime. Sure she had seen bone weapons before, but all of them were always crude in design and never this sophisticated. And judging by the way it bended and didn't break when she applied her strength, it was safe to assume the bone was extremely dense.

Clearly, this weapon had been one of the causes for the downfall of her sisters, but what escaped her was how a blade made of bone could hurt an Asgardian, let alone slay one. Upon a closer inspection, she noticed that the bone itself was coated in that strange chakra as well.

She got an idea.

"Argh!" She decided to see if it could hurt her and possibly gain some insight.

She never said it was a good idea.

It did however prove something to her, it was either the properties in the bone or the chakra around it that made it dangerous. And if this small piece hurt her then it was cause enough for action. The possibility of the person who could wield these powers falling into enemy hands was too great a risk she could not afford to take.

A new objective was just added, she now had a side-quest.

Despite bringing down the wrath of the All-Father unto her for taking another quest, she had to do this, it was for the good of Asgard. Plus, deep down in the pit of her stomach, she knew that the chakra and the bone blade were connected to one another. It would only be a matter of time until she uncovered their locations.

However, despite her unwavering determination to see this to the end, a sinking feeling was forming in her head. Looking at the blade in had, someone with a great amount of skill had wielded the blade in combat against her sisters and won. That mortal or whomever was running around unchecked, who knew what his/her plans were or if they knew about Asgard. Would they attack if they did?!

"Stop!"

Valkyrie slapped herself a few times, paranoia had started to sink it's jaws into her head. She would not let fear itself rule or guide her this day. However, the fact did remain, this person was out there, she needed to locate them, see if they were friend or foe.

Seeing that she could learn no more from this place, she strapped one of the bone blades onto her a part of her exposed thigh, right next to a dagger. The other she had found lying a few feet away from the first had been placed in a small pocket realm.

Adjusting the ax on her waist and the greatsword on her back, she tightened the laces on her boots and the armor around her chest. The last thing she did was loosen up the black leotard that hugged her body, exposing all of her womanly curves.

Sending back the weapons of her fallen sisters back to Asgard, a large feral smile appeared on her face.

"This is going to be fun." She was off in search of the weapon and person of interest. It had been long since she had played role of a seeker while her prey hides.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_**Madripoor**_

A lone figure watching over the slums of the dirtied streets suddenly felt a shiver course through his body. It made his hair stand up but the feeling soon vanished as suddenly as it came.

_'What the hell was that?'_

The figure looked around warily, had he been spotted? Seeing no one or a presence, he shrugged his shoulders.

_'It was probably Mystique talking behind my back again.'_

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't afford to think about anything else but what was in front of him. The mission he was currently on was an off the records one, a black-ops mission. No one could know he was there, especially those who inhabited the island he was on.

Madripoor. It's official name was the Principality of Madripoor.

An island that was once home to pirates, now gave shelter to a new breed of scum. None of the governments wanted a third side entering this war, and while Madripoor was small by comparison to other countries, it's resources weren't.

The island was a place for the very rich and the very poor. It holds the title of the business capital of the pacific rim nor does it allow other countries to extradite it's criminals. It was very for him to seey why.

Some criminals held more value than others. It was as simple and straightforward as that. Countries wanting back certain people usually meant that person or persons knew something about said country that they wanted back at all costs. If some dirty little secret got out about a major power in the world, then it could change the balance of power away from them and to another less favorable more controlled area.

But, he wasn't here to extract someone or information. If the island had moved against them, it would have been a different story. No, he was here for something else.

A few days ago, the code-breakers had deciphered a message from Nazi Germany to the island of Madripoor. A secret meeting between two parties was going down, information suggested a high ranking Nazi official would be present to deal with the shadow group. It was happening in a few hours.

Unfortunately he wasn't doing this one solo, no matter how much he protested. Since Britain was the first to decode it, they decided to try and see if they could get an alliance with America and Canada by offering them spots on this mission.

He didn't see the point, this was a hush hush mission, if the other countries participating denied ever being there, Britain could do nothing about it and they wouldn't get an alliance regardless. It just didn't make sense to him why the higher ups wanted it like this.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose._ 'Hopefully my teammates arrive sometime before the year is out and it's 1942.'_

xxx

Naruto had his back leaning on a wall with his head down when suddenly his eyes shot open, chakra swirling in his eyes as they transformed. His ears had caught the subtle movement and his eyes easily spotted two shadowy figures.

Sharpened bone slowly began to protrude from his palm, waiting to see if the two were friendlies or two more bodies to die in this god forsaken island.

One of the figures was short and stocky, the other was tall, a bit than even himself. As his eyes studied how they approached, he didn't deem them too much of a threat to him, but it always paid to be safe than sorry.

As the two reached a piece of the roof that was being illuminated by the moon did he finally see just who he was working with. Two men was all the two countries had sent but they would be enough, that much he knew.

There were two different reactions when he himself stepped into the light. The short one seemed to have known he was there while the taller one reacted by pulling his gun out. The blonde ignored the barrel aimed at his head.

"It's good to see you again, Logan." Naruto greeted the short Canadian with a handshake and a nod.

"You as well, Kage." grunted the shortest member of the group. "I sniffed ya out the moment we got in tha area."

Naruto turned to the man accompanying the hairy man. He knew this man as well, not personally no, but he knew of him, the whole world did. It was the golden boy of the American people.

Captain America.

To the blonde Uchiha he certainly fit the bill when it came to his name and presence. Red, White, and Blue were the color scheme chosen for the man, albeit dark shades of the colors. A semi-large white star emblazoned on his chest while a large white A and two wings sat atop his blue helmet.

A large three pointed shield with the stars and stripes was the only other thing of significance on the man.

While the colors weren't eye-catching, this was still supposed to be a covert job. Why would the man wear something like that?

While Naruto was busy scrutinizing every detail he could see on the Captain, said man was doing the same to him.

xxx

His instincts had not died down the slightest since they had arrived on the island and they weren't coming down anytime soon, not with this man in front of him. Whatever it was he was feeling, the super-soldier serum only enhanced it, he just didn't feel comfortable around this man.

It wasn't the mask or the assortment of various looking weapons that he could see. It was his sheer presence that did it, it was like he was looking at another super-soldier, a man who could do so many incredible things like himself. Only difference between them? He was still a rookie while the man in front of him was a veteran in the usage of his gifts.

Still, just because the man in front of him was intimidating didn't mean he would back down, he had done enough of that back home. He couldn't make out much of the actual appearance with the mask on but he could see he was a blonde like himself and just a head shorter to. The mask reminded him of a fox while the vest he wore was white, along with the shin and arm guards. Everything else was either black or gray.

However, the most striking feature on the man were his eyes. His enhanced vision picked up shades of crimson with tiny black dots, it was really quite a sight. Blondes usually had blue eyes.

xxx

Naruto could have easily placed an illusion on the man but chose not to, there was no point to right now. They needed to work together, lest he somehow finds out something is wrong and blames him.

"If ya two ladies want more time staring at each other, I can leave. Or we can get our mission underway." Logan smirked, that had jostled them. "Put tha gun down Cap, we're supposed to work together here." He knew the man wouldn't have shot and even if he did, it probably wouldn't have hit.

The American themed soldier kept his gun trained for a moment longer before holstering. What Logan had said was true, they were supposed to work together, him doing what he did could have left a bad impression on the man and thus jeopardized the mission.

"I apologize for my display but I don't know you that well, I hope you understand." He decided to apologize while being truthful on the matter. It hadn't steered him wrong yet.

And it didn't here.

"No need." Naruto waved him off. "I commend you for it in fact. We are in war at the moment Captain, trust isn't something someone can earn right away. It must be earned, don't you agree?"

Cap was looking at the man in a new light, and agreeing with him. "I agree, trust is earned. And we can start by introducing ourselves to each other."

"I already know tha both of ya, so it's just the two of you who don't know each other." stated Logan.

"Steven Rogers or as the world calls me, Captain America. You'll never meet a more honest and loyal man in the world more than me."

Logan snorted. "What he says is true, I couldn't smell any deceit on him when he gave me the same talk."

Naruto could tell he was telling the truth, he was studying how the man' body was reacting when he said those words. There really was no ill intent. Was this man just that pure hearted in his ideals or just that naive about the world.

This was a good opportune time to make some bridges and gain some allies. He didn't know much about Logan but he knew that Rogers would be at the forefront of America in the future. This was too good a chance.

"My name is Kagebōshi while on missions, but you two can call me Naruto Namikaze."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." greeted Steve with a sturdy handshake.

Logan nodded his head. He didn't really care why the man had decided to give his name now of all times and not back then we they first met. And judging by the foreign sounding name, it was guaranteed that Naruto had some Asian decent in him, perhaps even Japanese. That just made him all the more interesting to the Canadian. Maybe they could both go one day and share a cup of sake.

"You as well Steve. Now that introductions are over, why don't we get this mission started."

* * *

_**~Lowtown~**_

* * *

Lowtown, it was exactly what it's name meant, the social inequity of Madripoor was really showing it's ugly side here. It's crime-ridden streets were flooded with beggars, criminals of the worst kind, and the dying. It was an unfortunate fate for those who were caught in between everything the island represented, they would have liked to help or drop a bomb on the place but it wasn't why they were there for.

The trio stuck to the roofs while blending in to the shadows for cover.

"So, what do we know about the Nazi's who are going to be at the meeting?"

"No clue, just go in and take'em out." answered Logan in his usual way.

Naruto shook his head as well, he had no idea who was going to be there.

"Okay...what about the other group?" questioned Rogers.

"Even more of a mystery..." This time the blonde fox masked warrior answered.

Before either the American or Canadian could open their mouths to ask a question, they were hushed.

"Shh...heads up, we're here."

Coming to a stop, the trio crouched down and peered over the ledge of the building they stopped at. It was instantaneous, they knew the two Nazi's. Baron von Strucker, a man Naruto and Logan have run into in the past while the Captain only knew of him in reports so far.

The other man was even more of a danger, not in anyway physically but mentally. His name is _**Art**__**h**__**ur**_ _**Axman**_, leader of the Hitler Youth Movement, a man who poisons the minds of children, converting them to Nazism. By the time the children whom he's poisoned were adults, the Nazi's would have an abundance of soldiers ready to die for the cause.

However, what they did not expect was the third person standing in front of the German's. It was a child, a girl, no older than three, red-auburn hair, green eyes, snow white skin, a stoic look on her face with a red overcoat over her frame. She was either under the influence of something they had given her or she didn't care what was going on around her.

Off to his right, he heard the small Canadian growl. "What's the matter?" His eyes followed the line of sight Logan was looking at. They were glaring holes at the other group.

His own eyes narrowed as well. He didn't know them personally, he was sure of that but there was something familiar about them.

"That other group, I've run into them a few times before. They're annoying pests."

"Who are they?" Steve voiced the question.

"Have either of you heard of _**The Hand**_?"

Naruto remained quiet, his eyes never leaving the red clothed group. "Can't say that I have." responded the blonde super-soldier.

"They're a ninja clan that usually operates in Japan. Though I don't know what they're here for."

_'Ninja!'_ Naruto looked at them even closer now.

"Ninja?" questioned Cap, trying to wrap his head around such a thing.

"Yeah, just like our friend here. They even use a bunch of mystical mumbo jumbo to help them fight."

Steve's head immediately shot towards their other teammate, but was waved off.

"Just because we both claim the mantle of shinobi does not mean we operate in the same way." said Naruto, not really wanting to discuss this any further.

He nodded to his teammate and they all hushed up, they men at the bottom were beginning to talk once more.

"Do we have an accord? You get the girl, train her as you wish to be your master assassin or whatever fancies you, and we get your ninja in our ranks for this war." spoke Arthur.

'So they kidnapped the girl just so they could train her?' He looked at the emotionless girl. "She must be very gifted to have gained such interest from these people.'

"We do, we will take young _**Natalia **__**Romanova**_ and mold her as one of our own. We will send over our ninja in a matter of days-"

_BOOOM!_

A huge explosion rocked the ground they were standing on. Naruto watched as a man with black hair and a bristling mustache stormed the meeting, guns blazing. Decked out in armor from head to toe, the man fired his weapons with pinpoint accuracy.

All of them watched as the ninja guards who were hit either dropped dead or turned into a mist, another form of death they supposed. The Nazi's just died the same way as regular humans.

"What're we waitin for! Let's get down there before he kills em all!" Logan discarded their secrecy and bull rushed into a group of Nazi's.

"I've got Strucker!" Rogers ran off before Naruto could protest.

"...Whatever, let's go and save that kid."

Jumping off the same ledge as the two men before him, he landed and whipped out two bone blades and began to kill relentlessly. He ducked under a strike and sliced off a leg, spun around another and slashed at their open back, leapt over one going low and beheaded them, clean off their shoulders.

It was like a dance to those watching, the way he moved was fluid and deadly. He blocked a strike with his forearm and stabbed the man in the chest five times. He kicked him away into a group who thought bull rushing him would be a good course of action. They were wrong.

Weaving his hand-seals, he gathered his chakra and fired.

"_**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu(Wind Cutter Technique)!"**_

A thin veil of wind coated his forearms and he swiped his arms towards the oncoming ninja. A few of them didn't react in time, others just in time to jump in the air, leaving themselves vulnerable.

Sticking out his arms, he straightened them along with his fingers and fired.

"_**Teshi Sendan(Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)!"**_

Ten bullets of bone hit the remaining ninja straight on in the head, drilling their way past the flesh, bone, brain, and out the back of the skull. They were dead before they hit the ground.

He noticed that while death was all around, the little girl Natalia hadn't moved an inch nor did she seem afraid. Looking around he spotted Logan killing men nonstop, left and right. Seeing that so few were left, he decided to seal this victory.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Summoning more clones than what the remaining ninja or Nazi's could handle, they were slowly being pushed back. Reason he had waited on using this technique was because of the guns being used, one bullet could dispel a clone and with the rapid fire weapons nowadays, the chances of his clones making it halfway was low.

He still had a tactic he could use with his clones and those wielding guns, but he didn't want to use unless necessary. People when put under duress can think quickly on their feet. That was what made humans so dangerous.

Killing some of the remaining stragglers or those who felt they could kill him, he walked over to the emotionless girl.

Looking into her eyes he could see the faraway glazed look in them. She was definitely under something. About to use his Dōjutsu to see if he could snap her out of it, perhaps even mind wipe her of this mess, he spotted a worm trying to escape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Naruto looked down at Axman. The man had of course played dead when the his comrades started dying, one of his clones had caught the little man.

Arthur glared hatefully at the man but soon withered under the man's crimson eyes. Anger rose in him, he was one of the Führer' most loyal, he would rather die than talk!

"You may kill me today, but as long as the Führer and those who believe in him exist, this war will never end! The Third Reich will live on forever!" he screamed defiantly.

"Arthur! I did not raise you to speak such ways. Now apologize." Arthur wasn't seeing this, she couldn't be here!

"Mother! What are you doing here?!"

"Silly _boy_, I'm here to fight in the war, someone has to with such incompetent boys like you leading them." Her words stung deep, but the son pushed past them.

"No! What are you doing here mother! Women should not fight in the war! Women bring life into the world, they do not take it!" He begged for her to leave, pleaded. He did not want to see his mother take a life.

"Hmm...so you would allow boys to die for their country but not women who have as much right as any to fight if they so wish." she replied, glaring at him.

'Why! Why is this happening!?' Arthur cried.

"There, there, little Arthur." she said in a soothing voice, calming him down before he heard a click. A gun barrel was pointed right at him.

"Wha-"

_BANG!_

Arthur was choking on his blood, his mother, his own mother had shot him in the neck. His body wasn't responding to him, he couldn't move his hands to stop the bleeding! He looked up to his mother and began to cry once more.

She was looking down on him with a cruel sneer that did not belong on her face.

"Goodbye son, I hope you rot in hell."

_BANG!_

Naruto had watched the whole thing apathetically and watched as the man died from blood-loss as his throat had been slit. Who would have believed that this man had such thoughts, he loved his mother and did not want women fighting. Sadly, a few good remaining traits did not redeem him in the eyes of Naruto.

"Well Arthur, you were certainly right, you did die today." He told the corpse. "But your wrong about the other things. You see, me and my associates are going to find your coward of a leader, and then guess what we're going to do next? Go ahead, guess."

Nothing was said.

"We're gonna kill him and every last one of his little friends. Get comfy since more of your friends are going to be joining you in hell soon enough." He noticed that Logan had finished up.

"What the heck did you do to him?" Logan saw the face the man made in death. A part of it was due to the slash at his neck, the other he couldn't tell.

"I just showed him a little nightmare, that's all. But you mind explaining what those are?" He pointed to the claws made of bone sticking out of his knuckles. They were eerily similar to his own.

Logan kissed them. "These babies are my tools for guttin anyone who stands in my way."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question but the covered his nose, Logan followed suit. They looked over to what the smell was and it was Arthur's body, it had excreted.

"Ugh, disgusting." Logan agreed with the sentiment. They both watched as the body twitched every now and then.

"You gonna do something about this?" asked Logan.

"How annoying." muttered the blonde ninja. "Get rid of the body and stop him from twitching, it's really weird looking." he ordered his clone. It complied. The clone stomped it's foot down on the head, crushing the brain, and thus stopping it from sending signals to the body. He then kicked the body away from them and then dispelled.

"Natalia!"

Both he and Logan turned around to see the man who had rushed in and started the fight come running in for the girl. He began to check her for any sign of an injury and discarded his helmet to get a better view of her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man in his native tongue. Those lessons he learned we're starting to pay off.

"How did you know I was from the Soviet Union?" asked the unknown man.

"I heard your language when you called out her name." He pointed out.

"I see, that makes sense. Anyways, I thank you for your timely assistance in terminating these unsavory pests. My name is _**Ivan Petrovitch**_, I've been hired by this girl's mother to bring her back."

"So yer a mercenary?" asked Logan, he knew a bit of the language.

"Aye."

The trio talked for a few more minutes, waiting on the Captain to return but Ivan could not wait any longer. He needed to leave, lest his boat leave without him or they get captured.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I must get this child back to her mother. Perhaps we will meet once more in the future." He bid them farewell.

They both watched him leave, he was gone within a few seconds. "Well, that's to bad, Rogers would have liked him." said Naruto, Logan agreed with him on that. Both of them were upright kinda guys. So unlike him and the blonde next to him.

"You got that right. Let's go and see if we can find him, he shoulda been back already."

"Don't bother." a voice called out.

Both turned around to see the Captain looking a little worse for wear. A few cuts and tears here and there but nothing substantial. Had Strucker really given him that hard of a time? And why didn't either of them pick up his scent.

"What happened?"

"The intel we had on Strucker is useless. Somehow, someway, the man came into superhuman abilities of his own."

Now that did sound like faulty intel. Last time both Naruto and Logan had seen him he didn't use them, or he didn't show them if he did have them.

"It was also strange, the more I fought him, the weaker I felt myself becoming."

"Can you elaborate a bit more?"

Now Steve smirked, apparently he had more to tell. "The man began to monologue and explained how he was superior than me. He called it the Deathspore Virus."

_'Hm, maybe that's why I couldn't pick him up. Maybe he was covered in the stuff.'_ thought Logan.

"I see. Did you kill him?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately no, as I said earlier, that virus caught me by surprise and he escaped. However, I was able to blind him permanently in his right eye. I threw my shield at him and one of the sharp ends damaged his eye."

Naruto shrugged, at least it was something. "At least you were able to cripple him. I say this mission was a success. We killed one high ranking Nazi, injured another, killed their underlings, found out about a ninja clan, and we rescued the girl." They had filled Steve in on the parts he missed, minus Naruto leaving out the mind torturing stuff.

"All in a days work." joked Logan.

"That it is Logan, that it is. Hey, how about we team up together? We did some good work here." stated Rogers.

"So you trust me now?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I trust you to get the job done and to watch our backs. So in a way, I do trust you. Do you trust me?"

Naruto smiled. "There really wasn't a reason for me not to. Your really honest and straightforward about things. If I can't trust you, then who can I trust."

"Then you both agree we should team up?"

Logan shook his head. "No thanks Cap, I like working alone." he replied.

"While it does sound tempting, I'm afraid I will decline as well. We did do good, but unless our group remains in the shadows, then you will not be able to be apart of anything." Naruto said looking at the American. "America isn't apart of the war, and if you, the golden boy, are seen killing Nazi's when your government specifically said they weren't getting involved, then they will have no choice but to. The war would then spread it's fires." explained the blonde ninja.

"Guess I didn't think that far ahead."

"Tell you what, if America ever joins the war front and you can get more members, look me up then, but until that time comes, I'll be seeing you two." Naruto vanished, leaving the remaining two men alone.

"Do ya really want us on a team? Just because we worked this time doesn't mean it would work again next time."

Steven answered without a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Yes, I want you both on a team with me. I have faith that this team will work out, I can feel it in my bones. We are meant to work together. Now and into the future, whatever it may hold."

xxx

Naruto placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned and placed his head on a cushy seat, hoping to drift off to sleep soon. After he had left the area of Lowtown, he had hoped back onto his boat and back towards the plane that would take him home. He had disguised the plane and his boat with an illusion that would protect them and the pilot.

He looked at his wrist to check his watch and see what time it currently was. Back in his other home, they had clocks but he had never seen any this small, he had been shocked when he received it. He had thanked Irene and Mystique for the gift, he uses it regularly.

It was nothing too fancy and was built for being outside. It gave him the month, day, year, and time. That was it, nothing else. It currently read...

_**December 7th, 1941 – 3:45 AM**_

Judging by how long the ride back would take, he probably wouldn't get back home till around ten or eleven. The trip itself wasn't unusually long, but with so many forces at work out on the sea and the air itself, it was safer to air on the side of caution and take the scenic route home.

_'Which means I can sleep a bit longer...'_

He closed his eyes and left the soft hum of the propellers rock him to sleep. Nothing was going to happen while he was asleep.

xxx

Apparently he was wrong. A lot of stuff could happen while someone slept for a few hours, like an attack on American soil.

He had arrived back home and had hoped to catch some breakfast and then back off to bed once more, he wasn't that lucky. The first thing he had seen when entering the house was Winston running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, he was spouting nonsense.

After calming the man down and getting a proper explanation, he immediately went to the radio. It was being broadcast everywhere.

The Empire of Japan had launched an offensive attack on Pearl Harbor. A small lagoon harbor on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, west of Honolulu. It was the headquarters of the United States Pacific Fleet, a deep water naval base.

America was completely blindsided by the sudden attack, sure they had fought a bit with Japan early on before the war began when Japan was conquering most of Asia. But this was different, they had deliberately attacked on their own soil, lost lives on that same soil and in the waters, it was the worst attack in American history.

"It's very unfortunate at the loss of lives, but this will be the push that gives the President cause for action." stated Winston. He had already tried once to get him to act but did not prevail.

Naruto didn't reply and just nodded. The old man was right, if this deliberate attack didn't get them to act, nothing would.

_**~Following Day~**_

_**December 8th, 1941 – 12:30 PM**_

Winston had called everyone together into the living room and had them crowd around the radio to listen to the speech being given by the President.

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 – A date which will live in infamy – the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan. The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with it's government and it's emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the pacific."

Naruto, Winston, Irene, Mystique, and everyone else was silently listening to the speech being given by the President.

"As commander and chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory."

His booming voice carrying throughout the hall.

"I believe that I interpret the will of Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but we will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us. Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger."

"He certainly knows how to give a speech, doesn't he." stated Irene, the President was painting a picture for her.

"That he does." Winston agreed. He had thought as much when he had met the man.

"With the confidence in our armed forces, with the unbouding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph – So help us God. I ask that Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."

The broadcast was finished, they turned off the radio.

"Well, that certainly was something." said Naruto, not really knowing what to say.

"Indeed...I must begin to plan...I need to meet with president Roosevelt, with him on and America on our side, the allies just may win this war." mumbled Winston. "I must leave post haste!"

Naruto and the girls just watched the man scurry off to do what he needs to do. They went to prepare their things just in case they were going to be needed.

* * *

_**December 13th, 1941**_

She knew this was going to happen, she just knew it. It was the reason she had relocated from her current home to a small shop in Chinatown.

After the bombing of Pearl Harbor, the American government began to round up anyone of Japanese descent into detention camps. They said it was to prove their loyalties but she knew better.

Ever since she had come into her psychic powers, she knew a lot of things, she could even influence a person to see things her way. She had been doing so when she had placed a subtle push in someone's mind whenever they came into her store. It's how she's been able to stay safe for the moment.

She needed to leave the country but she didn't want to do it alone and already had the perfect person in mind to help get her out. One of the people that had entered her shop really wasn't a person, at least not physically. This person had used some type of magic to disguise their appearance, but they couldn't disguise their mind, especially from her.

The person who had came in was an Atlantean, his name was Meranno. He had much hate on his mind for a single man and his home, she could use this.

"Come Meranno, I want you to take me somewhere."

"Where? And what's your name anyways? I don't recall ever hearing it? In fact I don't remember even meeting you?" He was very confused.

She waved him off. "Don't be silly, you've known me for months already. You've just had much on your mind as of late, right?"

He was slowly nodding his head. "Yes...Yes, your right." He agreed with her.

"Good, I wish to see how Germany is this time of year. I hear their beaches and oceans are quite lovely." That and she felt the hate a few minds in the city were permeating. They were all headed to Germany. Perhaps they would even meet, who knows.

"Okay, but what was your name again...?

"I don't go by that name anymore, that name was plain and boring. I will now be going by something new. You may refer to me as..._**Lady Lotus**_." She declared.

* * *

**_December 22nd, 1941 – 5:00 AM_**

Today was the day that two of the most powerful leader in the world would meet. While the darkness of the morning still lingered and the cold air blew against them, Winston had boarded one of the royal Navy's submarines. He needed to get to America quickly, undetected, and unharmed.

Naruto had protested being left behind while Mystique was taken instead. The smug smirk she had given him didn't help his mood either. He was left behind for the purpose of being a quick strike force should anything suddenly come up. Winston was in good hands though, Mystique was well versed with armed and unarmed combat and her shapeshifting abilities would prove very useful.

Eventually he relented but only because he was able to send a few clones on board. That had brought a smile to his face when the smirk faded from Mystique's face. They would only last a few hours but not long enough for the whole trip or the return.

"Call me if anything." Naruto told the older man.

Winston snorted. "And what would you do? How would you get there? Unless you can walk on water or dive 300 meters under the surface of the water, then you would not be fit for calling."

Naruto just gave him a look that had him seriously contemplating the look, he shook his head, he didn't want to think of this. He had more important things anyways. Besides, it was preposterous, nobody could walk on water these days or dive that deep, right?

"Anyways, just be sure to hold down the fort while we're gone." said Winston.

"And don't try and funny business with Irene!" shouted Mystique, shaking her fist in the air just as the hatch closed, sealing them inside.

"No promises." he said to no one in particular. He walked inside and decided to go and check in Irene, had to see how she was holding up.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_**New York City**_

"I can't believe we lost them!"

"Calm down-"

"I can't calm down Jim, the Nazi's took him and who knows what they're doing to him!"

Jim Hammond or better known as The Human Torch, tried to calm the young man next to him down, he wouldn't help anyone if he was panicking.

"You need to listen to me, calm down, there is no point in panicking about this. We just have to retrace their steps and we will find the doctor."

"I hope your right, Jim. I hope your right."

"I am, come on _**Toro**_."

Toro or Thomas Raymond, is the partner of the Human Torch. Together they stop crime and fight evil, such as the Nazi's. Jim became Toro' legal guardian when both of his parents were killed in a train fire that was orchestrated by the villain, _**Asbestos Lady**_.

"I'm right behind you Jim. FLAME ON!"

Toro burst into flames, Jim shook his head.

"I still see no reason why you must say that. All you have to do is think of it subconsciously and it happens."

"Hey, don't rag on the catchphrase. It's gonna catch on one of these days, just you wait and see."

"If you say so."

The two then flew off to retrace the enemies steps in hope of finding the doctor.

xxx

The duo had located the good doctor, unfortunately, he was no longer among the living. When they had found him, he had just been shot after preforming the operation that created Captain America on a Nazi. They were positive the now super-soldier Nazi wouldn't prove to much of a problem for them since he probably didn't take the full formula created years prior.

They were wrong.

After shooting Dr. Anderson, who had been involved in operation: Rebirth, the operation that created the Captain, the superhuman Nazi destroyed the duo. The man, so enthralled by his new abilities, threw caution to the wind and gave them his name.

Wilhelm Lohmer or as he now wanted to be called, _**Master-Man**_.

As he was about to dispose of them, Jim heard a bone crushing sound. Managing to move his head, he spotted a familiar red, white, and blue themed soldier. He blacked out soon after.

xxx

Jim had begun to stir from the blackness. "Ugh, what hit me again?"

"A super powered Nazi."

"Oh...right." Jim looked up to see Steve but was surprised to see two more people. Namor and Anna, King and princess of Atlantis.

Steve seeing that Jim was looking at the two Atlanteans, he explained. "They arrived an hour before you woke up. They're here to help us."

The brother sister duo nodded. "What the Captain says is correct." stated Namor. Anna went over to the downed teen and splashed him with water.

"Uwah! Help me! I'm drowning!"

Ignoring his sister and the boy, Namor continued. "We will not sit idle while another nation tries to invade our home! Atlantis will stand by your side in this war."

The blonde Captain was elated when he heard this, having a people like the Atlanteans on their side with their numbers and naval weapons, it certainly was a boon. And even should they not fight on the oceans, they were formidable opponents on land as well.

"Thank you my friends." Steve shook both of their hands. "I know that together, we can accomplish anything. Even the mission I already received."

Seeing the confused expressions on their faces, Rogers began to explain. "Not to long ago, we decoded a transmission from Nazi Germany. They plan to launch an offensive attack on a submarine coming to America. The precious cargo inside is their goal."

Before someone could ask a question, Toro interrupted.

"Whoa! Who's the hottie?" His teenage hormones were acting up in the presence of the blonde haired woman with skin tight pants and shirt.

Anna snorted, "Please, as if I would be interested in a boy. I am looking for a warrior, a man, you may have had a shot had I not been a woman. Perhaps if I had been Aquagirl, but alas, it will never happen between you and me."

_'Ouch.'_ These were the thoughts of all the males in the room. What a way to be told no.

Namor decided to try and console the distraught boy. "Fret not boy, greater and lesser men than you have tried to woo my sister. None have impressed her, and perhaps none ever will. So hold out hope none impress her so you may be victor at the end."

The others just shook their heads. In a roundabout way, the King of the seas just told Toro should he be the last man on earth, then will his sister have none but him to look at.

Steve decided to get this train back on track. "Look people, the Prime Minister of Britain is on that sub and he's on his way here to meet with the President. This meeting could have the potential to change this war in our favor. We need to make sure he arrives safely."

The others nodded, this was a very important meeting between two world leaders. Jim stood up, dusted himself off and looked at his friend.

"We await your orders, Captain."

xxx

Naruto was rubbing his temples, he had just hung up the phone. He just knew something was going to happen, he should have tried harder to get on the trip with Winston.

Two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He inhaled her womanly as he kissed her arms.

"Naruto, come back to bed~" said Irene, pushing her breasts, erect nipples and all onto his upper back while his lower back felt her bush. "I want my heater and body pillow back~"

He groaned and sighed loudly. "I wish I could, I really do. But I just received a message from the decoders. An attack on Winston has been ordered."

All playfulness left Irene's voice, her other lover was on in danger. "When?"

"I'm not sure and I'm not willing to find out. I'm leaving now to meet them halfway."

"You do know how far it is right?"

Naruto smiled at her. "You do know we have planes right. We just follow it's coordinates and then I do the rest from there."

She playfully punched him in the chest, grabbed his hair and pulled him into a tight embrace. Their lips met and she forcefully pushed her tongue into his mouth, dominating him the entire time.

They separated for air. "That wasn't a goodbye kiss, it was something to look forward to when you come back with Mystique and Winston."

He just nodded, dazed. _'Damn, if she's going to be like that. Then I don't mind being dominated by her.'_

Leaving the naked woman on his bed, he got up and went to gather his equipment and see if he could find anyone crazy enough to take him.

xxx

He had found someone.

"How much longer!?" Naruto had to yell over the loud engine noise from the small aircraft.

As soon as he had left the estate, he looked for anyone who could fly him to where he needed to go, he had found someone, and she was very very beautiful. She had introduced herself as _**Zinda Blake**_.

She was much shorter than him but that didn't really matter to him, this woman just had this look about her. Long blonde hair, azure blue eyes, pink full lips, toned body, this woman was a fighter by nature. And the tight black form fitting jumpsuit and weapons on her body also gave this impression.

"Just a bit longer!" yelled Zinda.

He nodded. "I really have to thank you again for taking me up on such short notice."

She waved him off. "Think nothing of it, this benefits both you and me."

"How so?"

"I take you where you need to go and I gain more flying experience with the chance of seeing some combat."

"Hopefully we don't see any. And why do you need experience, you seem to be a rather good pilot already?" he asked.

She laughed out loud. "I plan on being the first woman to enter the ranks of the legendary _**Blackhawk **__**Squadron**_. I want to be a fighter pilot but I'm currently stationed in Britain and the Blackhawks are in America." She wasn't going to mention the fact that they didn't let women in, only men. She was going to prove them all wrong.

"Ah. I see." He nodded. "How would you like to be my personal pilot, transporter and fighter alike?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I want to be apart of the Blackhawks. Maybe once this war is over and I'm apart of them can you hire me out, but not right now."

"I can admire someone who goes at their goals with all they've got, hopefully I get the chance in the future." She grinned, she had to admire his persistent attitude in getting her. Who knows, maybe at some point they would meet in the future and she would work for him.

xxx

After flying for over an hour and a half, Zinda spotted something surprising in the water.

"Well, butter my butt an' call me a biscuit –!"

"As tempting and delicious as that sounds, I think we should keep this professional miss Blake, until we find our targets. Don't you?" he said in humor.

She decided to play along. "Your the boss, I would have flown this plane naked if you had wanted me to and put it on auto-pilot so we could butter me up. But if that's your answer..."

"Are you serious?"

Zinda rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not being serious. But maybe once we land and return back to Britain we could try it."

"It's a date."

"I can't wait" She gave him a charming smile. "Anyways, what caught my attention was that." She pointed out into the ocean.

Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw what she was pointing at, there was nothing but scattered remains of Nazi U-boats. The attack had been prevented by someone.

"Over there!"

Following her slender arm, he saw the sub. It had surfaced for some reason, he needed to get on it before it submerged again.

With his gear already on his body, he gave Zinda a quick peck on the cheek and opened the sliding door. His chakra on the soles of his feet held him in place as the wind created a vacuum outside of the plane, sucking out everything it pulled. He jumped.

"Wait! You don't have a parachute-!" She yelled in worry.

He smirked, where he was going and what he could do, he didn't need a parachute. Gathering his chakra into his mouth, he launched his countermeasure to his free falling.

_"**Fūton: Daitoppa(Great Breakthrough)!"**_

He blew a small gust of wind towards the surface of the water, slowing his descent. Flipping himself over so his feet would touch first, he landed and began making his way over to the sub.

Zinda was gaping at the display she had just seen. "Well, he certainly is a man of many talents." A smile formed on her lips. "Now I really can't wait for our date."

xxx

He was in.

Being inside of a submarine was a little intimidating when it's your first time, nothing but tubes and electronics. And tons and tons of switches or buttons, all of them different colors.

He decided it was best if no one knew he was on board lest they don't recognize him and this causes a stir. But he was going to have a talk with Winston about this though, if he could get inside, then so could another.

Moving up above on the pipes with what little room there was, he followed them one way and was led to the front of the vessel. People were running around pushing button, flipping switches, barking orders, all of them trying to get the situation under control.

"One of you, go and check on the Prime Minister and his guests."

_'Guests?'_

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Naruto followed the officer as she led him directly to Winston's quarters. He would have been looking for a few minutes with all the twists and turns.

Knock

Knock

"Mister Prime Minister sir, I just wanted to see if you or your guests needed anything?"

"No thank you, we're quite alright." responded Winston.

The blonde watched as the officer replied and then left. He spotted a medium sized vent just above the door and knew that was his way in.

xxx

"I must thank you again, Captain. If not for you and the groups timely intervention, I may not have made it to America."

"Think nothing of it sir. If you getting to America will end this war sooner, then we will do all in our power to see that happen."

"Thank you." He gave the group his thanks. "So, are you lot a group?"

All of them seemed to look around to one another but eventually it all landed on one man.

"Yes, we are." stated Steve Rogers.

Winston nodded his head. "What do you call yourselves? If I may ask."

"We're not sure sir. Coming up with a name wasn't at the top of our priorities. We just go were the world needs us."

"So you are sanctioned by your countries?"

Two of them nodded but the others weren't as sure. They had just gone their without so much as the go ahead from their government.

"Your silence speaks volumes. Rest assured, I will speak about this when I meet Roosevelt. You people did a lot of good today, I want your group to continue to do that work. To me, your more valuable than the other one."

"What other one sir?"

"The JSA, they were officially sanctioned by your leader. While they protect America the most and other parts of the world, they are the light, they can only do so much. You however are the darkness, you can move around much more freely and do what must be done."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Captain, I worry about the threats that men in power like Hitler or Mussolini represent, but the things I worry about most are the threats we don't know about. The threats that hide in the shadows. The trouble with secret threats, of course...is finding them before they become problems."

Everyone, even Naruto, was taking in his words.

"But in a world like this, that moves so fast and so ruthlessly...where so many things can be turned into weapons...someone has to tackle this job. Someone has to stop mankind from destroying itself."

"Sir-" Steve was cut off.

"A Shadow Ops team, a team that goes were others dare not venture, crossing lines and getting things done. A team that fights the good fight knowing your protecting the world, even though nobody will ever know about it. You invade others, showing them that we are not afraid to fight back to stop the tyranny of the world, your going to be _**The Invaders**_! What do you say Captain?"

"Sir, I-I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes, I guarantee you I can convince your leader of this, but we need the team together first before he can be convinced."

"I..." Steve sighed. "We will need more members, perhaps some from the JSA perhaps?"

"No, this group needs to stay as is. This group represents more than just power, it shows the rest of the world that people from different countries and races can work together towards a common goal. Here we have two Atlanteans and four Americans. I would have invited that Canadian fellow, Logan, but he is rather hard to find."

Understanding shone in all of their eyes, truly this group was multicultural.

"Logan is indeed a hard man to find, but perhaps I will have better luck finding him. I also want to ask if you can offer me one of your people-"

"Say no more, my boy. I already have someone in mind to participate in this group. He will be a great addition to the team."

"Who is it?" asked Anna. If the elderly man in front of her and the Captain were speaking of the same person, then this person must be strong. Especially if the Captain was asking for them personally.

"Me."

Everyone, minus Winston, jumped out of their shoes. Namor and Anna summoned weapons and water, while Steve and his associate pulled out guns. Jim and Toro each held flames in their palms. Once Steve saw who it was, he lowered his shield and gun.

"Relax everyone, relax. This is the man I wanted on our team, everyone, this is Kagebōshi. I've only worked with him once but I know I can trust him to watch my back. Plus, he is very strong and is very good at sneaking around, as just seen. Bucky, please holster your weapons."

The young man who was with the Captain followed suit eventually, putting his two guns away. His full name was _**James Buchanan Barnes**_, partner to Captain America.

They all held different reactions to the sudden appearance and brief introduction. Jim trusted Steve, he put out his flame, Toro was a little wary around the man but he soon followed suit.

Naruto had seen the two youngest in the room and seeing how one could wield flames like the adult and the other obeyed the Captain, it was safe to say they were their partners.

_'Hm, maybe I should take on a partner or a protege.' _He shrugged his shoulders, it was something to think about.

The last two to put their weapons or their guards down were the Atlanteans. Their instincts were more honed than their human counterparts so they could not feel the power rolling off the man in front of them. They could feel it just swelling throughout his entire body, how he had not burst they did not know.

Eventually they both put their weapons away, Namor saw this as an opportunity to gain a powerful ally for his country. He stepped up to the man.

"Namor McKenzie, King of Atlantis." Everyone was stunned, they didn't know the Sub-Mariner had alast name.

"Namor, why didn't you tell us you had a surname? And why does your sister have a different one?" asked Steve, sounding hurt.

"I saw no reason to, and I just felt it was good manners as a King to introduce myself to a man who will become our teammate. And my sister is really my half-sister, we both had different mothers but the same father."

"I see."

"Anna Curry, Princess of Atlantis." She spoke in an even tone though on the inside she was shaking with excitement. Her body was shivering, never had she encountered such a person as this. He commanded your attention.

Naruto stared at the hand and hesitated a bit. If the Atlantean was truly a king then it would only be right to reciprocate. One leader to another.

"It's okay, go ahead." said Winston.

The blonde sighed. "No one outside of this room will speak what I am about to tell you. If someone asks you who I am, point them in my direction and I will decided should they know my name."

They all nodded.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto." He stated as he shook Namor' hand. Deciding since he already gave out the name he was going to use, he lifted up his mask for everyone to see.

Anna' heart skipped a beat as she was drawn to his amazing blue eyes and golden hair.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked to see who the outburst came from.

"Hello Mystique."

They all watched as a blue woman stepped out of the shadows and up to Naruto.

"That's your real name?! Why did you give me something else then?!"

"I was planning to eventually give you that name as well. The one I gave you is one of my real surnames."

"Liar! How can you have more than one."

"Quite easily, my parents had the blood of different families flowing through their veins. I do as well and decided to take up all of the names as their last living legacy."

Namor, Anna, Steve, Jim, Winston, and reluctantly Mystique understood, it still didn't mean she wasn'tmad at him about it, but she understood. The two other young adults somewhat understood it.

"That's how it works with the lines of succession in royalty, some of the times." Namor threw in his two cents.

"Exactly, back home I would be considered royalty due to my parents."

"Why is that?"

"A story for another time perhaps." Winston interjected himself between the conversation.

"Agreed, right now we need to-"

"Wait one minute, I just have one last thing to ask."

Steve was a bit miffed at getting interrupted but let her have the floor. "Last thing, no more interruptions from anyone else, am I clear?"

They all nodded, he gave her the okay. She went directly into Naruto's face and began to sniff him and then did it again.

Her eyes narrowed very dangerously.

"Naruto..."

"Um...Yes?

"...Why do I smell Irene' perfume on you? Did you have sex with her?"

_'How are you gonna get out of this one Namikaze?' _he thought to himself.

A light-bulb went off.

"...I plead the fifth."

It was funny seeing this as Steve shook his head, that was an American amendment and not something of Britain. Even had they been on American soil, it wouldn't have stopped the blue woman.

She tried to strike him, key word being try, he just kept dancing around her. The others just watched in amusement.

Rogers sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are you sure this team is going to work?" he asked Winston.

"Positive, but without Mystique. She is too valuable for me to send her with you. Not only will she not want to be out of the country for long periods of time due to her lover, but she is just as good if not a bit better at espionage than Naruto. As you saw, she can change her appearance at will and keep it that way for long periods of time, I need her on my security detail."

Steve looked away from the wizened leader and to the two still dancing around the room. A small partof him smiled at them, without knowing it, they had just alleviated a bit of the stress everyone in the room had been feeling since the attack and since Naruto had shown up.

"Alright Invaders, enough horsing around, it's time to get to work."

"A quick question, how are we going to meet up?" asked Toro. "We all live in different places."

"I think I have a solution for that, I can create something that will alert you to meet up at a moments notice. It will glow giving you the signal." answered Naruto, thinking of using his Fūinjutsu for this.

"That's good, thank you Naruto. Namor and Anna can just swim high speeds to get wherever or whomever activates the seal. Jim and Toro can help me and Bucky by flying us. How would you get anywhere Naruto?" asked Steve. Now that he had thought about it, how had the man even gotten to them out in the middle of the ocean.

"I can run really fast."

"Not good enough, I can swim over to you and offer assistance." stated Anna. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and nodded to her.

"Well, with that settled, we can finally get to work."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_**Madripoor**_

"I'm getting closer to his or her location." muttered Valkyrie as she stepped on a skull and bones of some deceased person.

There were bodies all over the area she was in, some of them had already been there while the others were cut down by her. They impeded her progress, so they had to die.

"Hm...?"

She easily spotted the foreign chakra she found back in Berlin, but this time she found another one but something she had felt before, something ancient. It mostly lingered around certain bodies, mostly those who were wearing all red and had two blades strapped to their backs.

It felt almost...demonic in nature.

"What manner of sorcery is this? Perhaps the All-Father will know?"

Deciding she would learn no more here, she took the cloth from one of the dead bodies and sealed it away.

"Come to me, my Pegasus!"

A beautiful, majestic creature descended from the sky, it's two wings flapping as it galloped in the sky towards it's master.

She hoped onto the flying horse' back. "That way!" She pointed at a certain direction she had felt the energy signature go in. She was getting close, so close that she could almost taste it.

* * *

**_December 31st, 1941_**

The new group dubbed the Invaders had gotten their first mission a few hours ago. It had started off well enough, they had run into two members of the JSA. Wonder-Woman and The Flash, they had come to them with information on the location of Hitler.

When asked how they had found them and how they found Hitler, they said a member on their team, a _**Dr. Fate**_, sensed their mystical energies along with the usage of the spear to locate them. They were a bit hesitant to allow the two JSA members to join them for this, but they needed to follow this lead.

Naruto of course went with Wonder-Woman as she held his hand as they flew across the ocean while Jay carried both Bucky and Steve. Jim and Toro could both fly and the duo from Atlantis swam there. Even though Anna had volunteered to give Naruto mouth to mouth should he travel with her. He was glad he didn't get the chance to reply as Hippolyta just grabbed his hand and whisked him away.

They were back in Germany.

Unfortunately, the location they had been given had changed. It seemed that the tyrant didn't like staying in one place too long. So they had to split up to find the man.

They searched the city they were in, they searched the towns they had passed by and now they were searching a remote forest out in the middle of nowhere. All in all, it had taken them a little more than five hours to have even gotten a whiff of the man's location.

_xxx_

Finally had they found the little man, they had found him with the spear and some strange markings on the ground. Like he had been preforming some ritual.

Anna had stepped in front of everyone. "Give it up Hitler, we have you surrounded! One wrong move and we get rid of you!" She pointed at him with a blade in one hand and water swirling in the other.

"I think not, Fräulein. Come to me, my_ **Super-Axis**__!"_

Out of nowhere, a group of five, two men and three women appeared.

Naruto had no clue who these people were, one of them did catch his attention though. He turned to Steve.

"You know them?" Naruto was asking a redundant question. Britain had information on a few of the people here, the human ones. He didn't know who the other one was though.

"Yes, we fought them a bit before we actually became an official group and saved the Prime Minister."

"Meranno..." growled out Namor, staring at the other Atlantean with hate.

"Wrong again Namor, I no longer go by that name pesky Atlantean name, my name is _**U-Man**__!"_

"IMPERIOUS REX!"

Namor shot off from his position and speared the other Atlantean off somewhere in the woods to do battle.

"FLAME ON!"

Both blonde's watched as Toro lit ablaze and rushed another villain, it was one of the females.

"Toro!" Jim watched as his ward flew off to chase the woman who had killed his parents. Turning his flames on as well, he went after them.

"That was Asbestos Lady, those three have some history." explained Rogers as he got ready to handle the Nazi superhuman in front of him.

Naruto watched as the Captain and Bucky began battle with Master-Man, the Nazi who had demolished the torch duo.

"Such an idiotic man that husband of mine is." spat one of the remaining two ladies. She obviously had problems with her so called husband.

This woman was mostly in her underwear, which was all black, and it could barely keep her toned body in it. She had a choker around her neck, one of her arms, and around her thigh. Her black combat boots reached up above her knees while a whip like weapon rested on her side. The only other discerning feature on her was the red sash tied around her other free arm, it had the Nazi symbol on it.

This woman was Julia Koenig or as the information he read called her, ___**Warrior Woman**__. _

"I will handle this one." Hippolyta stepped up with sword and shield at the ready.

"Oh, you will handle me. Your welcome to come and try." The two women sped off against one another, leaving only three people in the clearing.

"Jay, any reason you haven't gotten Hitler away from that spear yet?" Naruto was wondering what the fastest guy here was doing still standing on his feet.

"I can't touch the barrier remember. I saw what happened the last time when you breathed those fireballs at him. I'm not in a hurry to rush to my death. I'll help with this one. See ya!"

Naruto had activated his Sharingan and watched the man speed off towards the last woman. She was relatively new but they knew she was the mastermind behind bringing the group together and offering their services to Germany. No one knew her real name, they all just called her...

"Lady Lotus."

"You called for me handsome."

The blonde watched as Jay making the motions of a punch only to get knocked back on his ass by a telepathic barrier. He was out cold.

"Such a simple-minded fool. It was easy to see what he was thinking, don't you agree?"

He bit his tongue on that one, what Flash had done was straightforward and it had cost him.

"Your strange magics may have worked on him, but they will not work on me! Ha!"

Anna thrusted her blade and blocked a kick with her water. She was immune to some of the effects of whatever the villainess was doing. Her unique physiology as an Atlantean helped her here.

Before going off after the woman, she blew Naruto a kiss.

_He quirked an eyebrow, why were all these women suddenly attracted to him. It made no sense, he shrugged, it wasn't a bad problem to have though._

"Guess that leaves the tyrant to me." he mumbled.

He found the man quickly, he had been dumb enough to return to the circle they had found him in.

"Give it up Hitler, even if I can't grab you because of the spear. I'm just going to keep following you and sooner or later, your going to slip and then it's goodbye."

"That is were your wrong, boy! Your not going to follow me because I am going to summon my champion, a being my people have worshiped since ancient times! I summon the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning, I summon _**Thor Odinson**__!"_

Raising the spear up once more and bringing it down within the ritual circle, a humongous wave of power pulsated out.

Nothing happened. A few more seconds passed and Naruto noted with narrowed eyes that thunder began to erupt all throughout the rain clouds that had suddenly gathered.

Faster than what many of the others could track, a bolt of lightning struck from the heavens towards the earth.

Had Naruto not been using his Sharingan, he would have died the instant the bolt hit the earth. His body had reacted seconds before. Looking up from his position, he saw something that left his mouth agape.

It was a man, no, not a man, this was something more. His eyes were telling him that, the sheer power rolling off this being was astounding. His physique was perfect, his boots and armor strapped firmly in place, glistening. His red cape and blonde hair flowing majestically as the winds were picking up. And lastly, his metal helm atop his head, covering his hardened eyes along with the weapon in his hand. A mighty hammer, ready to crush those who stand in his way.

"Who hath summoned the Mighty Thor!"

"I have your godliness."

Thor turned around to see a human with a spear kneeling before him.

"Why have thou summoned me?"

"That man there, he seeks to kill me! I have done nothing wrong, all I try is to do the best for my people. Yet he and his companion would see to destroy it."

"You cur! You shall feel thy wrath of ___**Mjölnir**_! Have at thee!"

Naruto should have opened his mouth to dispute the claim but was too shell shocked. He was certain this god or whatever it was could see reason. He just needed to stay alive long enough to to explain it.

_xxx_

Unbeknownst to the two warriors who were about to lock in a deadly game of combat, another pair of eyes was locked on them.

Valkyrie had finally found the one who had left the trail of strange chakra. It had taken some time after she had left Madripoor, but she had found his home in Britain and from there she was led to the ocean and then here.

She would have liked to question the mortal going to battle with one of her fellow Asgardians, but her being a warrior herself saw it unfit to interfere in this bout. Hopefully, the god of thunder would keep the mortal alive so she could question him.

She did after all find him oh so very interesting. His looks, mask and all, demeanor, weapons, clothes, skills, and his power. She just found it all so fascinating for one such as her. Oh, she hoped he made it out alive.

Settling back on the thick tree branch supporting her, she watched with anticipation at the fight that drew all of her attention.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3_**

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Okay loyal readers, The Invaders and The Super-Axis have been created! And Naruto Vs Thor! By the way, fun fact: In the comics, a Nazi did in fact summon Thor to battle the Invaders.**_

_**Cap's outfit is the same from the 1st movie, his shield is the metal one before he acquires his famous one.**_

_**Things were moving fast in this chapter in terms of days I admit, but it was the only way to really progress without it being boring for you guys.**_

_**Naruto did sleep with Irene, didn't show it cause I didn't want to write it, but rest assured that certain females and him will be written out. There is also a reason why Naruto is attracting so much female attention, it will become evident as to why very soon. Some of you may have even pieced things together as to why.**_

_**So, Naruto gave his name out to Cap and Logan first, then the Invaders. At first I had written it that he didn't give it to the first two, but once the issue of earning trust came up, I had written myself into a corner and just went with it. Funny how things turn out like that. The Invaders scene was always meant to happen like that.**_

_**Don't know if the Sharingan can see in the dark or not. I may have been remiss in my information gathering to have missed it. Let me know.**_

_**Question: If Naruto comes across a good chunk of Vibranium, what should he craft from it?**_

_**Finally, onto the characters that appeared in this chapter and their roles for the future, from most important to least:  
**_

_**Natalia Romanova: Have something planned for her in about a chapter or two. **_

_**Thor: Won't make anymore appearances in the War aside from the fight, but will later on in the story. Have some stuff already planned here as well.**_

_**Zinda Blake: Will make a few cameo appearance like she did here as the story goes.**_

_**The Hand: Will appear from time to time as they deal with some major Marvel characters in the future, of which Naruto will know. **_

_**Super-Axis: Will appear as cameo's and fodder, except for maybe one of them. Only one shows any real potential to take away from the group, which may happen.**_

_**Thomas "Toro" Raymond: Will make appearances as Jim makes them. They are partners after all.**_

_**Ivan Petrovitch: Will make one more appearance in the next chapter, and until then no more till possibly the future.**_

_**Asbestos Lady: Last appearance will probably be next chapter.**_

_**If ya got any questions or feel I didn't address something in the chapter or in the note, then leave them in the reveiws or send me a message.**_

_**Later!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Into The Cosmos!**_

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter.**_

_**Naruto is gonna be showing off a lot of his powers in this chapter, some you already know of, others I will be showing for the first time. I originally wasn't going to show one of his powers in this chapter, but the opportunity was just too good to pass up. Here's a hint: it's a bloodline.**_

_**More characters are gonna be introduced, along with some from the past chapters who may be joining Naruto!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, DC, or Naruto or any of the characters or Stories. They all belong to their respective creators and companies.**_

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day.

When he agreed to join the Invaders, he was under the impression that they were going to end the war through the shadows. Not this, definitely not this.

"Hold still!" Bellowed the God of Thunder and Lightning.

While he wasn't adverse to fighting out in the open nor going against those who felt they were superior to him, it still didn't justify this. The others were fighting dangerous opponent to be sure, but compared to the one standing in front of him, they may as well have been fighting children.

So far, his agile moves and quick reflexes were allowing him to parry everything the god in front of him had been throwing. However, just because he could direct the blows elsewhere didn't mean he wasn't affected by the power behind them. The sheer force behind one blow would be enough to shatter bones or crush organs.

His eyes were allowing him to read the muscle movements, thus keeping him one step ahead. He didn't know if he believed the man in front of him was truly a god, but then again ever since he had come here he had seen things he never would have thought possible. People flew over here like it was as easy as breathing, while only one shinobi back in his other home could fly.

_BOOM!_

Naruto backpedaled as the mighty hammer had been brought down, leaving a small crater in the ground. Figuring that hand-to-hand was doing him little good, he decided that some other type of firepower was needed. Gathering his chakra, he weaved his seals quickly and fired.

"_**Katon: ****Karyū Endan****(Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!"**_

Inhaling a deep breath and culminating the fire in his mouth, he exhaled. Expecting to see his regular fire, he was surprised to see it had come out blue. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" Thor had never seen a mortal breath fire before, let alone match him in hand-to-hand combat.

Not knowing what manner the flames could affect him, he braced himself.

Seeing this, Naruto did not let up. Instead, he blew harder, turning the blue flames into a white inferno, bathing the man in their heat.

_xxx_

Awe.

It was the only feeling Valkyrie felt was sufficient enough to describe what she was feeling whilst watching two warriors fight. She knew Thor, and while he still cut an imposing figure with his long blonde hair and rippling muscles, her attention was focused on the other one.

While not as bulging in muscle mass as her Asgardian brother, the mortal still had some, she just had to look closely. His body was lean, built for speed and if need be, strength. His hair was just as sun kissed if not more so than Thor's.

There was little doubt now, she knew this man was the one who wielded the abnormal chakra.

Valkyrie was getting giddy, like a little girl who had just received her first sword and shield. She knew she had found an interesting one.

She leaned forward more, wanting to watch more of this spectacle.

"What else can you do?" she told herself watching the two blondes.

_xxx_

He couldn't believe it, no matter how much he had poured into the attack, it appeared it wasn't going to be enough.

"Most Impressive!"

Naruto watched as the man whom had been covered in fire all but a moment ago, stepped out of harms way. He could see the small burn marks here and there, a few singed hairs, but nothing substantial.

"Whatever manner of fire you used on me did more damage than normal. Your fire felt hot far away but cold to the touch. Truly, you are a sorcerer of great magnitude." Thor complimented. "To commend you on this, allow me to show you my element."

The blonde Sharingan user watched as the man raised his hammer high in the air and noticed a small electrical spark crackle from it.

_BOOOM!_

Naruto's head shot up towards the sky, the clouds had darkened and thunder beginning to boom. A bolt, so bright he had to shield his eyes, erupted with a violent roar as it descended towards earth. He knew it was aimed at him.

No manner of earth technique that he knew of would be able to withstand this nor would it be fast enough. There was only one thing that could protect him and react in time to be used. He closed his eyes, and did something he never thought he would ever do, pray.

But he was praying for a specific purpose, he chose one god in particular. It was time to see if all of his research would prove true, or if he was to be a stain on the earth.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Argh!" Naruto threw the papers off of his desk in anger._

_Never had he been so stressed in his life, it was to the point he would be pulling his hair out. And if it continued, he wouldn't have any left to pull._

_It had all started with that incident involving Hitler and the spear. Or more to the point, the group of females he had summoned from the sky. Just how had he done that? And were they really goddesses?_

_His mind just couldn't wrap itself around the notion of their being actual gods and goddesses, beings who existed on higher planes. The only person he ever considered to be truly god-like was the rabbit goddess; Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. And that was only because of her abilities._

_If she had to consume a fruit in order gain said god-like abilities then she was born a human, thus proving that gods and goddesses did not exist._

_He shook his head, he was veering way off course. His problems weren't dealing with her anymore, it was with the here and now._

_Another problem he had was just how many of these so called pantheons existed. One book in front of him gave a few as examples: Norse, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Celtic, and Hindu. And those were some of the bigger ones, there were many religions in this new world, so hence that meant there were many pantheons. _

_However, there was one that did catch his eye._

_Shintō._

_It couldn't have been mere coincidence that all of his ocular techniques were named after this particular pantheon. There was a connection there._

_He had further read that worshipers, in order to make contact with these deity's, would often pray to them or offer a sacrifice. He wasn't sure he bought about people being able to meet such beings, but who was he to say what people should believe in._

_There was only one way to see if this was true, he would need to pray._

_**~Flashback Over~**_

_'...If your real, then I pray to you for help in my moment of need. Show me! Make me believe that you are real! Show me...'_

He prayed to the god he needed the most right now.

"_**...Susanoo(Tempestuous God of Valour)!"**_

The mighty force of nature struck the earth, blinding everything in light.

_xxx_

Valkyrie had to shield her own eyes from the powerful bolt.

_'Oh, I hope he isn't dead.' _She thought as her eyes were trying to adjust to the brightness.

As the light began to die down, she blinked a few times to clear her eyes, hoping to see the mortal alive and well. What she came to see next would be forever burned into her mind.

"What in the name of-" started Valkyrie.

_xxx_

"-Odin's undergarments." finished the god of thunder.

Thor was in as much shock as the hidden Asgardian was. Never had he encountered an opponent such as this, whatever type of magic he was using, it was certainly something he had never seen before. Wrapped around his adversary were bones, very very large bones, akin to that of ribs, all of them coiling around his person, offering protection.

"Okay." breathed the adversary of Thor, smoke released from his mouth. "I'm a believer now." Thor heard the man say in a low raspy voice. It sounded demonic.

Naruto looked around, he noticed his Susanoo was incomplete. Concentrating, he wanted to see if he could call upon one of the forms his guardian could take.

Both Asgardians watched in amazement as the large bones began to shrink in size, wrapping and fitting into place atop the man. It was like they were looking at pieces of armor. Ethereal bones covered his chest, back, legs, neck, head, and arms. And speaking of arms, two more ethereal arms grew out from his shoulders.

However, out of all the changes, his face looked the most different. His face was no longer visible, what now replaced it was a face of bones, one resembling an animal. Long pointed ears, high cheek bones, pushed in nose, slanted eyes, and a crazed smile.

It was quite a sight.

However, the most unnerving were the ominous crimson eyes peering at him from behind the mask. He had seen the change in the eyes before he had fired his bolt and was now wondering if their transformation was the cause of the abomination in front of him.

"What-"

The bone warrior vanished from the god' sight at blistering speeds and reappeared in front of Thor. Said god reacted as any would to a thrown punch; he dodged.

Big mistake.

He had forgotten of the other limbs and paid the price. The first had landed on his jaw, sending him backwards, the second in the stomach, doubling him over. The final and third shot went to his chest, sending him flying backwards with force.

_'HahaHaha! This feels good, really good!'_

Naruto had never moved that fast before in the past whenever he used this form. It was plenty fast back then which was why he developed this form for his Susanoo, but it was never this fast. A feeling of dread entered his body then as a very scary and real notion popped into his head.

_'Did the people who brought me here do something to my body?'_

His question would have to wait for an answer, the man with the hammer was getting back up. Naruto held his arm out, wondering if he could call upon the weapon he had used to rain down destruction on his enemies.

Itachi had the _Totsuka-no-Tsurugi_, his brother Sasuke had the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi _while he on the other hand had a different sacred weapon. His was not a sword but a Naginata.

The legends referred to it as the _Ame-no-Nuhoko_, the Heavenly Jeweled Spear. If he read correctly, then it was wielded in this world by Izanagi-no-Mikoto to create the islands of Japan. Since it did not manifest then that meant it was still with it's original owner.

He would need to make a trip to Japan sometime in the future.

_Clang!_

"Oof!"

Naruto was on the ground looking up at the sky. Wondering what happened, he looked down to his chest as a massive weight rested on it, it was Thor's hammer. He needed to get this thing off of him, the man was coming towards him at a sedate pace.

Thor watched in amusement as the man turned monster tried lifting the hammer.

"Fool! You are not worthy of lifting Mjölnir-"

_THUD_

The hammer had moved just a smidge, but it was enough to allow him to get back up. "You were saying." The blonde Uzumaki replied smugly.

Thor shook his head in astonishment. "Perhaps someday you would be worthy, but that shant be today!"

Mjölnir flew back into the outstretched hand of it's master. Seeing how his attacks were lacking in some power, Naruto decided to hit a bit harder.

"_**Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu(All-Killing Ash Bones)!"**_

This was one technique he had discovered by watching his ancestor use it openly against the allied shinobi villages.

As the bones traveled from his forearms to his palms and then towards their target, his other two ethereal arms began to gather swirling orbs of chakra. Two long bones extruded from his palms once more, but these were for melee purposes.

If his previous attack hit, then there would be no more god. It was supposed to kill someone at the molecular level, but he didn't know how it would react to something like Thor, it worked pretty well on humans though.

He dashed forward.

"You fiend- Argh!"

The bone projectile had struck true, but in the arm. Not exactly where he was aiming, but he guessed it was wishful thinking the god would stand still and take the attack in his arrogance.

Thor continued to howl in pain, whatever he had been struck with hurt very much. His healing factor was struggling to keep up with the damage, it was trying, but very slowly.

_'This attack will leave a scar.' _Thor was now even more determined to best his opponent. He respected warriors who held strength. This was a scar he would wear proudly.

Naruto needed more information on the god's physiology if all his attack could do was leave a small gaping hole. The attack should have spread to the rest of his body but it didn't.

Knowing he only had a few seconds to take advantage of Thor's distracted state, he moved. His two ethereal arms moved behind his back while he brought his other two up above his head, bone blades jutting out of his palms. He jumped high into the air and brought them down, both blades aimed to pierce the shoulders deeply, they were stopped by two muscular arms.

_BOOM_

A wave of pressurized air blew out from the impact of one force being stopped mid-air while the other absorbed said blow with his body.

Seeing his first wave of attack stopped, Naruto moved onto the next.

"_**Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere)!"**_

He brought both spiraling sphere's of chakra into the chest of Thor who knew they would hit. He could do very little to dodge the attacks at point blank, he did the only thing he could. He braced himself and held steadfast.

_BOOOM_

_xxx_

Valkyrie was on her haunches, blade and shield at the ready to defend her Asgardian brother. She very much wanted to rush in and help, her instincts just screamed at her to do so but she withstood them. Had she done what her feelings had told her, she would have disgraced Thor, a prideful god who loved a good fight.

This was still a battle between two warriors, she had no right to interfere.

But now she knew for a fact, the mortal down below is the one with the chakra and the user who wields bones for weapons. She idly wondered if Thor knew what it was he was dealing with.

"Perhaps he is a Demi-God?" she wondered. It certainly would explain why he was so powerful, but then if he was, then who had sired him?

His chakra was a dead giveaway of a Hindu god being involved, but what of his other abilities. As far as she knew, no other god wielded bones.

Valkyrie didn't have much more time to ponder on this subject, she spotted someone trying to sneak away from the battlefield. It was the little worm who had dared summon her friend. Had she not been on Midgard for a month already, she would have been ignorant of the man, just like Thor was. And she would have probably believed any story he had given her.

_'The mortals of Midgard are more devious and heinous than some gods, and more tricky than Loki.'_

_xxx_

_'Did that get him?!'_

Naruto cautiously watched the crater his attack had caused, his eyes widened when he caught sight of movement. His momentary shock cost him as the hammer came flying out hitting him square in the jaw before flying back to the outstretched arm.

As the smoke cleared, he saw just what state Thor was in. The cuts on his body had become gashes while pieces of his armor were broken and his cape was nowhere in sight.

_'Just what does it take to bring this guy down!'_

Did he need to pray to more Shintō deities?

"Why?"

The Sharingan user tensed as the god of thunder spoke. "Why what?" he asked in return.

"Why, when you have so much power do you try and destroy that man's home and country?" Thor pointed over to Hitler but to his shock the man was not there.

Naruto was surprised that Thor could sense he had more power he could unleash at his command, he did, but he wasn't going to confirm it to the man.

"Precisely for the reason why your summoner is no longer here. That man is nothing but an evil sniveling coward. He is the reason why the world is at war, he is nothing but chaos. Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not sense the ill intent that man radiated. Even if he is not here, his presence still lingers."

The blonde Uzumaki figured that if this god could sense his power, then he should be able to sense the evil Hitler gave off.

Thor closed his eyes and did as he was asked. He frowned soon after.

"Perhaps this was an alliance made in haste..."

"No, really." Naruto remarked sarcastically. "You need to think and ask questions before you rush off into battle. It could be what saves you from making a big mistake." stated Naruto. He had seen it enough times to know what he was talking about.

"Wise words for one so young. Thank you my friend, you held me off long enough to make me realize the error of my ways today."

Naruto was surprised. "Friend?" He didn't expect after having a battle with the man to up and suddenly name him a friend.

"Do you not wish to be allies? I would be honored to fight by your side another day or roam the halls of Valhalla and share a cup of mead with thee!" Thor cheered.

He couldn't figure out why Thor was so excited and began to cheer but he shrugged. "Sure, why not. My name is Naruto Namikaze." He introduced himself. Even if he did give his name out, what good what it do a god.

"A strange name to be sure, but I welcome thee, Naruto, as my friend and ally. You may call me Thor Odinson and together the two of us shall by nigh unstoppable in any battle we fight!"

Naruto chuckled. "Try to rein in the arrogance a bit buddy. It is unbecoming of such a warrior as yourself, no?"

Thor stopped mid-speech. "Once more my friend your words hold wisdom. I shall try but it will take me some time."

"As long as you try, it's all anyone can really ask for."

"Indeed but I must ask thee thy same query. You only do yourself and your opponents a disservice by not fighting with all your might."

"And you were?"

"Unfortunately no, I underestimated you. But that will not happen again! Now, tell me, why do you handicap yourself?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain but just rest assured that the next time you and I meet, I will be at full power. Or you could stay, help my side of the war, and watch as I become stronger?" offered Naruto.

"Splendid and as tempting as that sounds, I believe it is not meant to be." stated Thor.

Naruto looked at him confused. "Why's that?"

"It seems that whatever was used to summon me is no longer in effect. Since I am to return to Asgard, I cannot leave without approval from my father." Naruto understood a bit. Since he was summoned by force, it's not like he left voluntarily so his father shouldn't have a problem with that. But if he were to leave of his own accord, well...

"Worry not though friend, we will meet again in the future. I will tell your tale to my comrades in arms of how you almost bested the Mighty Thor!" And just like that he was gone.

Naruto shook his head in amusement, he was pretty sure he had bested the god in their fight.

_xxx_

Valkyrie sighed.

She had left the battlefield prior to it's ending so she didn't even know the mortal's name, but she was sure Thor would get it and give it to her if asked. While not getting to talk to him she would not let that get her down, she could always just track him down again. It really was quite fun for her, it was like hunting for her.

But, alas, duty calls. Her objective was only a few feet in front of her. She focused on the mongrel in front of her.

He was bowing down to her.

"Do not bow your head to me mortal!" She spat. "You are lucky my people are forbidden from interacting in mortal affairs or I would strike thee down. Thy weapon you once held was the only reason we saw fit to make an exception."

Valkyrie had taken hold of the spear the moment the mortal had set it down so he could rest. She didn't hold it for too long though, a malevolent force now lurked within it. All it now held was hate and malice.

She looked down at the cowering man, he had infected the once pure spear with his vileness. He wasn't even worth staining her blade with his blood, she would give that honor to those fighting this war. It was the least she could do, let them have their vengeance.

Not bothering to spare him any words, she stored the spear away and vanished.

Hitler had pissed his pants and passed out in his bunker after her tongue lashing.

_xxx_

"Naruto!"

Said blonde heard his name being called and turned to see his team plus the two JSA members running towards him.

"Thank you, Susanoo-sama." he muttered respectfully, thanking the god in question for allowing him to utilize one of his ocular techniques.

Hippolyta was the first to arrive. "Great Hera! What manner of foe did you battle to do this?" she asked, looking around the destroyed piece of forest.

By this point, everyone had arrived and heard the warrioress question.

"If you can believe this, it was Thor, God of Thunder and Lightning."

"Your right, I don't believe you." deadpanned Flash. A few others shared his skepticism.

"No, if he says he fought with a god then I believe him. Thor is just as real as the Olympians resting on top of Olympus." stated Wonder-Woman giving him a nod of respect.

"I believe him to!" Anna cut in quickly. She wasn't about to let the most interesting man she's met be taken by another.

Steve decided to add in his own two cents. "I'm not sure whether I believe it or not but what I do believe is that he fought something very powerful here and made it out. Let's just be glad we still have our teammate." Namor and Jim were of like mind with the Captain on that point.

Naruto sent his teammate a grateful nod. "Thanks Steve."

Cap nodded. "Hitler?" he asked.

The blonde shinobi shook his head. "Escaped while I was fighting; needed my full concentration on my opponent."

"And the weapon?" This time Namor asked. As a king, he needed to ensure his sister and people were protected at all costs.

Naruto once more shook his head, he just nothing but bad news to give. "Gone as well."

The remaining members all shared a collective sigh. Once again, they had failed in capturing their two primary targets.

"How about you guys? How did your fights go?" questioned the blonde ninja.

The group seemed to deflate even more after he asked. Nobody wanted to talk about it.

"We underestimated Lady Lotus." began Steve. "We had beaten them all and then she sends psychic blast after psychic blast at us, we got tagged a few times. They escaped soon after. However, there is one piece of good news."

"What's that?"

"We captured Asbestos Lady, we have her tied up. She's getting shipped off soon enough." Steve saw a few of the looks he was getting at that news. "She's going to trial for all the crimes she's committed in America." A tone of finality in his voice as he finished.

Naruto had been about to open his mouth to say something regarding her deciding to participate in this war usually meant death upon capture. But then again, it wasn't his capture so he couldn't decide her fate. She was lucky he, Namor, or the boy Toro hadn't caught her. He had seen the hate in Toro's eyes when he looked at her.

"Well so much for the debut of The Invaders. We lost our two primary objectives and lose four super-powered criminals only to have them leave one behind on purpose." stated Naruto, clearly seeing why they had left her.

"On purpose?" asked Anna, not quite understanding the logic behind this.

"Yeah, on purpose. It not only slowed us down since we have to escort her back and then ship her off but we can't risk a chase now in threat of ambush. She was just cut loose, dead weight to them since she was the weakest."

Steve really wished Naruto had kept his mouth shut and not bring everyone down once more. "He's right, but we couldn't just leave her there. She needs to be taken back and judged for what she's done." Cap was looking right at the other blonde as he said this.

Naruto sighed, already heads were bumping and it was only their first mission. The ideals of the group were just to far apart.

"If you say so Captain." said Namor, he was of like mind with Naruto. They really should have just killed her. This was war, people die in it all the time. What makes her so different from the Nazi's they kill. He will never understand certain surface dwellers.

Jim could see the tension rising. "So what now?" he asked, cutting right into it.

"Now, we head back to our base in Britain and await further orders. If nothing comes up then we head our own ways inside of the country until we get called." Ordered Steve.

It was part of the deal that they all resided in Britain or as close as they could manage. This was really more for those who could not fly nor swim fast in water. After all, Britain was closer to Germany than most other countries and it was one of the leaders in the war.

Naruto had no qualms about heading home, he could use some rest. He went over to speak with Hippolyta as she and the scarlet speedster were preparing to leave.

"We wish you nothing but success in your future endeavors, but we must also return to our own team. Perhaps sometime in the future they will cross paths. Goodbye." Hippolyta began to levitate off the ground.

"Agreed and hopefully we can have our date soon." stated Naruto.

"I agree, I cannot wait for our spar."

"Spar? No, no, it was for a date."

"Is a date not a spar in your peoples terms?" questioned Hippolyta, she was a bit rusty on the lingo of modern day civilization.

"Well, I guess it is in some ways." Conceded Naruto, he sighed. "Then I await our spar and then our date afterwords, what do you say?" If he was going to have to fight her then he was going to add something of his own in.

"Hmm..." Hippolyta thought on this, she nodded. It was a good compromise. "I agree." she said and then flew off.

"Great, can't wait." He watched her leave, his eyes taking in her form until she was but a dot in the sky. His team was waiting on him. "Sorry about that guys, I was just clearing up some business with our friend."

Naruto briefly checked his watch to see what time it was and surprise surprise, it was a brand new day, literally.

"Happy New Year." He told the group in a not overly cheerful tone.

Steve wondered what he was talking about when it clicked. They had fought their battles a few hours before the clock had struck twelve midnight. It was a brand new year and what a way to bring it in.

Everyone began to shake hands or in some cases give hugs to those they knew more personally than others. Anna, knowing some of the customs of New Years, began to give pecks on the cheeks of the men.

The adult men, Steve, Jim, and Namor all had small smiles while Bucky became red faced and shy. Toro was in a euphoria, he had just been kissed by a very attractive woman, his hormones were shouting at him.

Naruto was last on her list and instead of giving him a peck, she gave him a bit of extra service, to show him she was better than that other woman. Her tongue forced it's way into his mouth, wrestling for domination over his.

As this was going on, deep in the back of Naruto's mind something was beginning to stir from it's slumber. A perverted chuckle escaping. He would have heard it had his entire focus not been occupied with the need for air or the tongue raping Anna was giving him.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_**Asgard **_

Valkyrie was on a knee, head bowed before her leader.

"...And that's what I witnessed while on Midgard, All-Father."

She had just finished recounting her tale to Odin.

The Sky-Father hummed in thought while stroking his long beard. Never would he have imagined a day where a mortal could match his son Thor in combat. After losing his first heir, his daughter _**Aldrif**_, he wanted to ensure that he never lost another. So he mated with _**Gaea**_, whose identity was unknown to him at the time, and they had Thor, a god who would not only be strong on Asgard but on Earth as well.

But now this matter fell onto his lap, he could not in good conscience lie to himself, he was intrigued with this mortal who could prove a worthy rival for his son. Even if they were both holding back much of their power, according to Valkyrie. Such mortals have been far and few since the ancient days of Midgard.

"What do you think of this mortal?" he asked the blonde warrioress.

"I...find him interesting, captivating almost. Too long has it been since we've seen such a warrior who calls Midgard home."

Odin nodded his head, agreeing with her. Most if not all warriors who caught their attention came from one of the other realms. It was laughable at how so few ever came from Midgard, but not now, along with the mortal of their discussion, others have emerged alongside him.

"Also...he can use the chakra' of the body but in a manner I have never seen before. Regular mortals use it for medicinal purposes, but he uses his for combat. I don't believe I've ever seen a God or Goddess of the Hindu pantheon use it similarly."

"Indeed, the use of his inner energy is cause for questions. Those of which I will ask when I seek an audience with Vishnu."

Valkyrie shuddered a bit at the mention of another Sky-Father. Names held much power, even when the pantheons were separated in their own pocket dimensions, their influence may not be as big, but that did not mean they were any less powerful. There were many Sky-Fathers, but only three were counted amongst the strongest: Odin, Zeus Panhellenios of Olympus, and Vishnu.

Seeing as their conversation about the mortal being over, Odin moved onto the next topic at hand.

"Have you the spear?"

She nodded and reached out to the Heavenly Realm. "I apologize for the long duration, I present to you the Spear of Destiny." She presented it to him.

Odin gave a tilt of his head, acknowledging her apology, and grabbed the mystical weapon. Almost immediately he could feel something trying to influence his mind.

"The spear..." He quelled the emotion trying to enter his psyche. "It is no longer pure. All that it emanates is hatred, greed, superiority, and madness."

"My deepest apologies!" She couldn't even look him in the eye. "Had I acted faster this never would have happened."

"Fret not Brunnhilde. My main concern was removing it from Midgard and mortal hands, not what condition it came back in. For accomplishing the quest set upon you, I will allow you one request that you may ask of me."

Valkyrie was surprised. Odin was never this generous, she would need to take advantage.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I...request to be sent back to Midgard."

Odin was blindsided by this, never would he have expected this. He knew she and a few other females were eying his son Thor, he half expected her to request some formal duel with him. But not this.

"May I ask why?"

"The mortal...Naruto...I..."

The old leader sighed. "Brunnhilde, you know we cannot interfere with mortals. It is against the laws laid down many years ago. We practice neutrality."

She could have retorted in a manner of ways of certain other pantheons not abiding by these laws but held her tongue.

"I understand this..."

"They why?"

"I want to be the one to personally escort him through the halls of Valhalla, sit across from him as equals sharing stories of battle and conquest while we feast. Both of us enjoying the company of our comrades."

Odin knew there was more to it than this, he motioned for her to continue.

"When I saw him battle Thor to a standstill and at times getting the better of him, something in me began to stir. The way he moved...such fluidity, agility, and power in his strikes. I..."

He held up his hand. "Say no more Valkyrie, I understand. I once too felt the same way about a mortal woman I met on Midgard. She proved a worthy opponent." he said before sighing. "I will grant you this request, but there will be some consequences for interacting with him and Midgard as a whole."

She nodded, ready to hear them.

"If you are to do this, then you must make sure his soul reaches Valhalla, I do not want such a hero roaming another pantheon. With that being said, you cannot return to Asgard until he dies."

She nodded once more, that one didn't sound so bad. She accepted that term.

"You will no longer be a shield-maiden of Asgard nor will you lead the Valkyrior."

That one caught her off guard. She could understand not being a shield-maiden but to take away her sisters in arms? A thought occurred to her, something he didn't bring up.

"You would let me keep the title of Valkyrie? Even when I no longer lead them?" She asked her own questions.

"The name Valkyrie is a name unto whom I choose to bestow it upon, and I see none more fit to carry that more than you. Even if you are away from Asgard and are to have no interaction with us."

"But...why?"

Odin's steely gaze softened a bit when looking at the woman before him.

"Brunnhilde, I think of you as my daughter, you and _**Sif**_. You two are the closest I have to them next to my own flesh and blood sons. No matter how far apart we are or how angry I may get, my wife and I still see you as one of our own. And besides, does it not behoove a father to spoil his daughter."

Valkyrie was a little ticked off that Odin would presume she was a princess who needed to be coddled but a deep part of her did enjoy it. It was an experience she had never felt before, for she knew not either of her birth parents nor if they were even still alive.

Shaking her head of such things, she thought about all of the consequences. She would be away for who knows how long, not being able to leave his side to see her comrades or other Asgardians. Was one mortal really worth this?

Remaining quiet and contemplating for a moment, she had her answer.

"I accept."

"So be it. Gather your equipment and say your goodbyes. Once you step out of Asgard and onto the soil of Midgard, your journey begins."

The blonde warrioress nodded and went to prepare. Odin meanwhile decided to see just what made this mortal so special that he was to lose one of his best, even if it may be momentarily.

Unleashing the power of the Odinforce, he searched the Earth and found him easily. As much power as he was using, he couldn't see anything on the mortal. Something was blocking him, _HIM_! Odin Borson, King of Asgard.

_'Whomever is doing this does not want anything found out about the man. And there are only scant few who have more power than myself to do this...' _His eye narrowed dangerously, he did not like unknowns.

He needed to look more into this.

* * *

_**~ A Few Days Later ~**_

_Ideals are peaceful, History is violent._

Naruto agreed wholeheartedly, never had truer or accurate words been spoken as he sidestepped a swipe from a Nazi and then cut him down. Desperation for any type of advantage in war helped to create some of the most notorious advancements in weaponry; chemical warfare. Or the belief that killing oneself while taking out a multitude of others was good for their country.

_'A Kamikaze is what I believe they are called.' _mused Naruto.

The reason he was on the ground and not on a plane heading to the groups next mission was very simple; it got shot down. They were currently splintered at the moment. He was one of the unlucky ones to have been sucked out of the plane when the hatch had been torn off. He didn't even know where he was, he knew the country just not the actual place. And wouldn't until he found some landmarks of some sort.

He had no doubt that those who could fly would be scouring the ground looking for everyone. But they would be doing this amidst the invading forces of the Axis powers and Africa or more to the small nation they were starting with, _**Wakanda**_.

It would prove difficult, so for now he was on his own.

Miles of desert lay in front of him, to the north, east, west, and south. He sighed and just picked a direction.

_xxx_

Naruto sighed again, he had been walking for miles already, pondering about life and where his would lead him. So far he had seen no signs of civilization and the only signs of life were the reptiles scampering around on the ground or the vultures high above his head.

_'How anyone can call this place home is beyond me.'_

_BOOM!_

A tremor shook the ground.

_BOOM!_

He noticed that none of the wildlife of the desert even moved to travel in the direction he was heading, their instincts forbade them.

_'Is it possible that the Nazi scourge is all the way over here?'_

He picked up the pace and began to climb the slope of sand that would give him a better view of the sight in front of him. When he reached the top, he wasn't disappointed.

It definitely wasn't the Nazi's but something much more powerful. And he finally knew where he was at due to the man made wonders he was looking at. The pyramids.

He was in Egypt.

From his vantage point, he spotted three bodies and felt another four off to the east. Focusing on the trio in front of him he came to notice that two were clearly female.

They had bodies that were physically fit beyond belief while still being buxom, they would make any kunoichi jealous with envy. And make any shinobi, whether they be male or female, jealous at their speed and agile movements. The way these two moved was just unnatural, at least to the common ninja.

The two appeared to be related in some way but he could see the small differences. While both shared the same raven colored hair their eyes were different; one was emerald green, the other azure blue. The type of beauty they held just seemed otherworldly.

And the other one, from what he could see was something that once resembled a male. He just looked otherworldly, not even as a form or expression, the man literally looked like an alien. Gray skin and blue lines ran across his lips and face. By his estimation the man stood at just about seven feet and was rippled with muscle.

_'Definitely the oddest trio of people I've ever seen.'_

_BOOM!_

However all of them shared one thing in common; power. It just rolled off of them in waves and they were throwing it around like a child would their toys. They had no qualms with destroying the area nor any who may dwell within it.

Blast after destructive blast was being thrown around, all of them missing their mark. The trio was just to swift in their own movements for anything to really tag them.

From what he could tell, only one of them was really more powerful than his friend Thor and that was only by a small margin. It was the male.

And the only reason he seemed to be having some trouble was because he was being double teamed by the two females.

_BOOM!_

_'Oh crap, there went one of the pyramids.'_

Naruto had watched as two blasts had veered off course and rammed right into the side of one of the man made structures. It took a chunk out from the side.

_BOOM!_

The male was proving to be superior as he was gaining the upper hand and blasted the two females right in his direction. Taking a closer look at them he could see they were pretty banged up and were only just preventing the inevitable.

He looked down to check on the male, he was looking right at him.

_'Oh shit!'_

He had been spotted and only his swift reflexes allowed him to dodge the blast aimed for his head. He gripped four kunai's with explosive tags attached and threw them.

_BOOM!_

Quickly checking to see if the two females were alive, he slid down the dune while his Mangekyō blared to life, his Susanoo slowly surfacing around him.

With the enhanced speed of his armor, the blonde was deftly dodging each and every blast with an unnatural grace. All of his movements had a path and that path would lead him right into the personal space of the man firing at him.

Finally within striking distance, he pulled his two arms back and launched two open palm strikes on his enemy' chest.

It only moved him a few feet.

_'No way! That attack would have normally sent anyone flying away. His armor must be something else to withstand that.'_

Naruto gave the man before him an appraising eye once more, perhaps there was more to him than met his eyes.

"You are strong." grunted the man. "But not strong enough to defeat me! Bring back those two eternal whores who dared attack me so that they may know true terror."

The blonde didn't pay any attention to his rant and instead concentrated harder on his Susanoo. If his speedier version did him little good then he would need something more powerful. His Susanoo began to morph, it began to bulge with more mass as it grew.

_'Hmm.'_

Naruto hummed in thought at looking at his Susanoo and nodded. While he was missing his favored weapon, he still had the others. One arm held a Tantō for defensive purposes, another held a Ninjatō while the last two arms held a Katana. Or more accurately, one of them held the sheath while the other held the tsuba.

The entire body of his Susanoo was covered by a white Haori with a hood covering it's head. The only two things that could be seen from underneath the hood were the mad Cheshire like grin and the two crimson red iris' his eyes conveyed.

It had been a nice little trick he had discovered when forming his Susanoo, he could form his eyes over his own guardian. It gave quite the fright to those who battled him.

Naruto motioned for his guardian to follow his movements. He gripped the blade while bending his knee's a quarter of an inch. He concentrated, one sole target in his sights, power beginning to build up inside of the sheath.

The man merely watched him as he did these things but from what Naruto could see, he was beginning to take him seriously. Or seriously enough that he put up a subtle guard while being in reach of a weapon.

Both men locked eyes with one another, their breathing calm, their heartbeat steady, neither willing to look away. Each ready for when the other makes their move.

_Click_

The ethereal blade exploded out of it's sheath.

_Swoosh!_

With it's unleashing, a giant wave of pure energy tore through the surface of the planet, destroying everything in it's path.

"You think this will be enough!" bellowed the man.

His booming voice was drowned out as the slash of energy ran it's course right through him. The attack not only traveled through him but it took out a couple of pyramids in the process.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash at their destruction.

_BOOM!_

His head snapped towards the direction of the boom and found an incredible sight. The man was somehow fighting back against the slash of power and throwing his own straight at him.

The attacks hit the lumbering giant with some force but Naruto knew it would take something more than that to crack his armor. Of course, he wouldn't let it even get that far for such a thing to happen.

His Susanoo began to shrink in size, fading from it's once majestic form. Instead, now stood two robust looking and massive skeletons on light, both facing away from each other but joined at the back. The two with mad grins on their faces.

"This is the end for you." His voice resonated all throughout their battlefield, everyone hearing it.

Naruto spotted the two females from earlier rushing back in after they had healed. This was something he didn't need to happen. Even though he was sure they had heard him earlier.

"Stop! I need you to retreat to a safe distance or the both of you will get caught in the next attack!" He shouted for them to stop, but they ignored him.

It seemed he would need to save the two idiots who were blindly rushing in and while he didn't know them personally, they didn't attack him outright either. Not like the other one.

"Come to me, my Horsemen!" Naruto didn't know why the enemy called Horsemen but he could see four figures coming from the west at high speeds towards their location.

Seeing them, he quickly weaved his three hand-seals, Susanoo following suit.

High above the males and females fighting, the skies began to rumble and scream as if being shattered repeatedly by a roaring thunder. All of the combatants paused momentarily each of them peering up at the sky.

They all watched as the sky was blocked completely by an enormous falling black meteor of unfathomable dimensions.

_'What in the name of Titan?' _thought the two females.

Seeing as everyone was gaping, he quickly took out five tags that would leave any who they were attached to immobile. Throwing them with pinpoint accuracy, they latched onto the four horsemen and the male leader.

While that did it's job, he made a mad dash for the two women and took hold of their hands and called upon another of his ocular powers. One of which he found didn't have anything to do with the Shintō gods, but with that of the _Ainu_ gods.

They were a much much smaller pantheon but he figured that they would help him if he gave a few prayers here and there, turns out he was right.

"_**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)"**_

Using both of his eyes at the same time, the distortion around the trio moved even more rapidly, quickly enveloping them, but not before the man could get in one last word. The man glared hatefully down at the trio but more so at the blonde.

"Mark my words and mark them well. Even if you are part of my species, you have made a very powerful enemy today, I will not stop until you lay dead beneath my feet. I will find out who you are and when I do, you will rue the day that you crossed _**Apocalypse**_!"

Naruto could see the four horsemen trying to move but to no avail while the newly minted Apocalypse just stood there, unflinching as a piece of the cosmos crashed down upon him. Not the least bit worried he might die.

_xxx_

_BOOM!_

Naruto felt the ground tremble as the meteor fell unto the earth and let out a sigh, he was a little tired after all of that. Not enough that he couldn't defend himself though as he still might have to do that if the two glares he was receiving was anything to go by.

"So..." he began.

"Why did you take us away! We were close to getting the information we needed!" shouted one of the females while the other remained quiet.

"Well, from my point of view it didn't look like that. That guy would have eventually killed the both of you and all for some information?" he questioned. "I know how important info can be but it wouldn't have mattered if you had gotten it only to get killed in the end." he pointed out.

Before the same woman could retort, the other spoke up. "He speaks the truth. It would have done us little good to have died before completing our goal."

"And what goal is that?" he asked.

"We're going to kill the man who is a cancer to the universe, the scum who destroyed my home and murdered our people. We're going to kill my son." declared the second woman.

Naruto felt it may have been a bit much to call someone a cancer and of the universe but then again he's learned that there are bigger things out there. Much bigger than him.

"Why don't we settle down a bit and start off with introductions. My name is Naruto Namikaze. And the two of you?"

The two women looked at one another and then at him.

"My name is _**Sersi**_, an Eternal of Earth and a descendant of Titan."

Naruto was about to ask what an Eternal was but the other one spoke.

"And my name is _**Sui-San**_, an Eternal of Titan and mother of _**Thanos**_."

The blonde had a feeling there was a story behind this Thanos character and that he would hear it as they walked away further from the battlefield.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_**Britain **_

Two blonde women were getting ready to start their missions.

Zinda Blake had been approached by Winston Churchill to fly over to Africa to search for Naruto ever since they heard their plane had been shot down. She had agreed immediately and was just getting her last preparations out of the way.

She would be ready for lift off in a few minutes to help her friend.

_xxx_

The other blonde female was Brunnhilde, who had just arrived on Midgard.

_'Odin was generous to have Heimdall transport me so close to Naruto's home.' _As she had suspected, when she asked Thor for his name he had given it freely.

Knowing that her armored appearance would cause more problems that she wished, she discarded it along with the visible weapons into the Heavenly dimension. All that remained was her tight fitting black and blue tunic, black pants, fur boots, her belt and a few very well concealed daggers.

She began to walk towards the front gate.

_'Hm?'_

Her attention was focused on the beating engine of the flying machine she watched leave. She shook her head, never really quite understanding how metal could fly or what kind of enchantments the humans put on them to make them do such things.

"Halt!"

She stopped in front of the guarded gate.

"Who are you? And what are you doing at this location?"

Unknown to either the guardsmen or the Asgardian, a certain blue skinned woman was watching the proceeding. Mystique had made her way outside at the behest of her lover. She could now see why.

The woman in front of her was a giant by her standards yet even still, she had this certain charm about her that would make any man bend to her whims. It also helped that she had curves in all the right places and with the right proportions.

"We asked you some questions!" screamed one of the armed men, cocking his weapon.

"Greetings, I am Brunnhilde of Asgard. I seek an audience with the one you call Naruto."

Mystique slapped a hand over her face and groaned._ 'Why does it always involve something with that blonde idiot?' _She looked back at Brunnhilde_. 'And why is it always with drop dead gorgeous women?'_

"You a friend of his?" she asked the giant as she stepped forward.

"I...I am. I have come from a long distance to see him." replied Brunnhilde with a smile.

"Then I have unfortunate news for you. He and the others were sent on a mission as soon as their last one was over. His plane was shot down and we sent someone out to go and search for him." stated Mystique.

"Where?!" Brunnhilde was a bit forceful in her question but she had not sacrificed her life in Asgard to just see him die before she could get to him.

Mystique was a bit taken aback with the forceful questioning but answered her. "He's in Africa, going to a small nation called Wakanda."

Brunnhilde breathed a small breath of relief, at least she knew where he was at. He could still be alive and she would find him. At least now she had direction. Suddenly, she grinned.

_'I look forward to the game once more Naruto. You hide while I seek.'_

Before the shapeshifter could question her smile, a giant white winged horse appeared out of nowhere. She watched as the woman named Brunnhilde leapt onto the bare back of the Pegasus and flew off in the direction of Wakanda.

Mystique shook her head. "I need a drink." She had seen some weird stuff in her time but never a flying horse or a giant woman who could control it.

* * *

**_~Back in Africa~_**

Naruto, Sersi, and Sui-San silently watched as a part of the Nazi army ran around the area they were looking at. All of them guarding a giant metal ship.

After the trio had spoken with one another, the two Eternals had decided to join up with Naruto. The reason being they couldn't peer into him, meaning they couldn't see anything about him, he was just static to their all seeing eyes.

This of course prompted them to believe he was some sort of sign, that should they follow him then they will eventually run into Thanos the Mad Titan. Who believed he had killed Sui-San when in reality he had gone mad long before and killed someone he believed to be his mother.

And it was the statement made by Sui-San that got him thinking about the possibility of a meeting between he and Thanos or those of higher standings. "Only beings of Cosmic power can hide things from those of us who dwell on higher planes of existence. You will eventually run into afoul with Thanos when news of you spreads to the farthest reaches of space. Especially after what you did to Apocalypse." She had said.

Naruto wasn't sure if she was being serious or not but hey, who was he to stop them from wanting to join him, and by extension his side of the war. He shrugged and continued to watch as the men tinkered around the giant ship.

_'Perhaps this is the reason why the Nazi's wanted to suddenly conquer Wakanda?' _Naruto was trying to piece this puzzle together. Sersi must have seen his face and decided to impart some knowledge.

"Try not to hurt your head trying to figure out what that is down there." she said condescendingly. "It is just a ship not a puzzle to figure out." Her smirk grew larger when she saw his annoyed face.

"I know what a ship is." he replied just as rudely. "I just want to know what kind it is."

"Oh, well if that's all you wanted to know then why didn't you just say so." Sersi shook her head at him like it was his fault for being so dumb.

Naruto grit his teeth. He didn't like how she kept trying to get under his skin.

"That down there is a Kree warship, from the _**Kree Empire**_." Sersi said in a slow tone.

The blonde growled. "You got a problem with me? Not happy that I saved your life back there when it was obvious you were getting your ass kicked." Naruto questioned her completely forgetting to question further about what the Kree were. He would ask later.

Sersi' smirk vanished, her eyes narrowed. "Watch how you speak to me human. I can crush you with a flick of my finger." she threatened.

Sui-San just watched as the two continued to bicker back and forth.

Naruto snorted. "I've heard that before. Listen, just tell me what I've done to you so we can move past this. I still have a mission to complete and by extension so do you."

That got the both of them upright. Sui-San elbowed her comrade.

Sersi sighed. "Fine, you have done nothing wrong to me. I just love messing with mortals, been doing it since ancient Greece, even messed with Merlin and Arthur Pendragon back in Camelot." She sighed in reminiscence, those were the days.

"You just wanted to mess with me?" deadpanned Naruto.

"Mmhm...your the first mortal who's piqued my interest in a long while. I know Sui-San agrees with me, neither of us have ever seen or heard of someone with your abilities." Sui-San didn't voice it but she nodded her head.

Before he could question her on this, the scene down below shifted. Out came a man he had seen once before fighting against the Captain; Master-Man. But it was who he had in his strong grip that raised more questions.

It was a small black child, dressed in extravagant clothes, small golden rings and head pieces.

_'It seems that two more objectives have been added to this mission.'_

In his eyes this child was important, he was obviously kidnapped and judging by his attire, he was someone of importance. The second was getting this ship under _HIS_ control, not any governments. This ship may just give him some idea of who brought him here.

The last thing on his agenda was getting back to his teammates.

So far from the looks of things, the Germans were having no luck opening the hatch to get inside.

"Argh! Let me go!" yelled the child.

"Why don't you make me, little prince." sneered the Nazi super-soldier, slapping the boy around for his amusement.

_'Well, that settles it. Have to try and get the kid.' _Naruto was now focusing on the child with more intensity. _'Let's see now, how do I go about this.'_

He surveyed the entire area and first decided to hide all of it from any eyes that may come upon it.

_**'Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu(Double False Surroundings Technique)'**_

Naruto noticed the men looking around, some of them even spouting about feeling a strange feeling overcome them suddenly.

He would have summoned 100 clones to take care of the men but he had two super-powered femme fatale' with him. So the three of them would be enough for the 300 man army, a hundred to each person.

"I'm going to blackout the area, is that going to be a problem for either of you?" he questioned, looking at the two Eternals.

"Not at all." answered Sui-San. "All we await is your signal."

He nodded and did his hand-seals, Sersi and Sui-San both watching in fascination, wondering how doing this with his hands equaled all the power he wielded.

"_**Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)"**_

That was the signal.

Both female Eternals watched as an everlasting darkness crept closer to them, completely shrouding their vision. It was a good thing they had an eyesight superior to most or they would be in the same boat as the screaming men down below.

Naruto turned to them. "The man holding the child is mine, kill all of the others."

They nodded.

"Now then, shall we dance, ladies?" he smiled viciously, earning a similar one from Sersi and a small one from Sui-San.

_xxx_

He was panicking.

He didn't know what was going on. His vision was nothing but darkness and the only thing keeping him firmly anchored was his grip on the boy.

His hearing still worked but all he could hear at the moment was the screams of his men, something was attacking them while they were blind. The screams were getting closer to his location, his legs were shaking.

_'Is this fear? Am I afraid?'_

He suddenly felt a prickle on his skin and felt something moist traveling down his chest and arm. Using his free hand, he reached up to where he felt the prickle and found himself gasping for air.

His throat had been slashed!

Both of his hands reached up to his open wound, trying to cover it the best he could. He fell to the ground in a heap.

Suddenly the darkness faded and he found himself looking into the eyes of the devil; crimson orbs looking down on him with hate in their eyes. Tears were beginning to form around his eyes.

Naruto was looking down at the man and at the wound he had inflicted. Ear to ear, the slash resembled that of a sick twisted smile.

_'Everyone always see's something different before they die. What do you see?'_

The blonde removed his mask and looked right at him a small smile on his face as his revealing left the Nazi super-soldier shocked.

Never would he have thought to have seen one of the good guys doing this. "B-But I thought...you were supposed...to be a hero! That's why you...kept...Asbestos Lady alive!" Choked out Master-Man, blood filling his lungs making it harder to speak or breath.

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "A hero? What's that?"

He saw the horror in the man's eyes knowing he would not be saved by him and soon Naruto saw the light fade completely; he was gone.

The blonde shook his head as he went to seal up the body for later, who knew what he could learn. Him a hero, what a stupid idea from a man who was fighting in a war. The man should have expected this to happen to him at one point, death lives on the fields of war.

He moved over to untie the boy.

"Stay away!"

He ignored the cries and before the child could try and escape, he cut him loose.

"You are free." he told the child, wanting to see what he would do now.

He could see the gears working behind his eyes, the prince was trying to figure him out. Naruto could appreciate genius and this boy had it in spades.

"Thank you." The boy finally said, his eyes warily watching him and the two females who suddenly joined him.

"Your welcome." replied Naruto. "Tell me, why did they take you hostage?" He feigned ignorance and sent a look towards Sersi, telling her to keep her mouth shut. She had been about to call him out on his ignorance and was instead pouting.

The child spat. "Cowards, they took me because I am prince of Wakanda and next in line of succession for the mantle of King once my father passes on."

Naruto nodded and had a calculating look on his face._ 'He has a good shoulder on his head and next in line to be King. I should see if he would like to learn under me, maybe become an apprentice.'_

He had been looking for someone to partner with him and continue on the skills he's learned over the years. Plus, it would be a good alliance to have a King at his side should he ever need it.

"What's your name. I can't keep calling someone who is of royal blood boy all the time?"

The child waved him off. "Do not worry over such trivial things. You are my savior and as such may call me by my birth name."

"And that is?"

"You may call me_ **T'Chaka**."_

_xxx_

The original trio were following prince T'Chaka as he led them back to his nation, explaining to them the wonders of his home. Along with some of his goals.

"So you wish to know more about battle?" Naruto asked T'Chaka.

"Yes, it is my goal to excel in the ways of the warrior while preserving Wakanda' heritage and old forms of magic."

Naruto wondered about this magic part but didn't say anything on it. "That is a lofty goal, but one I know you can achieve. Perhaps I can add a little of my own teachings?"

"And some of ours." chirped Sersi, smiling at Naruto's annoyed face. Even though they didn't call some of their abilities magic they could still help T'Chaka.

"...Like what?" T'Chaka finally asked.

"How to fight in the shadows, knowing when to take an advantage in times of battle or war. Remember this, in a fight to the death, only one will emerge and doing so by any means necessary."

"You mean to fight dishonorably?" T'Chaka wasn't unfamiliar with such tactics.

"I do. You do not sound displeased as most would be."

T'Chaka let out a humorless laugh. "I am not most people, I am being groomed to rule over a nation one day. If I can not do the things necessary to protect my people, then what point is there for me to be ruling."

Naruto nodded his head, he was getting more and more impressed with the teen in front of him.

"How would you like to learn under me permanently?" He asked the question that was on his mind. Perhaps he could find here what Steve and Jim found in Bucky and Toro; partners.

The young prince answered immediately. "While the offer is most tempting, I must decline. You are my savior, but that does not make us friends. I also do not wish to leave my people during such a time as this."

The blonde sighed in resignation. "You do have a good head on your shoulders, T'Chaka. I can also understand what it's like having to be in charge of a nation, albeit not as large as this one. I respect your choice but if you will allow it, how about I try and teach you some of my tactics before we reach your home."

T'Chaka thought about it for a moment, if this man truly wanted him dead, he would have done it or he wanted him to lead him to his country. If it was the later, he would find himself in trouble soon enough with his father.

"I would enjoy to see and learn another' tactics of battle."

Naruto nodded and began to explain somethings to him while Sersi added in a few things of her own, both annoying Naruto and intriguing him.

They were growing ever closer to Wakanda.

_xxx_

"Wow."

The scene in front of him was captured with that one word alone. In front of him stood perhaps the most technologically advanced place he had ever seen. He's seen buildings from Germany, Britain and a few other places, but none matched the craftsmanship to these here.

"I've seen better." spoke Sui-San, Sersi agreeing with her. "But it's not bad for humans."

T'Chaka chuckled. "Thank you for the one word compliment." He also took note of what the two women said and wondered what nation they were speaking about.

"T'Chaka, if your nation is advanced as you claim, then why have you not driven off the invading forces of the Axis?" asked Sui-San, seeing as advanced as they were how had they not driven them off.

Before he could answer, another voice spoke for T'Chaka. "Because we are still a young nation, we do not want others to know of us and our resources before we are ready. We only fight now because we must."

Naruto turned around, stopping his sightseeing, and came to land on an even weirder sight. A man, a man dressed in a cat suit.

"And you are?" he asked.

"You may call me _**Black Panther**_, or my more formal name, Azzuri; King of Wakanda."

Naruto bowed a bit, showing his respect for the man. Neither of the Eternals bowed, they would not bow before men or kings.

"I am sorry for my companions, one does not wish to show respect while the other is just too dumb to know what it is." His last statement was referring to Sersi, which got him a glare.

"It is quite alright, but tell me, why does a man such as yourself travel alone without his other comrades, Kagebōshi."

The blonde didn't show his surprise. "You know of me?"

"Even we have heard stories of a red eyed demon stalking the shadows of German soldiers. You are a kind of bogey man to the children of our nation." The King chuckled.

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"And your team arrived a few hours ago, they told us to look out for someone of your description. They made no mention of your two...concubines?" Azzuri asked, not sure if they were or were not.

Sersi and Sui-San bristled at that and were about to tear the king a new one. "Unfortunately no, although I wouldn't mind Sui-San since she is very helpful. But definitely not the other one, all she does is joke around and tease me."

Both women had different reactions. Sersi was frowning at his dismissal of her, she could be a great wife to someone, she just hadn't found the right man. Meanwhile, Sui-San didn't know how to react to the sudden information, sure she found the man attractive but she was far too old for him and far too old to love again. All she had was anger and vengeance on her mind and heart.

"You do know what they say about a woman who torments a man, right?" questioned Panther.

"No, what."

"They usually always have some form of feelings for that person."

Naruto looked at Sersi. "Me and her, ha!"

Sersi looked downright murderous and was about to blast him until she and everyone else heard a strange sound.

It sounded like a whistle, a very high pitched one at that.

They all looked around and then they felt it.

_BOOM!_

All of them looked up and could now see what the noise was, planes loaded with bombs were flying over the country.

'Shit!" cursed Naruto. _'If they can't take the country by force then the next best option is to wipe them off the map so no one can have them.'_ He figured the Germans might have been getting desperate, but to resort to this.

"Go and get the team, tell them what's happening while me and the other two try and take out as many of the bombers as we can." Azzuri nodded, if the man had saved his son and was working with Captain America, then he could trust him with this. T'Chaka followed after his father.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Sui-San and Sersi both watched as Naruto created another solid copy of himself and wondered why only one appeared. He had told them he could make as many as a thousand on a normal day.

"Why only one?" asked Sui-San.

"Because with the amount of firepower each of these bombs pack, my clones will get destroyed instantaneously. This one clone is more durable and it has more chakra, it can also use a lot of high level techniques." He informed them, a glint in his eye. He was positive they would be surprised with what it could do.

Sui-San nodded at the explanation, it made sense.

"The two of you are going with my clone and the three of you will try to destroy as many of the falling bombs as you can."

"And what are you going to be doing?" questioned Sersi, arms crossed over her bust.

He sent her a smile. "I'm going to board one of their planes and then shoot them down causing untold amounts of chaos between their ranks." The air around him began to distort around him, he was gone.

"Show off." huffed Sersi.

"C'mon ladies, let's get our jobs done." said the clone. The trio took off towards the middle of the chaos.

* * *

_**~Up in the Sky~**_

"Adjust the coordinates for the bombs!" shouted the pilot of the carrier.

He received no response.

"Did you copy that?!" He raised his voice louder over the propellers and engine of his plane hoping he was heard this time.

Still no answer. He risked turning his head around for a few seconds and saw two things. The first was the bodies of his two comrades lying dead atop two bombs. The second thing he saw were the two blood red orbs staring right at him, down to his very soul.

He suddenly flinched as he felt something prick his chest. Looking down, he could see why. There were two steel knives of some kind embedded where his heart was.

Naruto watched as the man slumped, dropping down to the ground dead.

"Whoa!" Naruto quickly took control of the plane as it had begun a descent downwards. He steadily began to guide it back on course. He had gotten lucky when he had entered this plane, he didn't really have an idea of what one of these planes looked like inside so he had just winged it, and here he was.

After getting the plane righted and avoiding his own fiery death, he began to look around the control module.

He began to sweat.

_'Oh shit! I don't know what any of these switches do!'_

This was nothing like what the movie him and Winston caught one day said it would be like, all he saw the person do was push two buttons and out came bullets. As far as he could see there were no buttons.

_'Okay...so the original plan I had is out the window-!'_

He just got an idea so crazy that it just might work.

First he needed a target and as far as he could see, there were hundreds to choose from. Picking one at random, he guided the plane and then put it into a nose dive when zero-g took over.

Floating in the air, he moved over to the front windshield and busted it open while launching himself out of it. Free falling from thousands of feet up, he maneuvered his body so it pointed in the direction he wanted to go, he applied wind chakra to his feet and palms and used them as thrusters.

_BOOM!_

There was the first plane to take out another, it was time to move onto the next.

Seeing his next target, he guided himself over and spotted the surprised pilot within. He used one of his hands to fish out a kunai and threw it directly in the direction of the pilot's head. The plane started to spiral out of control.

He saw one closer to him and decided to do the same thing he did earlier. Pushing his chakra once more, he launched himself like a bullet, crashing right through the window of the plane.

"Who-!"

_Squelch_

The pilot died before he could finish his question.

"Glad I made it inside."

"Too bad it will be the last one handsome." Naruto looked up and was surprised to see Warrior Woman in the same plane as him. But more than that, she looked pretty sexy straddling a giant bomb.

"That's dangerous you know." he pointed out.

"Nonsense darling, I live for danger." she said as she patted the giant weapon with one hand while the other held the trigger. The question running through Naruto's mind was if the trigger was for the bomb or something else.

"If you say so." He needed to keep her talking. "You know I killed your husband. He's lying down in some ditch, dead."

It didn't even faze her. "So? I never loved him, that was a marriage I only conceded to because my Führer asked me to."

_'Damn, that's cold hearted.' _

She smiled at his frown, she knew what he was trying to do.

"What is it the Americans say?" Pushing the button, the hatch below the bomb disappeared. "Yippie Ky Yay?!" she said as she and the bomb she rode plummeted thousands of feet below, laughing while falling to a certain death.

"Damn." muttered Naruto. "What a crazy woman..."

Suddenly his world was turned upside down as he felt gravity take hold of him. "Oompf!" His head had met the steel roof of the plane. He looked around and could see that the button she pushed did more than drop the bomb; it destroyed the panel. Naruto saw a small spark in the control panel and knew he only had seconds to get out before it blew.

Grabbing hold of two beams to steady himself and so his feet could steady on something hard, he bent his knee's and sprung himself out of the plane like a spring. The only place to go was the same opening the crazy Nazi woman had used.

_BOOM!_

Having made it out just in time to avoid that death, he was now in another jam. Now he was facing death if he didn't catch a ride. Only problem was there were no planes for him to get over to, and even if he did, they would just keep moving to avoid him. He wouldn't catch anymore by surprise now after some of them had seen him do what he did; no doubt radioing it in.

He was positive he wouldn't die from the fall since he could just slow himself down but he needed to do what he could while up here to help those down below. It was then he spotted a symbol one of his friends just wouldn't stop clamoring about.

The Blackhawks.

Only problem was he spotted eight planes, from what he was told, Zinda would have been the ninth. So where was she?

_'Maybe she hasn't gotten here yet or she's helping someone? Or she never made it into the squadron?' _Whatever the case was, he needed to figure something out before he hit dirt.

_xxx_

Sersi and Sui-San were easily destroying planes left and right, what with them being capable of flight and energy blasts. They were a force unto themselves.

"Rah!" Sersi angrily shot another out of the sky.

"...What's wrong Sersi?" asked Sui-San, she could see the pent up emotion in her fellow Eternal.

"It's Naruto!" she raged. "Where does he get off telling us what to do?! We're both Eternals, both considered to be goddesses." Sersi looked to Sui-San. "You, who have been hailed as the most beautiful of all Eternals. Why do we follow him!?" She was pissed.

"...Is this still about being considered his concubines?" She had hit the nail on the head, Sersi looked away from her.

Sui-San sighed.

"Why do you take such offense? You are immortal, in a few years you will not even remember him, he will be but bones in the ground." stated the older Eternal.

"That's not the point!" shouted Sersi. "How is he not enamored with me! With us! We are what all men seek in women, he should be putty in our hands, following our every command. Yet here we are following his." Sersi stomped her foot on the ground in anger while a huge piece of earth launched up into the sky.

_'So she throws a tantrum when she does not get her way.' _Sui-San shook her head. For someone like Sersi who has lived for so long, you'd think she would have grown up some.

"And you!" Sersi turned to the clone. "Are you going to do anything aside from just stand and watch as we do all the work, huh?!" She jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Well, the views were nice." commented the clone, completely taking Sersi off guard with said comments.

Sui-San cracked a smile at how easily the clone was able to get Sersi to quiet down.

"And don't worry, I am going to help. I was just trying to figure out how many I was going to need."

Both Eternals looked at one another and then at him, giving him quizzical looks. "How many of what?" asked Sui-San.

"Of these."

Once more, both Eternals watched as he clapped his hands together once and then do one of those weird signs with his hands.

"_**Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu(Laughing Buddha Technique)!"**_

Sui-San seemed to notice how everything on the ground below with them, plants, animals, and even the very air became still. And then the rumbling began, out of the earth, beneath her feet, giant wooden hands erupted. Each as tall if not taller than the buildings located in Wakanda.

The behemoth hands had gotten to work quickly, swatting any bombs they could get to out of the sky as if they were bothersome flies. In some instances, they would catch the weapons and hurtle them back to whence they came.

She marveled at such power and precision being wielded by a mortal or if he even really was one. After seeing this and the other things he could do, she began to question this. She looked over to her companion and could see she to was marveling at the phenomena before her.

It really was refreshing to see something new in the cosmos, but this would undoubtedly draw attention to the blonde. Which is what she wanted, she knew it was wrong of her to use the blonde in such a way but he didn't seem to mind, so he went with it as long as she helped him.

_'It is a good trade off.' _thought Sui-San.

She looked over to the blonde or to his clone. To those with average eyes, all they would see was a fine body, but she could see the beads of sweat rolling down the clone's face and hear his breathing become deeper.

The clone let out a sigh, it had used the Wood Release before but never to such a degree. It would eventually take it's toll on him and he would disappear but it was the reason he was created. Such was the burden and blessing of having such an ability.

The blonde clone could still remember how the original had gotten this ability which unlike his other three bloodlines didn't come naturally. This one was artificial. Information on this was something he head gleamed from the mind of Kabuto when the man had been trying to recruit Kimimaro to his cause and by extension, Orochimaru.

He had put a stop to that and he instead had gained a loyal shinobi, soldier, friend, and family member in one of the last Kaguya members.

And who would have thought that his body would be much more adept at taking in Hashirama's cells unlike the fools Danzō and Obito. Or any other who had tried. But unlike the others who had drawbacks, his only grew stronger as time went on he knew it was thanks to his Uzumaki heritage and possibly his others.

However, the clone's mind was like that of the originals. He to felt something had been done to the originals body as the face of Hashirama was no longer on his body. It was there to mark you as someone who went into forbidden areas and come out a monster.

So with it gone, he knew the original had been adjusted before waking up in this new world. The clone suddenly looked up into the sky.

_'I wonder how the original is doing? Probably having fun up there feeling what its' like to fly.' _thought the clone.

_xxx_

Contrary to what the clone was thinking, the original was not having a good time. No sir, not one bit.

He had been falling for a few seconds now and he could finally start to make out the ground due to the giant wooden hands doing untold amounts of damage. He would have used his_ Jikūkan Idō_ to transport himself but he wasn't sure if all the planes had similar interior's nor did he know what his pocket dimension would look like or where it would take him if he used it.

"Naruto!"

_'Hm?' _He turned to the sound of his name being called and spotted just the woman he was hoping would find him; Zinda Blake.

"Took you long enough!" he joked.

"Hey! You try finding a small dot in the sky full of people who want to pump you full of holes. Besides, I was helping my friend from the Blackhawk squadron!" She was irate and didn't need any lip from the other blonde.

"Sorry, sorry." he chuckled. "How about I make it up to you over breakfast? Meet me at my place say around seven tonight?"

"Ha! I'll have to hand it to you Naruto, even when facing certain death your one persistent bastard." Blake replied with a smirk.

"I'm not hearing a no...but seriously, can you help me out."

Zinda rolled her eyes. "Such a scaredy cat...but I guess I can help. Listen up, I'm going to open up the hatch behind the plane, your going to need to get your ass in here quick!" she shouted. Zinda didn't want to risk being shot out of the sky from a tank down below.

"Gotcha!" Naruto saluted.

He once more gathered wind chakra into his palms and feet and propelled himself over to safety. Once he landed inside, he went up to the cockpit.

"Thanks! I owe you one." he told her. "Now let's go and meet the others."

She shook her head. "Don't thank me yet! And no can do, you have new orders. Straight from Wintson's mouth." she hollered.

Naruto frowned. "New orders? What are they?"

"You are to travel to Stalingrad and help the Soviet's in repelling the invading forces of Germany."

"Why them?" he questioned. He didn't really know much about the country itself, just that they were in the war but not belonging to one side.

"Winston wants Joseph Stalin and the Soviet's on our side of the war and this is the perfect opportunity to show them we can help. With him on our side, the chances of this war ending go up."

Naruto nodded at the explanation. "Very well then, can you take us there right now?"

"Us?"

He nodded. "That's right, two women are following me and they'll be pissed I don't tell them about me leaving." He summoned a clone and gave it the information which would then move over to the clone down below.

"Are you done?!" she shouted. "Can we go!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And so off went the two blonds towards their new location, leaving the others behind for the moment.

_xxx_

"Naruto!" The clone heard his name called; it was the Invaders.

All of them, including Azzuri and T'Chaka showed up.

"Are you okay?" asked Steve, the first one to arrive.

"What the hell are those!?" shouted Toro, watching as the wooden constructs continued to perform their duty.

"Who are these two women?" questioned Anna.

The clone sighed, he really didn't have time for this, the technique would soon drain him completely, he needed to take down as many as he could.

"Sui-San, Sersi meet the Invaders. Invaders, meet Sersi and Sui-San." He introduced the two groups to each other. The clone suddenly closed it's eyes, he had just received information from a different clone.

"What's wrong Naruto?" questioned the Captain.

"Chaos Captain, chaos" he turned to the Eternals. "Sui-San and Sersi, I'm going to be running out of chakra soon and disappear, if you want to catch up to the original then I suggest you leave now."

Before they could ask what he meant, Steve beat them to it. "What do you mean leave? We still need you here!"

"I'm sorry Captain but he's got orders from Winston to travel to Stalingrad and help them repel the Nazi's over there. Hopefully when your done here we will have a new ally in Stalin." he told them.

Steve was reluctant to let such an asset as Naruto leave but if this would help in the war then he would allow it.

Azzuri stepped up. "Well, if that is the case, then I wish for you to give him this. Tell him it is a gift for not only bringing my son back to me but in helping our country." The Black Panther gave Sui-San a large chunk of metal.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Wakandan Vibranium, that piece is one of our most purest. Tell him to use it well."

The others wondered what this metal was but had no time to ask any questions as shadows drew their attention away from it. The shadows belonged to people they had fought once before.

"SKULL!" shouted Steve, going straight at the man who was the exact opposite of everything he stood for. The two began battle.

King Azzuri watched as the Star themed soldier went off on his own while the others squared off against their own enemies.

He could see Namor fighting against the other Atlantean. His sister going against Lady Lotus, he could faintly see both Toro and Jim in the air continuing where the blonde warrior Kagebōshi left off, destroying any plane they saw.

All that was left was a man in a manacle with some seventy men behind him.

"Strucker." growled Bucky.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain America Jr and a big black cat. Are the two of you supposed to stop us?" laughed the Baron.

"No, it ain't gonna be them but US!" shouted a man with fourteen men behind him.

"Tch, if it isn't _**Nick Fury**_." spat Strucker, glaring hatefully at the man.

"And his _**Howling Commandos**_!" shouted the rest of the unit.

"Sorry bout this your highness but this man is mine." stated Fury. "You and Bucky help the commandos with the rest of Strucker's men."

Bucky was about to protest but a hand resting on his shoulders prevented him from doing so. King Azzuri shook his head and told him to just move on. Some fights were not theirs to battle.

And so the battle for Wakanda began.

* * *

Naruto had long since dispelled his first clone and had seen the looks on the faces of his teammates when he told them he was leaving. They understood but it still didn't stop them from looking disappointed.

Right now he was currently on the plane headed for the Soviet and he was trying to get some sleep before he had to begin another mission so soon. After all, he wasn't sure how long he was going to be there nor the next time he would be getting sleep.

He was also pretty sure that Sersi was trying to stop him from getting sleep by trying to argue with Zinda, even though he was positive there was nothing to argue about. The trip itself would take a day, two at most.

The two Eternals had also delivered the metal that Azzuri said was for him, he didn't know what to do with it at the moment. So he just sealed it away until he could come up with something.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sui-San coming over to him. She sat down a seat over from him and said nothing, he heard some light snores.

_'She's asleep?' _He shook his head at that, he was a bit envious of people who could just close their eyes and fall asleep. It always took him a moment.

Naruto looked away from her and then up to the cockpit where Sersi and Zinda had bonded. Over what he wasn't sure, but they had nonetheless.

_Thump_

_'Hm?' _Naruto looked to his side since he felt some weight resting on his shoulder. Sui-San had her head resting on him.

He didn't really know her too well but he wasn't about to just shake her off, what kind of man would he be if he did. He sighed softly and laid his head atop of hers, letting her soft humming lull him to sleep.

_Click_

Zinda had to stave off her laughter or else end up in some ditch, she had given the camera to Sersi so they could get some material on the blonde. Well, she wanted some material on him, she wasn't too sure about Sersi.

_'I think she just wanted something on the both of them.' _thought Zinda.

Zinda was right, Sersi did indeed just want something she could throw in both of their faces.

"Thanks for the camera Zinda." said Sersi, handing back said camera to it's owner.

"No problem, but be sure to send me a copy."

"Sure thing." Sersi said. "If you don't mind me asking but what made you choose to fly all the way out here to save him? And how did you two meet anyways?" she asked.

"I don't mind telling a story or two, only if you offer me the same courtesy."

Sersi and Zinda began to trade stories back and forth while they continued to fly.

* * *

_**~ A Few Days Later ~**_

_**Stalingrad, Soviet Union**_

They had arrived a few days in Stalingrad and had scouted the area out for a place to lay low for a while. Naruto didn't have a timetable to finish this mission and he would be doing it alone this time.

Zinda would be staying to take him back but she was not field ready. Meanwhile, both Sui-San and Sersi went to meet with four other Eternals who were part of the KGB, he didn't know what for and he didn't bother to ask, it wasn't his business. Hopefully it wouldn't interfere with his.

Right now he was out, moving from roof to roof watching as houses were being lit ablaze with the residents still inside.

_'Damn Germans!'_

He sped off even faster and jumped, hurdling two houses, landing on the streets. Screams rung in his ears, families were being burned alive but not by the Germans. They were dead, he could clearly make out their uniforms, they had been killed by the man who was torching the homes.

Naruto recognized the man immediately. When the foursome had arrived in Stalingrad they had seen wanted posters of a man, or as Sui-San had said it best, a beast in human flesh. _**Arkady Rossovich**_, his crimes ranged from rape, murder, arson, treason, you name it this man has done it.

It was obvious he didn't care who he killed. So Naruto's first order of business was killing this man and then moving onto the Nazi's.

He pulled out a kunai and was about to speed over to him and tear his head off but a loud yell stopped him in his tracks.

"SAVE HER!"

Naruto heard the yell and looked up and ran full speed. Out of one of the burning buildings at the highest point he saw a pair of arms toss a small bundle out of it.

_'Shit!'_

A parent had just let go of their child hoping someone outside would catch them and raise them to be their own. Naruto ran over, put his weapons away and caught the small bundle.

He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly looked up, the entire building the child had been thrown out was now fully lit ablaze, the mother or father most likely dead.

_'This child is all that is left of their line.'_

He slowly unfurled the top cover and his eyebrows rose, surprise clear on his features at who exactly he was looking at. It was someone he knew.

"What are the chances we meet again, Natalia." It was the little girl he, Steve, Logan, and Ivan had saved from the Hand ninja clan.

"Hehehehe..."

Naruto spun around when he heard the cackle behind him and cursed silently, Arkady had snuck up on him and was ready to cleave him in half, child and all.

The least he could do was move Natalia out of the way, but he didn't need to apparently.

Arkady suddenly fell to the ground, reaching for his back as he moaned in pain. Naruto looked and could see a giant slash across his back, shoulder to shoulder.

_'Who did that?'_

He didn't see Sersi or Sui-San. And Zinda shouldn't have even been in the area.

"Who?"

"Me."

He looked up and found a drop dead gorgeous woman who was easily twice his size with a large broadsword at her side, blood dripping from it's point.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting ready for a fight.

"I'm Brunnhilde of Asgard and I've been looking for you for a long time now, Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

**_End of Chapter 4_**

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Finally does Brunnhilde catch up to Naruto! And she drops Arkady Rossovich like a ton of bricks to help him! Some of you may be asking who this man is as you may not recognize his name, perhaps you will recognize his villain name: Omega Red **_

_**Natalia Romanova makes her second appearance and she is going to be in a ton of future chapters of this story! I in good conscience couldn't take T'Chaka away from Wakanda to be apprenticed to Naruto so instead I decided that the future Black Widow would be better instead. Bet ya didn't see this coming. – There are a few more characters who will appear in later chapters who will also be under the guidance of Naruto; they are big name characters. Try and guess who?**_

_**Dropped tons of names in this chapter! Thanos, Apocalypse, and the Kree. Have plans for all of them in the future along with certain characters that are in relation to them.**_

_**Naruto kicked ton's of ass in this chapter: Matching Thor and often times beating him, Dropping a meteor on Apocalypse and the four horsemen, and then using Mokuton to swat bombs out of the sky! Told you I had another bloodline to unveil this chapter. **_

_**Hopefully the explanation made sense for how Naruto acquire Wood Release, and since his body has been 'modified' in this story, the mutation of Mokuton is a lot stronger.**_

_**Didn't go into too much detail regarding his Susanoo nor the mode of the smaller one. If ya want a better view of what the smaller one looks like then just think Espada from Bleach. I will post a pic of what the mask he wears when he goes into his Susanoo on my profile.**_

_**Just to be clear, Naruto is not a Demi-God in this story. It was just what Valkyrie believed him to be, that will be cleared up next chapter.**_

_**Know as to questions regarding pairings of this story:**_

_**Not Pairings but friends w/Benefits**_

_**1.)Anna Curry(Aquawoman)**_

_**2.)Hippolyta(Current Wonder-Woman)**_

_**3.)Sersi**_

_**4.)Sui-San**_

_**Potential Pairings But Not Definitive**_

_**1.)Brunnhilde(Valkyrie): I've liked her ever since I began reading Secret Avengers and when she helped Green She-Hulk against Red Hulk.**_

_**Last note: I'm not to sure how well I write out fight scenes so if there is anyone out there who is rather good at writing descriptive scenes and characters then let me know. I could use some help in that department if your willing.**_

_**Oh! and before I forget, the perverted chuckle in Naruto's head, that may be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that. Who knows, some of you may even already know who it is.**_

_**That's all from me, if ya got any questions or if I didn't mention something then leave them in the reviews section or send me a message.**_

_**Later!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Into The Cosmos!**_

_**Sup everyone, I'm back with yet another chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**Do check out the bottom of the page as it has info regarding why some of the names in this story get highlighted. Those are usually the names of people who will eventually become hero's or villains.**_

"Hello." – Regular Speech

_'Hello.' – Flashback/Thought Speech_

"_**Hello." – Jutsu Speech**_

_**'Hello.'**** – Demon Speech**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, DC, or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators and companies.**_

* * *

_**Stalingrad**_

No sooner had Naruto heard the words Asgardian did his crimson eyes blare to life while clutching Natalia closer to his chest, kunai in his other hand. No matter how beautiful this woman was in front of him and even if he did trust Thor to an extent, it did not extend to the one in front of him.

With a child in his arm, he could not risk endangering her if a fight were to break out. His eyes scanned every direction for any opening he could use. If that didn't prove fruitful then he would have to blind her or trick her in order to escape.

Seeing the defensive position that the blonde warrior took in front of her, Brunnhilde strapped her large blade on her back and held up her arms.

"I mean you or your child no harm."

He raised an eyebrow at her thinking Natalia was his child but said nothing, he gave her a small nod but did not drop his guard.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Brunnhilde smiled softly at the protectiveness of his daughter, her opinion of him as a warrior was high but now her opinion of him as a man rose even further. The universe needed more men like the one before her.

_'Strong in mind, body, and soul.' _She nodded to herself with a smile.

She stepped forward a bit and opened up her arms, again showing she meant no harm. "As I stated before, my name is Brunnhilde. I travel from Asgard in search of you, Naruto."

"And again I ask, why?"

"Do you truly wish to know my reason?" she asked.

Naruto tilted his head forward a bit.

"I find you interesting, you captivate me. From the way you move and fight to the subtle little things of looking for an escape route just seconds after I met you. I've watched you for quite a while now." she admitted.

The hair on the back of his neck rose when she admitted to have been watching him from afar. "Wait-"

"And it is my duty to escort you to the halls of Valhalla when you die. So you may feast and drink only as one such as yourself should."

"What do you mean one such as myself? And how long have you been watching me?" he questioned.

"I've known of you when you first battled my sisters; The Valkyrior. I sensed your strange chakra and found your bone weapons. Next I followed your trail, it lead me to different places such Germany, Madripoor, Wakanda, and now here."

Naruto's head was spinning with this information. How could he have been so blind to not have noticed a pair of eyes watching him from afar.

"And when I meant one such as yourself, I meant a Hero."

_'Why does everyone assume I'm a hero?'_ First it was Master-Man now it was the Asgardian in front of him.

He needed to set things straight.

"Why do you consider me a hero? I've taken numerous lives in this war, that is not what I would call a hero, but a soldier."

She shook her head. "It is not up to you if I or my kin consider you as such or the people you save everyday by killing in this war. The title of hero is a role that is given by the populace, so you have no real say in it."

Naruto found truth in her words, even if he didn't consider himself a hero, others might. It wasn't that he was adverse to being called such a thing, it just felt foreign to him. Who would want a killer as a hero?

Brunnhilde stood quiet, allowing for him to take in all that she had offered.

"Earlier...you said when I die. What did you mean by that?" That particular sentence struck him as odd.

"It is as it states. When you die, I take you to Valhalla."

"What if I don't die until I'm seventy?" He threw out a random number since he didn't how fast or slow he would age here. Or if he would even age.

Naruto took note of her sad smile. "Even then, I am to be with you. It is one of the burdens I have chosen to bear, no matter how long it takes for you to pass on, be it ten or one-hundred years, I will be at your side. Never leaving it and never seeing my home until I bring you back." She had taken a knee and held her head down.

The blonde Uzumaki was floored, she gave up her life at home with her family and friends all so she could take him to this Valhalla when he died. He idly wondered what else she may have had to give up to be here.

"Why?" he asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"Why do you give up so much for me? I am nothing special, just a simple man trying to find out why I'm here." He was referring to why it what he who was brought here.

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and snorted. "I think simple is to plain a word to describe you. I truly do not know why I gave up so much, perhaps I will find out why as I spend more time with you. And you are very special if even Odin granted me this request. If you have gained his interest then you will soon gain the interest of other cosmic beings. It bodes well for you to have such a pantheon at your back."

That got him thinking a bit. "I guess it does." he muttered, putting his kunai away.

The blonde giantess saw him put his weapon away and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for believing in me, Naruto. I am your bound comrade from now until we both depart for Asgard!"

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "How do you know my name anyways?"

"Thor."

Naruto didn't need to hear anymore, that one word was enough. He didn't think he would give his name out that fast, apparently he was wrong.

"Your daughter is very adorable." commented Brunnhilde. "What's her name?"

"Natalia Romanova."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "You each have different surnames?"

"She isn't my daughter by blood but I will still raise her as if she were. Teach her all I know." He smiled at that, he finally had someone to pass things down to. Brunnhilde again smiled at that, the man in front of her would make a good father.

_'But first...' _thought Naruto looking at a dazed Natalia.

With his Sharingan still active he slightly opened one of Natalia's eyes and soon found himself inside of his pseudo-daughter's mind.

It was blank. There was nothing, no memories for him to look at. He figured that with her being thrown out of a burning building and seeing your mother or father die, it would have left some scarring he may have to suppress. Yet there was nothing.

_'Oya?'_

Scratch that, he did find something and he didn't like what he was seeing.

_'That bastard Ivan!' _

Ivan Petrovitch had fooled he, Steve, and Logan back in Madripoor. He had been contracted by the girl' mother to bring her back home safely but he had dropped her off at a facility first. Put her and other girls into a program called the "Black Widow Ops" program. They had experimented on the poor girl, enhanced her bio-technologically and psycho-technologically, the girl wouldn't age or at least would age but incredibly slowly.

Ivan had cut a deal with some scientists in a place called Department X. After they had been done with her, he brought her back to her mother.

Naruto was going to kill him if he saw the man again and if it turned out that Ivan had something to do with the events of tonight, well, something worse than death awaited him.

Naruto had gotten out of her mind and began to look around, see if he could spot anyone.

"Brunnhilde..."

"...Yes?"

"Can you tell me if you feel anyone in the area?" She gave him a nod.

He watched her as she concentrated.

She shook her head. "None in the immediate area but I can feel two strong forces coming in our direction. They shone like beacons in the night."

'That must be Sui-San and Sersi.'

"Those are my other two companions..." he paused. "They won't be a problem will they?"

"Not at all. Any comrade of yours is a comrade of mine."

A few seconds later both Sersi and Sui-San arrived via flight, both of them looking as if they'd been in a fight recently.

"What happened?" he questioned, looking at Sui-San. Sersi meanwhile had walked over to his other blonde companion.

"It's best you don't know what we did." replied the mother of the mad titan.

"Do I know you?" Sersi looked at Brunnhilde with every ounce of concentration she could muster.

Brunnhilde meanwhile tilted her head sideways, a look of concentration on her own face.

"Yes...you do seem familiar to me..." muttered the lone Asgardian.

"I remember you!" They both shouted.

"Sersi!" the blonde female gave the Eternal woman a bone crushing hug.

"Valkyrie!" the Eternal woman returned the gesture.

While the two females were getting reacquainted with one another Naruto groaned. 'Oh god...Sersi knows another one...hopefully the Asgardian doesn't act like her.'

"Wait...I thought you said your name was Brunnhilde? Why did she call you Valkyrie?" he asked.

Both females stopped hugging and turned to him. "Valkyrie is a title I was bestowed. I lead the Valkyrior into the field and scour any souls we deem can roam the halls of Valhalla." she explained.

Before he could open his mouth once more, Sersi opened hers. "So what are you doing down here on earth?"

"That is a long tale..."

"I've got time." Sersi replied, her eyes ever so curious.

"I shall share mine if you will share yours." countered Brunnhilde.

"Deal."

With that being said, both females scooted off to the side and began to talk while Sui-San got closer to Naruto.

"Who's child is this?"

She looked down at the human girl, had to be about four or five years old, crimson auburn hair, green eyes, and pink lips. She would be very beautiful when she grew older.

"She's my daughter."

Sui-San sent him a surprised look. She didn't remember him ever saying he had a child nor do they resemble one another. Before she could ask another question a tiny voice interrupted her.

"Are you my new papa then?"

All chatter had stopped, both Sersi and Brunnhilde turned to Naruto and the girl in his arms, as did Sui-San. Naruto had a small smirk on his face.

_'She was feigning sleep and was listening in on our conversation...' _Naruto was impressed with Natalia and knew then and there, she would be something special. She was already such a natural and would only excel in what he would teach her.

"Aye, that I am Natalia. That I am." Natalia's response to his admission was to snuggle closer into his chest.

Brunnhilde was smiling, Sersi was gaping, and Sui-San looked like she was in pain. Naruto figured she was in pain since she was never able to really raise one of her children while the other was a murderer. So hearing a child call her mother must have stirred something in her.

Natalia's green eyes peered out from her new father's chest and towards the three ladies opposite them.

"Are you my new mommy?" she asked no one in particular.

Natalia's cute little face and the way she worded her question grabbed the hearts of each woman. All of them moving closer to the little girl. Naruto figured that Sui-San would have been the most affected by the question and she was, but he wasn't sure why the other two were.

_'Maybe their maternal instincts are kicking in?' _He shrugged, he wasn't a woman so he wouldn't know what that felt like.

He looked at all three of them and wondered what their answer would be.

"I am." All three of them answered at the same time.

_'This should be interesting.'_

All three females looked at one another before they began to talk amongst themselves. He could see one of them waving their arms around wildly, that was probably Sersi.

He decided to speak up. "Look, as interesting as this conversation is going to be, let's not do this in the streets among the corpses." The trio of women looked at him and then around, and nodded. They made their way back to the safe house.

However, in all of their distraction, Naruto and the other three forgot about the half dead man who had been cut down by Brunnhilde. After the group had left, his barely alive body was getting dragged away by another group of people.

_xxx_

_**~A Month Later~**_

A whole month had passed since the incident in Stalingrad and the six had flown over to Auschwitz, Poland. Naruto had been given another mission by Winston, this one was going to be a bit more gruesome than a few of his others. He was headed in to liberate an extermination camp. Save any he could while killing any Nazi's who remained.

Natalia didn't want him to go and leave her, not after they had bonded for the month. He had never felt more human than soldier than when he was with her. It had been decided amongst the females that each would be responsible for a facet of Natalia's upbringing.

When she got a bit older, Sersi would begin to teach her how to flaunt her looks to get what she wants in the world and from men. He wasn't happy about that but knew it was something she would need to learn one day. He told himself it was a form of deception to fool others, it didn't sound as bad when he said it that way.

Zinda wanted to show her how to fly any and all kinds of planes when she got older but also instill a strong drive; always reaching for the goals she set. She wanted to instill that woman could be just as good if not better than most men. Naruto agreed with her on that, he knew women that were better than some men.

Brunnhilde would teach her weapon and hand-to-hand combat, along with tactics. She would also be in charge of her physical regiment.

However, the one who had the most adverse effect with being a pseudo-mother to a child again was Sui-San. From what he understood, she never got the chance with her youngest son while the oldest had went mad long before. The point is, her children never needed her, not like Natalia did.

Sui-San taught her morals, compassion, responsibility, and even love. Even when she thought she had none to give. She loved Natalia like she were her own flesh and blood.

Naruto smiled at their motherly instincts.

_'Natalia is going to be the best when we're all done with her.'_

The blonde could say this with certainty. Their wasn't much left he could teach her aside from a few things, what with her combat instructor and deception instructor already being chosen. He would help out with her physical training though, he wanted her agile not musclebound. Only other things he could teach were a few shuriken and kunai techniques, how to blend in with shadows, and how to move like a shinobi.

Last thing he could do for her was show her the love of a father. Something he never had as a child growing up.

He put a tight lid on his thoughts, he was coming up to the area.

Big iron gates stood in his way, all of the concrete walls were lined with barbed wire to prevent entry or escape. He had been told of these camps before but he's never seen the inside of one.

A very young medic in the British army named Alfred had once told him he had only seen one side of the war and had yet to see it's other uglier side. How humans, men who bleed the same color could do such things to a fellow man when animosity drove them to such deeds.

Naruto was not blind to what the young medic had told him and there was no doubt in his mind he would be seeing some horrible things once he entered the camp.

Subtly looking around for any unwanted attention, the blonde scaled the walls on his feet while simultaneously adding wind chakra to a kunai. Once the barbed wire had been cut, he hoisted himself over the wall and landed silently near a building.

Making sure there were no people in his vicinity, he moved over to the building wall. Crossing his fingers together, he summoned two lone clones and ordered one to go to the highest vantage point and get a layout of the entire camp. The other was to search the camp for any hostiles. The clones did as instructed.

Naruto waited a few seconds before receiving the flood of information and then frowned. Stepping away from the wall and turning the corner, he was out in the open, not a single soul to see him. He looked around and could see guns and other make-shift weapons lying on the ground.

_'It seems our information is dated.' _Naruto could see the telltale signs of a rebellion in the camp. That explained why weapons were strewn about and why the place was deserted.

Regardless of the fact that a rebellion had taken place, he still needed to search the place. And it was then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Vanishing via body flicker, he suddenly appeared in front of two startled teenagers. One male, the other female.

By Naruto's view, neither looked older than about fifteen but it was clear both had been victims in this camp. He smirked when he saw the how the boy put up a protective stance in front of the girl. Naruto put up his hands indicating he meant no harm.

The teen had calmed down a bit but his eyes still held distrust.

"Relax boy." Naruto spoke in fluent German. "I mean you nor your friend harm."

Neither spoke and continued to stare.

"I'm here to clear out this camp and help any remaining survivors."

That piece of news seemed to elicit a negative reaction from the boy. "A little too late for that." he said as he looked around.

Naruto followed his line of sight and knew what he was referring to, he had seen the ditches and the thousands upon thousands of bodies in them. And he had yet to check the buildings.

"So, what are your names and what are you still doing here?"

Again, both remained silent. Naruto sighed at their lack of communication skills.

"Look, I'm sorry for not getting here in time but with me here and what information I can find, we will have better opportunities to stop more of these places." he stated.

That seemed to get the two teens attention and they both looked at one another, they each nodded to the other.

"My name is Max, _**Max Eisenhardt**_. She's _**Magda**_." The boy named Max introduced.

"Nice to meet you Max, Magda. You can call me Kagebōshi, now can you tell me what your still doing here?"

Both wondered why he had such a funny sounding name but shrugged. "We were searching for food or any other survivors."

"And did you find any?" asked Naruto.

Magda chose to answer. "We found one. A very nice lady who helped us a few times but the bad doctor and another man have her in that building." Magda pointed in the direction of what Naruto believed to be a hospital.

_'So I've one hostile, one potential hostile, and one prisoner.'_

He turned his attention back to the two teens.

"Okay, this is the plan. I want the two of you to remain here and wait for me. I'm going to see if I can save that lady so you three can start a new life."

Max's and Magda' eyes lit up at this information. A chance for a new life.

"However, if I run into trouble and I'm not back in thirty minutes then I want the two of you to run to a safe place. You two are smart, that much I can see and your survivors. You won't let something like this bring you down." Naruto could see his words having the desired effect as a new confidence and drive could be seen in their eyes.

"What are you going to do to the bad men?" asked Max.

Naruto eyed the youngster. "I'm going to make sure neither bother anyone ever again." he stated, getting a nod from Max.

"Okay then, we will wait."

"Good. Be right back."

Naruto left the two teens and walked over to the hospital building. Upon pushing the door open, the first thing that assaulted his senses was the smell. It still had that smell of disinfectant but it was overridden by the smell of rotting corpses.

Hundreds upon hundreds of dead rotting bodies had been forcibly stuffed into the building. He could see a multitude of ages ranging from teens like Max and Magda to young adults, full grown males and females, elderly, children, and even babies. His personal opinion, the last two were the worst he had to look at.

Almost all of the children and babies had died of starvation or dehydration. Others had died of too much experimentation, there were some bodies that were missing an arm or a leg, it was probably to see how long the body could last without it. Others had extra limbs attached, they most likely died from shock to their body or infection.

_'So much potential...just gone.' _Naruto bowed his head for a moment, offering a small prayer to the deceased. The people in the camp hadn't deserved this fate.

Moving on from the entrance, he found some stairs leading up but suddenly stopped. Standing with their back to the stairs was a man, dressed in all black with a few weapons on their person.

_'Is there another ninja clan aside from The Hand?'_

Whether his question was valid or not did not matter at the moment, he needed to get rid of this person to continue forward. Shifting his weight every time he took a step on the stairs, he was behind the man and attacked swiftly.

Naruto had covered the man's mouth with his own hand while simultaneously wrapping his other arm around his neck; he put him to sleep. The blonde didn't need any blood splattering on himself or the surrounding area right now or risk the blood hitting the ground alerting everyone to his presence.

Silently carrying the unconscious body back downstairs, he laid it down and then killed the man with a kunai to his heart. No one would notice one more body added to the mix. With that deed done, he went back up stairs.

As he reached the top and moved around a bit, he heard voices.

"How much longer is this going to take, Nathaniel?" asked one voice.

"Not much longer my liege. I just need a few more things from my other lab, just give me a few moments." Naruto heard a door opening and closing.

_'Okay, so the doctor is moving away for the moment. I'll deal with him after dealing with what's in here.'_

Moving even closer still, he came to see an open area, largest of the hospital so far. There were multiple operating tables with various instruments but only one table had his attention. The two teens outside hadn't seen the other people in the hospital.

He was looking at a total of five people in the room, minus the doctor and the one he's already taken care of. Three resembled the man he had just killed so he assumed they were body guards for the man who was standing over the woman on the table.

He was a man who looked about fifty with a few shades of white in his hair already. Naruto guessed the man had to have been some sort of royalty since the way he stood showed that. He also must be some kind of warrior or else he wouldn't have a blade on his waist.

The woman laying on the table looked very similar to the man overlooking her. They shared the same colored hair and eyes but the rest belonged to the woman's mother, whoever she was.

"Why?" Naruto heard the woman ask, sobbing as she did.

"Hm?"

"Why did you let him do those things to me?! To your own flesh and blood family?!" she yelled, crying harder.

"Family?" The voice of the man sounded confused. "You are mistaken. I don't remember raising such a weak child as yourself. And I never considered the others of your family part of my own. You nor your son were worthy of being my heir." stated the man.

"Then WHO!? If not your own daughter?!"

That little tidbit struck a chord in Naruto. The two talking were father and daughter; just like him and Natalia.

"It is quite simple really. Your younger sister has shown much more promise than you ever did and she is my chosen heir."

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes how the woman just kept crying, trying to shrink away from everything around her. It was difficult with her wrists and ankles chained. Naruto decided it was time to move.

"Try not to think to much of it Nyssa. You were just not suited for my positi- Argh!"

The man had stumbled forward, gripping the wound in his arm. He turned around and found one of his men dead with something piercing their skull from the back and out the front and into his own flesh. The other two guards took defensive positions around their master.

"Most impressive." The man stated. "Will the man who is here to kill me do me the honor of showing himself?"

Before any of them could blink, a razor thin piece of sharpened bone invisible to the eye traveled through the air and through the eye of a guard. Said guard didn't even have time to react and they were dead on the ground.

"Truly most impressive." The man complimented.

"I don't see why your so excited, your going to die today as well." Naruto had jumped down from the rafters which he had moved to after killing the first man.

The man ignored the threat. "Why don't you join my forces, I can always use a man such as yourself in my quest for saving the earth."

"Saving the earth?" questioned the blonde shinobi.

"Correct."

He decided to humor the old man. "And how do you plan to accomplish such a feat?"

"By getting rid of most of the cancerous filth that inhabits it; humans."

Naruto shook his head._ 'So I'm just dealing with another Madara and Kaguya.' _This man in front of him needed to die.

The man must have sensed his displeasure and quickly decided a retreat was in order. He was not at full strength anyways and would need to take a dip in his pit once more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small round orbs.

"Till we meet again, warrior of shadows."

Naruto watched as the man threw one ball around his own feet and the other towards the trio of him, the guard, and his daughter. The one around the man's feet erupted into white smoke that completely covered his appearance while the other erupted into something that resembled smoke but was in a different color.

The color was yellow-brown and it smelled foul; like mustard. Instantaneously, he knew what it was, not even bothering with the last agent, he went to the girl and grabbed her.

"_**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)!"**_

The two immediately became intangible. Naruto pulled the woman named Nyssa away from the table and they both watched as the guard began to die slowly, blisters appearing over his face. He began to choke for air.

Nyssa had been slightly terrified when she had suddenly slipped through the chains and table like some sort of ghost. She watched as her and the man who saved her suddenly melted into the ground and appeared on the bottom floor of the hospital.

"C'mon, let's get out of the area!" Naruto took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the building.

She looked behind her and could see the gas spreading downstairs, sunlight suddenly hit her eyes and she had to shield them. Feeling the warmth of the hand letting go of her own, she squinted her eyes and could see him moving his hands very fast.

"_**Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu(Wood Expulsion Technique)!"**_

This technique was normally used for defensive purposes to surround oneself from harm but this time it was not the case. Naruto created a larger than normal dome around the entire hospital, holding in the gas from escaping.

He manipulated the entire dome and watched as it began to slide back into the earth whence it came, taking the building and gas inside of it with it.

The immediate threat was averted.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. Neither Max nor Magda were in the area and must have left long ago. They had probably spotted the doctor and made a run for it. He turned to the woman.

"You okay? You didn't inhale any did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." she said. "Thank you for saving me from my father." she muttered.

"Your welcome. I'm a father myself so I couldn't let what was going on continue. So...what's your name?" he asked, trying to get some information.

"_**Nyssa al Ghul**_, daughter of _**Ra's al Ghul**_, the bastard you chased off earlier." she muttered the last part through gritted teeth. "Though I won't be going by that surname for long after this."

"I see." Naruto made a mental note to look up this character. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"I don't know. My whole family, husband, son, and daughter were killed a few weeks earlier by that freak of a scientist. All I have left in me is revenge; I'm going to kill my father and take everything he's built. His resources, his land, and even his League of Assassins."

Naruto internally groaned, now another group of assassins had popped up alongside The Hand. How many more were on the way?

"Okay, well I don't know how much help I can be with that but I can get you out of the country so you can start." said Naruto watching her perk up at this info.

"You would do that for me, even though you don't know me or the fact I want to kill my father."

"Not my business, as long as it doesn't affect me or my family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one more bug to squash." He began to walk to the lab where the doctor had went.

"Be careful around this man, the Nazi's stationed here had a nickname for the man and I find myself agreeing with their assessment."

"And what's that?"

"Nosferatu."

He had no idea why they would call someone a vampire. "He was the one who experimented on you primarily?"

She looked down in sadness. "Yes, he took my family then he took my ability to give life; I'm barren now thanks to him."

Naruto had heard enough, he continued his walk to into the one story building.

This one wasn't as big as the other building but it certainty rivaled it in terms of sheer wrongness the place gave off. He spotted two children, perhaps a bit older than Natalia on a table along with a few charts. Flipping through a few pages made him put it down right away and he wondered how such monsters walked the same earth as everyone else.

The two children were twins and the tests run on them were very horrifying. They would cut off the limb from one child to see if the other felt the pain, they wanted to test to see if there was any type of psychic connection between the siblings.

Once he was done killing the man he was going to burn the place down.

He continued to scour the place, finding rooms that usually held nothing but equipment until he came across the room he was looking for. It was the doctor's office, this room along with one more were all that was left of the building. He would check out the last room after his business was done.

The front of the door read: Dr. _**Nathaniel Essex**_.

Naruto didn't care about being subtle here and kicked the door open and began shooting bone projectiles everywhere. None of them hit their mark as there was no one for them in the room to hit.

Seeing all of the noise he just made and seeing nobody in the room, he dashed out the door and went for the last room.

_'There he is!'_

He wasn't going to allow the man time to escape. Dashing forward with two blades in palm he slashed at the man's neck and watched as a thin line appeared on his neck before his head rolled off. Blood spraying everywhere from the no longer attached veins.

_'Well that was anti-climactic.' _The blonde looked at the head as it rolled over to him and he had to agree with Nyssa, the man did look like a vampire. Pure white skin, black hair and lips, red eyes along with a red crystal atop his forehead along with razor sharp teeth.

Naruto shrugged, it was better this way. But he did wonder why the man hadn't reacted to the noise from the previous room and it wasn't until he saw it that he understood why.

There in a glass case stood what he would consider the most beautiful gem he had ever seen. The only one that even came remotely close was the gem that Tsunade had given him, but he had broken that one apart to give as rings to his wives.

Unlike his other gem this one was not greenish but a colorful yellow; almost golden. He decided it would look better on him than in a glass case with a bunch of electricity running around it trying to do whatever it did to it.

He broke the glass and grasped the gem, it was then he felt a surge of some kind filter throughout his entire body. Wondering what that was about, he shrugged and chalked it up to the electricity running through the thing.

Seeing as he was done, he lit the body and head ablaze and went outside to watch as the entire place burned.

_xxx_

Naruto was outside of the building and he spotted Nyssa a few feet away but then spotted another person; a female. She was standing over one of the ditches, looking at the tons of bodies.

"Um...Excuse me, I'm sorry I didn't see you when I came in but this place is deserted. If you were kept prisoner here then your free."

The hair on his neck suddenly stood up as a cold chill ran through his body as he heard the raspy chuckling of the woman. It wasn't normal, it didn't even sound human, it just sounded wrong.

His heart rate began to spike as his heart was pumping blood twice as fast. The woman turned around to face him fully and he felt the chill turn to ice. But some part of him did feel oddly warm one moment.

She was pale, deathly pale with black lips that looked blue due to how cold it was. Her hair was as dark as the night as were her clothes that hung to her frame. Black pants, a dark muscle shirt, black gloves and a black umbrella. The only other things that weren't black were the ornament around her neck and her silver eyes.

"Such a gentlemen, but hold that thought please." Naruto watched as the dead flowers she had in her other hand were dropped on top of the deceased. A final parting gift.

"Who are you?" He was forcing his body to stand still as he fought his fight or flight instincts. He so badly wanted to pull out a weapon.

"Your so silly, you know who I am. Everyone knows who _**I**_ am." she replied with a smile.

Naruto tried to calm his breathing as he racked his brain trying to think of who she was and the clues she had given. She was someone everyone knew. Her smile widened when she saw the look of realization come across his features.

"You...You're Death!"Naruto was staring at Death personified.

"Correct. I am _**Death of the Endless**_."

"What do you want with me? I don't think it's my time yet." Naruto may be powerful and still growing in power but even he was not adverse nor was any being to the touch of Death.

She nodded her head at him. "No, you are right. It's not you're time yet. At first, I couldn't see your end and then I figured out why. You aren't from this dimension, so while you can still die in this realm I can't collect your soul. Unless..."

Naruto noticed she wasn't going to keep talking so against his better judgment he asked. "Unless what?" It was a setup and he knew it.

Death smiled, glad he had played along. "Unless you become my avatar. Then you really will become something special." He shivered when she said special.

_'Being called special by Death can't be good.'_

"Quite the contrary my little ninja." She had read his mind. "It is very good. Don't you want to remain in this realm?"

"Wait, if this is true, then why does Brunnhilde want to take me to Valhalla when I die?"

Death snorted. "Valhalla, Ha! The Asgardians would have been in for a surprise if they had tried to take you. You would have just faded from the beings pretending to be gods." Naruto guessed that compared to Death you weren't really a god or goddess since they could still die.

But the entity was correct, he found this place much more interesting. For one, there was more life compared to his old world and this world was only on it's second world war while the home of shinobi had already gone through it's fourth. Plus, he didn't have much to go back to.

"How long would I have to be this avatar for my presence and soul to reside here and not fade?" He didn't want to get into something he couldn't reverse later on.

"As long as you want or I could just kill you now and send you back." Death wanted an avatar to represent her, she was tired of _**Eternity**_, _**Oblivion**_, and _**Infinity**_ spouting this and that about their avatars. It was high time she got one!

Naruto for obvious reasons couldn't tell if she was being serious or not about her killing him right then and there, he couldn't take that chance.

"No, I very much like being alive. If I accept this, does this mean I gain immortality? Or who gets to live and die?

"No, that's my domain and it will remain so. You will not gain full immortality but be semi-immortal which means you can still die but it would take a lot. And just to sweeten the pot, I can let you choose who becomes semi-immortal like yourself, that way you won't be lonely. Plus a few perks."

_'Semi-immortality isn't a perk?'_

"Not really." answered Death with a bland tone.

"Can you stop doing that!"

"Fine." she pouted.

Naruto shook his head, he felt like he was dealing with an overgrown kid here and not an embodiment.

"So what are these perks then?"

"Well, one goes hand in hand with your semi-immortal status; immunity to all diseases."

This peaked his interest. "Does this extend to others of my choosing as well?"

"Hmm...since your my first avatar then I guess I could make an exception." Death quickly scanned his mind without him noticing and smiled, she knew who he was thinking of.

He nodded his head, knowing exactly who he would grant immunity to. He motioned for her to continue.

"Another perk is a weapon I received from a friend, you can equip it to that overgrown guardian of yours." Once more she had grabbed his attention.

"And what weapon is this?"

The umbrella that she was using as a walking cane suddenly began to transform into that of a black blade. Even from afar he could sense the power in the weapon.

"I'd like to introduce you to the _**Ebony **__**Blade**_, a blade crafted by my friend Merlin Satanspawn." she explained about the curse laid upon it because it was used with the terrible magics of said sorcerer and only those who could resist it's curse could use it to full strength. But with the bad came some good, it blocks all magic and even absorbs it if angled correctly.

"I'll take the blade." He was confident he could resist it. "What of the other perk?"

"Hmm...perhaps I should wait on the final one or I could give it to you in chunks." she said looking at him. "After all, I don't want you going insane on me, not like some of the others..." she muttered the last part.

His eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Death looked at him and snorted. "What? Did you think you were the only avatar? Some of my brothers and sisters have their own as well and the perk I'm talking about could make you go insane." she had already seen it happen.

"Well, I certainly don't want to go insane so I'll take the last perk in chunks."

Her eyes lit up as much as they could for a being such as her. "So you'll do it?"

He nodded his head, it's not like he would be doing this for a long time. He oddly felt comfortable around Death the more he kept talking to her which is something he wasn't expecting. He felt he could trust her. She was definitely better than some of the stories he had heard.

"As a show of thanks for doing this for me. I will allow your soul to go to which ever afterlife you so wish, along with a few special people."

"Oh...um okay, thank you." He totally wasn't expecting that. "Can I ask you something before leave?"

"Shoot?"

"Who took me?" It was the question he wanted answered the most.

Death shook her head sadly. "Sorry but I can't say for risk of upsetting the cosmic balance of things. While I am Death, I am still bound by certain rules and I cannot risk breaking them. Just know that those who took you and the other one are part of a much larger universe." she said and then left before he could question her.

"Wait! What did you mean by other one?!" She was gone, what did she mean larger universe? Were those who took him powerful enough that even death dare not try anything.

_'Could things unravel if such forces of cosmic nature went at it?' _

Unfortunately, that was a question that would not be answered for a very very long time.

Seeing as the abstract entity was gone and no longer bothering him, he walked over to Nyssa.

"So...did you notice anything just now?"

Nyssa was shaking her head. "Nothing, I just saw you standing over the ditch offering up a prayer to the deceased. Why?"

"No reason, c'mon let's go."

"Did you take care of the doctor.

"Aye, that I did. He won't bother anyone else."

Naruto guided Nyssa out of the camp and back to his current safe house where his daughter and her four pseudo-mothers awaited them.

_xxx_

_**~Two Months Later~**_

It had been two months today since the group of six finally came back to Britain. It had been a first though for Sersi, Sui-San, and Natalia. Naruto was proud to say that his daughter was coming along nicely, her training to him didn't really matter at the moment even though he knew she was excelling in whatever was being taught.

No, he was glad she was adjusting to life so well, with him being her father and the other four acting as mothers. Natalia may have had a fifth if Nyssa had decided to join them but she had declined stating she needed to organize things with herself before she could move forward. He understood that and let her go walk her own path though he stated the offer to come join them was still on the table, all she had to do was find them and ask.

And while thinking of Nyssa he inadvertently thought back to his run in with Death and the two gifts she had given him. He had yet to use the Ebony blade with his Susanoo but it was the other gift that was slowly taking shape that had him questioning his sanity.

There had been certain times when he felt he knew much more about a person's body than he should have. Whenever he was around people he was aware of just how healthy a person was or if that person had a disease of some sort. He just knew...and it was hard being around large groups of people when it was on. He had used his clones to try and hone this ability but it was to no avail. This was something he would need to master on his own.

He also found it odd that neither an Asgardian nor two Eternals had felt anything different with him since his encounter. But then again, he guessed since death was literally around every corner he didn't feel any different than normal even though his encounter with said concept was literal.

He was glad that right now he had some down time before he went on his next mission, this time with the Invaders. He decided to spend it with Natalia. He had asked her what she wanted to do and she suggested weapons training; specifically what he had begun to teach her.

Shurikenjutsu.

He had agreed of course and they were both out back looking at four dummies he had set up for her to practice on.

"Remember the three basic fundamentals..." He started.

"...Grip, aim, release." She finished.

"Shoulders back, throw to the side, release before completing the swing for max accuracy and speed." He coached.

Natalia did as her father instructed and she got a bulls-eye on all of her targets. She had a smile on her face as she completed her task when she felt a weightlessness and found her father carrying her and spinning.

"Good job, I'm so proud of you." She beamed at the praise and now wanted to do more targets so her father would praise her some more. Natalia began to giggle as she was starting to get dizzy.

Naruto loved hearing that sound, sounded like angels laughing to him. It just washed away everything he was stressing about for the day, week, or month and he would do everything in his power to make sure she kept on smiling and laughing.

He had never had kids before, not even back then with Samui, Temari, Shizuka, or Ryūzetsu. There was just no time to start a family, so he was kinda surprised he had taken to raising a child so well. Or at least that's what all of the females in the house tell him.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"Mm..."

He waited patiently.

"I wanna go and play with mommy."

"Which one?"

A few of the choices had been cut down, for one, Zinda had taken off over a month ago to try and continue her efforts of joining the Blackhawks.

Sersi and Sui-San were around but they didn't interact socially with many of the others. They talked with Mystique, Irene, and Winston from time to time but mostly kept to themselves.

And speaking of the two female lovers, they had taken a shine to Natalia as well and mostly spoiled her when they could since they couldn't teach her much. Or more there wasn't much for them to teach her with so many teachers already.

He had even joked about getting more children so everyone could teach one of them. A few people laughed at that but Irene had sent him a look; she knew something about the future. And it involved what he just said. He hadn't bothered to ask her since he didn't want to know.

"I wanna see big mommy." Natalia illustrated this by widening her arms as far as she could. She obviously meant Brunnhilde.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, laughing as the little red-head grabbed on the two bangs that framed his face and used them as reins; like a horse.

"Giddy up!"

He ran through the house like a wild man, Natalia all the while laughing at her daddy. He was having a blast until he ran into the wall that was Valkyrie, looking none to pleased with the way he was endangering their daughter.

_'Man, Brunnhilde really has taken to acting like a mother like a fish takes to water, and even sometimes treats me like we were married.'_

In all honesty though he just couldn't stare at her and not lie to himself; he felt attraction to the Asgardian warrior. She wasn't like Sui-San or Sersi who admitted to using him for their own end games. Nor was she like Zinda who was more focused on furthering her own career at the moment nor like Mystique and Irene who were mostly just living day to day with no real direction as to where they were going with their lives.

Brunnhilde had nothing like any of that. She was there because she chose to be and was not using him in any way like the two Eternals. The Asgardian was a warrior through and through and so she held no serious drive for a thing like a career and her path was already set for her life.

He watched as the blonde warrioress interacted with Natalia and only recently found himself admiring her from afar. She was one of the most beautiful he had ever laid eyes upon and was strong not only in body but in mind as well. It just felt different whenever he looked at her compared to the other females in the house.

_'Maybe it's because she had opened herself up to me when we first met that I feel more of a connection to her than the others?' _He often wondered if that was indeed the case or not.

"My face is up here warrior."

Naruto hadn't realized it but he had been staring at Brunnhilde' large chest for a while now and he looked away in embarrassment. Hopefully his little girl hadn't seen him doing that.

Brunnhilde smiled at how easily she was able to rattle him. She didn't understand why certain residents of Midgard acted so prudishly. There was nothing wrong with admiring the opposite sex.

"Sorry." apologized Naruto.

She shook her head and waved him off. "Think nothing of it. I myself was just poking a bit of fun at thee." She then went over to Natalia and bent over, giving him a prime view of her backside.

His heartbeat went a click faster as he kept staring at her and he may have made a move had a blaring voice not pierced his skull.

_**'Get in there Naruto!'**_

He grabbed his head and had a distinct feeling of who said it.

_**'Yep! It was me who said it.'**_

That settled it for him, he was finally going insane. There was no way that she could be there or maybe it was that perverted little voice in his head finally coming out.

_**'Yeah it's perverted, it's me Matatabi!'**_

That last word had frozen him still, nothing around him seem to be moving either. He left both Natalia and Brunnhilde in the room while he went to his own.

No sooner had he entered his room did he shut the door and lock it. Climbing on to his bed, he got in his stance and began to try and enter his mind.

_**~Mindscape~**_

He couldn't believe it, right there in front of him was one of the nine Bijū. This must have been the other person that Death must have meant. But out of all those who could have been sealed inside of him, why did it have to be the respectful at times yet still perverted Bakeneko.

_**'How rude!'**_

His face was blank. "Look at me and tell me you weren't doing anything perverted before revealing yourself to me."

The giant monster cat looked away.

"Thought so." he stated. "Okay, I know how you got inside of me." Nibi laughed perversely at that part. "Shut up." he said. "What happened to Kurama? Why did you wake up now? And why do you look bigger than I remember?"

_**'I don't remember when I got sealed inside of you, all I remember is the final battle when you saved us and then a white light. And I remember things from when you had sex with that blind lady up to the very sexy and inviting heart-shaped butt of the other blonde.' **_

He ignored the latter and focused on the former. From what she described, it sounded like what happened to him happened to Nibi.

There were just too many questions and not enough answers.

"Continue."

_**'I don't know what happened to Kurama after all of us had been separated from the Jūbi. I wouldn't be surprised if they are still in the other world living out their days.'**_

He could hear the sadness in the Bijū's voice. Another question he had for the cat but which it probably didn't have the answer to was why Nibi? Why not one of the others? Was it because her manipulation over fire was the highest of the others and one day so would his own?

_**'I don't know...'**_

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound insensitive. I forgot you could hear my thoughts."

_**'It's okay and as for why I woke up now, well...' **_Nibi wore a toothy grin.**_ 'It's because of all the Tantric energy your supplying me.'_**

"Tantric Energy?"

_**'Sex energy.'**_ said Nibi.**_ 'It's why I'm so big, the more you have sex or any other interaction with woman of the sexual kind, the more power I get. It's like a never ending circle, especially with the ability all of my hosts get.'_**

A sense of dread was forming in his stomach.

"What ability?"

"_**Well, I have many but the one I'm talking about is your sexual magnetism. Why do you think it's easier to attract so much attention from the opposite sex and why women make more advances on you than your used to.'**_

He felt a headache coming on. Was this ability the reason why Brunnhilde felt so compelled to follow him? Or Sui-San, Sersi, Zinda, Mystique or even Irene?

_**'I'm not sure about a few of them but the blonde goddess with the huge knockers and nice butt follows you of her own volition.' **_supplied the Bijū.

He smiled a bit at the giant cat for the words.

Matatabi smiled back at him._** 'And as for why I'm so big, a part is because of the Tantric energy but another part is because of another type of unlimited energy. I don't know what it is but it's warm. Like the first time I came into being. It feels really nice.'**_

Naruto tried thinking of what this other energy source was but nothing came to mind. If both sources were unlimited, then did that mean Nibi would one day grow stronger than the other Bijū.

_**'It's a possibility, no not a possibility. It's a fact. I will get stronger as time goes on and I can tell you with confidence that I'm already stronger than Isobu.'**_

"But you only have two tails." he pointed out.

_**'Trust me. We Bijū could tell who was stronger even without the visual of our tails. In a few years, I'll probably be as strong as Kurama!'**_

Naruto knew if the fox was in here he would have laughed at the sentiment and then beat up Nibi for harboring such a thought.

"So what now?" he asked.

_**'I don't know...Just carry on like before you knew I was inside of you.' **_The giant cat once more smiled perversely when mentioning she was inside of him.**_ 'Just pretend I'm not even here...'_**

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. Yeah right, like he could go back to the way things were before he found out. He had no doubt the giant cat would be watching him have sex whenever he got some. He didn't want his own personal voyeur who probably touched herself while she watched.

_**'Heh, you know it. And maybe one day me and you can share some quality time together.' **_said Nibi as the giant cat began to shrink down into that of a woman, a very very voluptuous woman who was wearing clothes far too tight for her. Just a single movement and her body would burst out of the clothes.

He left before she could try anything and missed as the cat-woman perked up her overly large breasts with her arm while licking her luscious lips provocatively.

Oh, she couldn't wait until he came back, they would be having so much fun.

_xxx _

Naruto blinked a few times to make sure his eyesight adjusted. He took a deep breath and tried to sort all of this.

_'Dammit.' _he silently cursed.

He had forgotten to ask what other abilities he was granted by being the host to a Bakeneko. He didn't want to go back in right now or else he'd probably get raped. He decided to go in after he gave her some time to herself or until she relieved all of her sexual frustration by herself.

The blonde suddenly smiled to himself and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he felt it was nice knowing someone familiar to him was with him again. Only downside was of who it was. He liked the giant cat but it was her personality and lack of morals or perhaps decency that he didn't like.

'I guess that explains why my fire comes out blue sometimes, but then why is it so cold to the touch then?' That part still didn't make sense to him, he needed to look this up when he had free time away from his daughter. He wouldn't do this while she wanted to play with him.

Which reminded him. "I need to get back to her and Brunnhilde."

_Knock_

_Knock_

Naruto went over to his door, unlocked it and found Winston staring at him. "What can I do for you Winston?"

"I've gotten the next mission and it's right here in our own backyard."

That got the blonde to release a sigh of relief, at least he wouldn't be too far away from Natalia.

"What's the mission?"

"You remember that time we spoke of Union Jack?" Naruto nodded. "Well...his daughter has been kidnapped. Your mission along with the Invaders is to see her returned safely to her father."

The blonde Namikaze stood straighter once he heard what the objective was. If that had ever happened to Natalia or any other child he was going to have then the world would have one less person in it.

"Who's the fool who did this?" He was getting his gear ready.

Winston sighed. "It was his younger brother, John Falsworth. But these days he goes by a different title."

Naruto shook his head. How could family do such things to one another. He motioned for the Prime Minister to continue.

"He goes by _**Baron Blood**."_

_xxx_

A few hours after he had gotten the information about John Falsworth, the other Invaders had shown up. Brunnhilde, hearing of the up coming mission attached herself to the team and had become a new member.

Neither of the Eternals wished to go as they had other business to take care of while Mystique ran security around the house and Irene took care of Natalia. Seeing as they were set up in all places, the group traveled to meet with James Falsworth.

_xxx_

When they had gotten there via automobile they were not disappointed with what they saw. The manor in front of them looked like it belonged to the King and not some noble; it was that large and extravagant.

It was hard to believe that a soldier could ascertain such wealth to afford such luxury. Multiple marble statues decorated the front yard with a few fountains and a paved pathway leading straight to the front door.

_Knock _

_Knock_

Naruto watched as Steve knocked on the door. They all heard what sounded like wheels coming to answer the door. What they saw was what they weren't expecting. Instead of a man who had fought in WWI and struck terror into his enemies they found a feeble wheelchair bound senior. It didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

"Ah, you must be the group Winston mentioned. Come in." He ushered them past the door and into his home. The inside was even nicer.

"Um...I'm sorry for sounding rude sir, but can you take us to James Falsworth. We were told to talk to him if we wanted to see Union Jack." said Captain America.

Everyone but Naruto missed the sly smirk on the old timer's face. "Of course, of course. Follow me."

He led them past numerous doors and the many expensive painting that lined the walls to the only double doors in the house so far.

"He's right in here, let me get him." They watched as the old man wheeled himself inside of the room and closed the door behind him.

As they waited, only those with superior hearing could hear the shuffling inside of the room and wondered what he was doing. It was only until Steve heard the coughing fit inside said room that he could no longer allow themselves to wait until something bad happened to the senior citizen. He opened the doors and was shocked to see what the old man was doing.

"You're Union Jack!" Steve had walked in as the man in the wheelchair was putting on his mask.

"That's right, James Falsworth at your service."

Naruto wondered how much help the man could even be in a combat situation if things went that far which they most likely would.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come along with us. This will get dangerous and the chance of you getting hurt is high."

The blonde shinobi saw the transformation from a feeble old man to a man who's seen death multiple amounts of times. The eyes said it all.

Apparently Steve saw it as well. "It doesn't matter, this is my daughter we're talking about. If I have to give my life for hers so she can continue on then I would gladly do it. I'm not long for this world Captain and if this is how I should go out then so be it."

They could all see the inner turmoil in Steve. On one hand he didn't want to put a senior in harms way, on the other he didn't want to deny a solider or a father their right.

"Very well then but if your going to join us then you need to follow my orders. Understood?"

"Crystal sir!"

"Good...Now what information do you have on Baron Blood."

Union Jack began to explain the long and arduous history between he and his younger brother, including both of their mistakes.

_xxx_

_**Cave in the Mountains**_

"Why...?" cried a young woman. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She asked the man who had kidnapped her from her home. She had been stripped down nude and had her body covered in strange markings written with blood.

"Revenge." said a man.

"What did I ever do to you? Let me know so I can fix it!" she pleaded.

"You never did anything to me aside from being born. No, it wasn't you who did anything, it was my brother...the man you call father." spat the man.

"Brother...? Then your my uncle John."

John Falsworth revealed himself to his niece and she turned away from the sight almost immediately, he had red eyes, sharp fangs, and a purple costume which resembled a bat.

She shook and cried harder when she felt his hot breath near her neck. "Fret not miss _**Jacqueline **__**Falsworth**_, it is not I who you should be worried about but my master. Once he tastes your virgin blood that I offer him he will grant me more power."

Even now he could feel his master' influence in his mind._ 'Destroy, cause nothing but chaos until I arrive in a month's time. I shall grant you more power than your wildest dreams...' _John shivered in excitement.

"S-So I'm just a means to an end. How could you do this to your family."

"Bah! Family." he spat. "My family never did anything for me. If they had they would have picked me over your father to give the wealth and house to."

"Is that what this is all about John?" The younger of the Falsworth brothers snapped his head in the direction of the voice and spotted a large group of people.

"How did you find this place James?!"

"Come now brother. You didn't think I wouldn't put a tracking device on my child after all the spats you and I have had. I just needed backup for when I came." He was referring to the Invaders as backup.

"Damn you! Come to me my children!" roared the Baron.

Out of the shadows came twelve young adults, all of them having been turned into mindless ghouls by the Baron. While most of the Invaders dealt with the canon fodder and while the two brothers were locked in battle, Naruto decided to do the constructive thing and release the girl before something bad happened.

As he made a dash for the girl, a lone ghoul tried to overtake him. He ducked underneath and put his hands on the hard jagged ground while he kicked up his leg, nailing the monster right in the face, making it stumble backwards.

Using this to his advantage, he struck one of his bones right in the chin and then applied chakra, making it grow as it popped out of the top of the skull. It was over in a few seconds as he flung the brain matter away from his bones.

_BOOM!_

He nearly stumbled himself at the tremor that rocked the inside of the cave. Looking over to where the noise had come from, he spotted both brothers using heavy weaponry that should not be used inside of such small quarters. Somebody was likely to get killed because of a cave-in.

_'Whatever, neither of them are my priority.'_

Naruto had finally made it over to the girl and unsealed a large blanket. He quickly cut the chains binding her and handed her said blanket to cover herself.

"Thank you." she muttered in embarrassment.

"Your welcome, come on. Let's get you out of here-"

"NO!"

_Squelch_

"AAAHHH!"

Naruto hadn't reacted fast enough and the girl had paid the price as he watched the vampire sink his fangs into her neck.

Union Jack saw this and screamed. "NOOOOOO!"

_BANG_

He fired off the largest and most powerful gun he had which began to reverberate all throughout the cavern. So much so that numerous piles of boulders began to fall on them.

"AAAHHH!" screamed James as a large boulder crushed his legs, leaving them nothing but stumps.

Meanwhile, Naruto kicked the man off of the girl and rammed two bones into his stomach. Taking them out he then began to pierce his entire torso with lightning fast strikes before kicking him once more into a giant stone spike which penetrated his chest.

He quickly picked up the girl while the others helped James. They left all those left within the cavern to die.

_xxx_

"Please..." croaked out James. "Save her."

"She's lost too much blood while taking in some of your brother's. She's going to need a transfusion." stated Naruto who could tell this is what she needed.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at the Human Torch.

"Very well then. We need to take her to a hospital so they can do it there." replied Naruto as he watched Jim carry Jacqueline bridal style and fly away.

"Take me to that same hospital." James said weakly.

The others complied but only after they had stopped the bleeding from his legs.

_xxx_

_**Unknown Location**_

A dimly lit room began to lighten up as monitor after monitor began to turn on. Lying a few feet away from the monitors are a few pods. Each of them holding something precious.

"Initiating Protocol B2." spoke the robotic voice of a computer. "Transferring of DNA and sub-sect of memories complete."

After a few minutes, one of the pods begins to open up. Once the hatch was fully open, slender white fingers gripped the sides of the pod and used it as leverage to life themselves out. Out walked the naked body of a perfect woman.

Pure snow white skin, round perky breasts, dark nipples, a heart shaped buttocks, and full red lustful lips. Her hair was as dark as that of a raven's feathers while her eyes were as dark as the as that of the devil's skin.

"Computer, update voice, body, and facial recognition." Her voice was light yet commanding.

The computer made continuous beeps. "Update has been applied, Miss Claudine Renko."

"No...I do not go by that name anymore, from now on call me..._**Miss Sinister**__._" She smiled sinisterly as she began to recall the last moments of her previous life and the blonde man who had ended it and grinned; she had just found a new test subject.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Chapter 5 is done and in the books!**_

_**Brunnhilde finally caught up with Naruto and told him her reasoning as to why she would be with him. She also met Sui-San and Sersi.**_

_**Natalia has a new family! Is going to be a badass when she gets older.**_

_**Brought in Matatabi instead of Kurama for the reasons I listed in this chapter. Plus, she has something to do with a major power boost Naruto has coming in the future.**_

_**So I made Naruto an avatar of Death! Along with the perks mentioned in this chapter, he also gains something else, try to figure out what. It's a pretty handy ability if I do say so myself.**_

_**Naruto met with lots of characters in this chapter:**_

_**Max Eisenhardt & Magda – Those of you who know Marvel should know who these two are. If ya don't then I'll help: Magneto and his future wife.**_

_**Nyssa al Ghul – Oldest daughter of Ra's and older sister to Talia.**_

_**Ra's al Ghul – You should all know who this man is.**_

_**Nathaniel Essex – This man is Mister Sinister but he's dead now.**_

_**Claudine Renko – Miss Sinister, she will be taking over the role of the original until I see otherwise.**_

_**Death of the Endless – I decided to go with her rather than the concept of Death that Marvel uses. I found Death of the Endless more interesting since while she represents death, she isn't always just about it. Plus, she looks way cooler than just a skeleton in clothes.**_

_**Eternity, Oblivion, & Infinity – The other four major cosmic entities aside from Death.**_

_**Ebony Blade – Blade created by Merlin.**_

_**Jacqueline Falsworth – Will have a role to play later on in the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Into the Cosmos!**_

_**Sup everyone! I'm so hyped up right now. After all of the news that's been dropping in the past week(s) involving Marvel and DC, well, your all getting a chapter much sooner that I had anticipated. Here's to hoping Spider-Man makes it into the MCU sometime in the future!**_

_**Oh! And a big thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, making it the most reviewed one by far. **_

_**And a big thanks to Kishinokurobi for working on the fight scenes in this chapter for me. Also for providing details to certain scenes.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DC, Marvel or their great characters. They all belong to their respective creators and companies.**_

* * *

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh for what felt like the hundredth time as he sat in a tank as it rolled through the sea of flame around him. Cutting edge technology or not, it was still sweltering hot inside of the tank. He wished he had chosen a different route inside.

He thought about their current objective: Invade the castle. Or more precisely the castle owned by one _**Heinrich Zemo**_. A Nazi scientist whom had joined the Nazi party fairly early on in his life. He along with another man named_** Arnim Zola **_were developing a super-weapon to further the Third Reich' goals of supremacy.

Thus the Howling Commandos were deployed and according to information gathered by Nick Fury, the weapon was some type of death ray. After the area had been surveyed by Fury, he had requested assistance since the area was proving too much for them to handle alone.

Therefore the Invaders had been called in to assist.

The position of the castle was actually very defensible. An array of anti-air guns did much to dissuade bomber strikes and the more versatile mounted machine guns on the ramparts negated ground attacks. The abundance of mines and large chunks of metal buried in the ground made attacking in tanks suicidal.

Problem came from where the base was and knowing something important was going on inside. Had the scientist simply etched themselves deeply in a mountain in the middle of nowhere, then they may have been able to avoid a fight.

However since that wasn't a feasible option, human ingenuity took control and a plan was formulated.

The group had been split apart to cover more ground. His team was the strongest yet the most inexperienced. He wasn't talking about himself or Brunnhilde, no, he was talking about the newest additions to the team; _**Spitfire**_ and _**Union Jack**_.

Or their more common names, Jacqueline and Brian Falsworth.

It had been two months since the incident involving Jacqueline, Baron Blood, and the blood transfer from Jim. It had been during her recovery time that she had exhibited her new gifts which everyone believed to be a combination of her own blood interacting with the mutated blood of the other two.

He knew better.

With his heightened awareness of the body still rising each day, he was able to pinpoint that something dormant had been brought to the surface. He didn't know what it was however, only that whatever it was gave her full use of her powers; super-speed.

Her brother Brian was a bit different.

From what he read on the man's physiology, another form of the super-soldier serum was created and ingested. The story he got was he had met a man, a scientist, in a Nazi prison and the two became friends. When the scientist felt his life slipping away, he had given the serum to Brian and asked him not to let it fall into German hands; Brian had complied.

Jacqueline and her father hadn't known he didn't need rescuing and so the two had traveled to that very prison and tried to free their kin. Problem was, he was already free. Their reunion had been cut short as they fled the country. Brian had been handed the mantle of Union Jack by his father, to which he had accepted.

And now here they were.

He wasn't too comfortable about having Jacqueline outside of the tank but since she was the fastest among them, she was best suited for her job. With no rain for the past week, the grassy fields were as dry as bone and were quite easy to set aflame. Hence why Jacqueline was well suited. All she had to do was run around real fast and the friction would cause a spark.

As he watched the impending inferno created by his teammate got him thinking. Perhaps he should create his own group. He wasn't looking to leave the Invaders, far from it in fact, but there were times when he had his own missions that did not involve them. He already had Brunnhilde whom he knew would follow him at a moments notice and while he did have Sersi, Sui-San, Zinda, Mystique, and Irene, they all had their own goals. No, he needed people who were invested in this war.

The more he seriously thought about this, the more he wanted to see it become reality. In fact, in just a couple of months there was to be a mass gathering between the allied countries to discuss their own alliance and how to proceed with the Axis powers. That meeting would be prime for recruiting.

Hearing the tanks blindly firing into the location that were the castle walls signaled the group inside to prepare. While the others were strapping on their gas masks, he put his regular one on. He had created a small seal on the mask that would act as a filter to the smoke, something he had also done for his teammates.

As the tanks continued to mush on and shrug off the inaccurate hail of bullets and heat with relative ease, they suddenly stopped. The real fight would begin now.

Using the hatch beneath the tank, he and his team crawled out from underneath the mountain of metal and quickly looked around for hostiles. Seeing none, he began to manipulate the wind and began to drive what smoke there was directly into the castle. He stepped to the side to allow way for the team that was tasked with sweeping through the castle to take out any of the choking or disoriented enemies while searching for the scientists.

He and his team on the other hand were tasked with guarding the makeshift entrance while continuing to manipulate the smoke so it spread and not vented out. He normally didn't use very many smoke bombs so he only had a few on hand but thanks to Brian, they had a large abundance.

While he did this, the others were on the lookout for anyone who was going to try and impede his objective. The wind manipulation of the smoke was a very difficult technique to do. While he could manipulate any wind he produced from his chakra, it was another thing to manipulate already pre-existing wind, but he aimed to improve this control as well in the coming future.

As the seconds ticked by and the operation came closer and closer to completion, Naruto felt a small shift in the wind flow he was using. The shift came from behind them where the others were fighting a battle of attrition. Channeling chakra to his ears, he heard the faint sounds of bodies dropping to the ground. Whether it was their enemies or allies he didn't know, he just knew it was coming towards them.

"Someone's coming." He warned his team as he cut off the air flow; the mission was almost over anyways. They all took defensive positions around him.

As the presence came closer and closer, they could all hear the blood curling screams of men who were being torn to shreds. After a tense minute of waiting something appeared before them. It was a man.

But this wasn't just any regular man. His skin was as pale as the moon, his eyes as dark as the night around them, and eyes as red as rubies. He was tall, much taller than Brunnhilde, and his physique was similar to that of Naruto's but with a bit more bulk.

All in all, it looked like they were staring at royalty of some kind. However, his regal stature was diminished by the fact that blood was splattered all across him. He didn't seem to mind it though.

Naruto along with Brunnhilde were frowning. He didn't know if his partner knew who this man was but he didn't like the way he was staring at Jacqueline. There was a hunger in his eyes.

As he kept looking at the man, he noticed another pair of eyes hidden in shadow but they were not focused on him or his teammates but on the man in front of them. There was a hate and loathing in them.

The blonde refocused on the man, using the gifts death had given him and his frown grew. His eyes narrowed dangerously. The man in front of him felt similar to that of Baron Blood, but comparing the Baron to this man was like comparing a hill to a mountain. The difference in power was staggering.

"What business do you have here, _**Dracula**_!?" hissed Brunnhilde, her shield and sword at the ready. She could barely see his deathglow and his resembled that of another vampire she had met, a _**Raizo **__**Kodo**_. After that altercation she had studied up on vampire's and Vlad Tepes was a name that came up numerous times.

Now that drew both Naruto's and Brian' attention, Brian' more so since he had heard what had almost happened to his sister at the hands of their uncle. Naruto had heard the name Dracula before in many of the mythological books he had read, the man in front of them was the Lord of Vampires.

"Oh, you know of me and since you know of me, then you know of my kind." said the man in a smooth voice, turning away from Jacqueline to her. "You are an Asgardian, but the protection of Asgard is thin on you." he pointed out as he smiled, revealing his elongated canines. "I've never had the chance to sample Asgardian blood before. I'm sure it's just _divine_." he stated looking directly into her eyes.

Brunnhilde grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Do not take me for some weak willed woman to fall for your tricks!" she cried out in defiance. She had felt the hypnotic pull on her mind but shook it off with willpower. She had briefed a glance at Jacqueline and saw she was fine.

"I'm going to have fun breaking you as I sample and savor your blood. All women eventually submit to me." He shivered in excitement.

He bypassed Brian and then looked to Naruto, he frowned. He had a familiar scent mixed in with his own. He breathed in deeper to discern the scent and found himself scowling, he fixed the blond a glare.

"Tell me boy." he started. "Why do I smell the stench of En Sabah Nur on you? What did that vile abomination of a mutant want with you?" His question came in loud and clear as he and Naruto stared at one another, ignoring all those around them.

Naruto didn't answer right away since he didn't know who this person was.

"I can see by your confused expression that you have no clue of whom I speak?"

He tilted his head slightly forward in a nod.

"You know him by the name of Apocalypse." hissed Dracula with venom in his words as he scoffed. To call oneself the end of days was laughable. That title was reserved for him!

Now he knew who he was talking about. Naruto's Mangekyō activated when he heard that name and his own eyes narrowed.

"And just how do you know him?"

Dracula had seen the shift in his eyes and was slightly intrigued by this before returning back to the situation at hand.

"That...creature..." he was gritting his teeth as he said this. "Is one of the only beings alive who has bested me in combat and lived. Once I transcend into Godhood." That statement was noted by Naruto and it caught Brunnhilde off guard and she tensed. "I will take his head from his shoulders and mount it on the wall of my manor."

Naruto had heard it all but he had noticed the tensing of his friend. "Brunnhilde...what's the matter?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving the vampire.

"We cannot allow him to ascend. The All-Father once spoke to me of a menace he fought personally, a vampire named _**Varnae**_ who had transcended into Godhood, it was one of the most difficult battles he had ever fought."

"Oh, you know of my predecessor?"

Everyone looked at him.

"He was the one who passed the mantle of Kings down to me. I have most of his power flowing through me." Dracula remembered having to drink that foul tasting blood that day but it was well worth it. Even after 500 hundred years, he was still trying to adjust to the power intake.

Brunnhilde' eyes widened at his proclamation and turned to her teammates. "It is imperative we kill him here and now." She had not known what happened to the other vampire and if the claims of the one in front of them are true, then they have to kill him.

Naruto and the others nodded. "Why are you even here then?" questioned the blonde. So far, the vampire had just shown up and started killing. If he had wanted to ascend the ladder into Godhood, then doing so in secret would have a better option, not openly.

"I detest these Nazi scum as they believed they could take my castle from me, hence why I killed so many of them. But I am here personally for a different reason." replied the vampire.

"And that is?"

"I had informed my agent back in Britain that I was on my way there since he had procured a pure blood virgin for the ritual for me. I however did not account for interference from outside forces." he stated.

The gears in Naruto's head were working when it clicked for him. The agent had been Baron Blood and the sacrifice was Jacqueline. He was here for her. Too bad for him she was no longer pure blooded.

"You're here for Jacqueline."

"Correct." he said. Then looked at his prize. "I can't wait until I have your ample body with me in my chambers as I trace my tongue over your entire body before I dig in." He looked at Brunnhilde. "You as well my dear."

"I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged."

Brunnhilde whirled around, as did Brian and Jacqueline, when a voice was heard behind her. It was not a single vampire there but three. Two resembled Dracula in style of clothes but appeared to be much older while the last just resembled a monster; a half-bat half-human hybrid.

His eyes were trained on Dracula as he heard Brunnhilde' war cry and felt her launch herself off from her position towards the monster looking vampire. Brian went for the older looking male vampire while his sister went for the only female looking one.

Before Dracula could react, Naruto unsealed a small vial of red liquid and whipped it all over the vampire.

"Is this...wine?" Dracula had tasted the substance. He looked to the blonde. "You do know this won't kill me, right?"

_'Shit!' _Naruto cursed. He had read about wine representing the blood of Christ and thought it would have somewhat hindered the vampire. It seems he was wrong. And he had been saving that for something, now it was all gone, just wasted.

Naruto was carefully watching the drenched vampire and waiting for him to make his move when he felt pain enter through his back and pop out the front. It was an arm.

"A pity. I was expecting so much more." muttered Dracula.

Naruto watched as the vampire in front of him turned into a swarm of bats before smirking at the vampire.

"As was I."

The Lord of the Damned saw the smirk and then felt a burning sensation all around his arm.

_BOOM!_

Naruto had exploded and sent splinters of wood everywhere.

Dracula had reformed and held his arm tenderly, waiting for it to heal. He had spotted the wooden splinters laying about when he realized what had been done to him.

_'It was an illusion!'_

His nostrils flared in anger at being deceived and for being burned so badly by whatever wood the mortal man used.

Naruto had also noted how his wood clone burned the vampire before it exploded. Mokuton was life given form, it was the anti-thesis to undead flesh. A plan was slowly starting to formulate.

_'Okay then, staking him through the heart is a start.'_ He knew simply plunging a wooden stake through the heart wouldn't kill the vampire, most of the time. He needed to apply other methods to make sure the one in front of him didn't come back, or at least not for a long time.

As the two combatants stared at one another, neither betraying anything, Naruto felt the sudden pull on his mind.

_'Matatabi!'_

_**'On it!'**_

Unlike Brunnhilde or Jacqueline who had to use their willpower to break the allure, he had someone to help him. He couldn't afford to split his mind right now, everything needed to be focused on the man in front of him. He did note however the strained voice of the giant Bijū, something he would need to look into later.

Naruto watched Dracula reach inside of his coat and grip a handle. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the stance the vampire had taken and what technique he planned; _Battōjutsu_. He had seen Mifune use the same stance once to defeat multiple opponents.

It really shouldn't have come to that much of a shock to him now that he thought about it. The vampire in front of him was immortal and obviously well traveled.

He watched Dracula take off from his spot and he summoned his own blade forth from his skin. It was instantaneous when he felt something hit his eyes when the blade erupted from it's sheath and the force behind the blow as his own bone blade met the other. His sight had eventually cleared but not before he misjudged the distance and felt a bone breaking body blow, sending him back a few yards.

Had he been a normal man, that blow would have shattered his skeletal system and he would have eventually died. Luckily for him, he was anything but normal and could already feel the bones in his body mending.

Watching the vampire warily from afar, he quickly began to gather his chakra. Dracula had summoned a small ball of fire which was steadily growing as it fed on the oxygen.

"Take this!"

Dracula launched his large ball of fire.

Naruto calmly watched the ball coming towards him and inhaled a deep breath, kneading the chakra he had already gathered, giving it shape and form.

"_**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku(Great Fire Annihilation)!"**_

He exhaled mightily, expelling all the chakra he'd been storing in his lungs. The fireball found itself snuffed out; easily getting extinguished by a much larger inferno. The Lord of the Damned was stunned to see a human create fire on his own and then overpower his own flame right back at him.

Too late did Dracula realize his folly of seeing such a sight that the giant blaze of fire overtook his position, swallowing him whole.

After a few seconds, Naruto had cut the flow of chakra and looked around carefully to try and find a burned corpse. Not finding anything, he momentarily shifted his gaze over to his squad and could see that only Brian was having the most difficult time.

Naruto vanished via body flicker as a semi burned hand had slashed downwards to try and split him in half. He had stumbled forward and realized he had not been fast enough and a gash was on his back.

The look of satisfaction on Dracula's face was replaced with pain as he felt something penetrate his torso. Looking down he found a part of his chest was was missing and he glared hatefully at the blonde who was smirking.

"You bastard."

Naruto had known the fire wasn't enough so he had created a clone and had it set up with a good sight of this fight with a sniper rifle. Normally, he wouldn't have even been carrying such a thing, but since this was a mission of a different kind, he had no choice in the matter. The only other piece of weaponry he had on him were two CZ-52 pistols with custom bayonets attached on them.

Using the distracted state of the vampire, he blurred through some more hand-seals.

_'Mokuton: Mōkūsei Kasui no Jutsu(Wooden Spike Technique)'_

A wooden spike erupted from the ground behind the vampire king and pierced his chest yet again, this time where his heart resided.

A howl of agonizing pain halted the combat of the other three groups before they began once more.

"You whelp! How dare you attack me from behind!"

"So...What do I care what a soon to be dead again vampire has to say to be about the rules of fighting in a life or death battle."

With a piece of his chest missing and how another piercing to go alongside it, Naruto knew this was his best opportunity to get rid of Dracula. Unfortunately, so did someone else.

The vampire fighting against Union Jack backhanded his opponent and vanished only to reappear by the side of the downed Dracula.

"Mark my words human, you have not seen the last of me!" proclaimed Dracula as he and the other vampire vanished. But before he vanished he sent upon hordes of his undead minions upon him and his team.

The disappearance of the two vampires in front of him was simultaneous with the reveal of another whom he had taken note of earlier. It was a woman.

Her very feminine features were bathed by the moonlight in the night sky which only made her all the more alluring. He knew she was a vampire the moment he laid eyes on her but there was something more to this one. While she was indeed pale like the others, she had a bit more color as well. Her skin tone reflected well with her raven hair, full lips, and curvacious body.

He tensed when she had approached Jacqueline and the vampire woman she was fighting only to raise his brows in surprise. The enemy vampire must have sensed her and turned around to attack her only for the other woman to sidestep the attack and then backhand her, knocking her head clean off the shoulders.

She had locked eyes with him, avoiding Jacqueline, and made her way over to him.

Naruto had watched the whole thing while he cut a bloody swath through the undead like a whirlwind of blades. Using bone, wind, fire, and the Mangekyō in a deadly harmony to sever any limb or weapon that came near him. His teammates, Jacqueline and Brian, were faring better with these opponents than their earlier ones.

"Where's Dracula!?" she demanded, finally reaching him.

"Gone." he replied.

Naruto could see the anger within her once he said those two words. He readied himself just in case she attacked. She did, but it was not him nor was it any of his teammates. It was the last remaining vampire that Brunnhilde was fighting.

The Norse Goddess had hacked away one of the creature' combination arm/wing and would have done more but was interrupted when black mist appeared behind her opponent.

They all watched as this new vampire sunk her teeth deeply into the neck of the other, pushing past the fur and skin, directly into the veins. She sucked his blood and then tore out his throat in anger.

All of them watched as the vampire hybrid began to spasm and then went still.

_'Huh...I guess vampire's can kill other vampires.' _He looked at the female vampire with interest now. The gears in his mind working on a way to take advantage of this revelation. He watched as the rest of the team finished off the undead as he walked over to the female vampire.

"I'm to take you killing the other two and not harming my squad as a sign that you are not here to attack us, right?" he asked.

Wiping the foul tasting blood away from her lips, she turned to him with a scowl still in place. "That's right. My sole purpose here was to kill Dracula. Now I must leave to track his whereabouts once more."

Naruto knew this was his chance to begin his team and what better way than to have a vampire of his own on his side. If Dracula was going to make good on his threat, then another vampire to kill him would be good to have.

"Perhaps I can save you the trouble of searching." he stated.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Let's me and you have a talk."

Naruto walked back with the female vampire next to him as his team trailed after them. All of them made their way to the castle as the sounds of fighting had halted.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he prowled castle Zemo. The fight had been over for more than an hour and he had been given an order to search any place others may have missed. He sent his clones to do this job but went along with them. He didn't want to deal with the questioning from the others as to why the smokescreen was dropped at a critical moment during the mission.

Frankly, he didn't want to explain the incident and would rather let Jacqueline or Brian explain it for him to the Howling Commandos and the other Invaders.

While his team had made it through their perilous fights with the supernatural, the Howling Commandos had ended up getting blindsided in a lab and lost three men. Both Zemo and Zola had escaped capture but not without injury. He had heard from Captain America how Nick Fury and Zemo went at one another but how the man was covered in Adhesive X, some type of chemical created by Zemo for the war. The mask the man wore was now permanently fixated on his face for life.

Shaking his head of that, he began to think of all the information he had been given by his newest recruit, _**Lilith **__**Drake**_. The daughter of Dracula. She had been chasing him throughout the years as it was her life's goal to kill him, though she cannot do so directly. It was why she had waited until he was down on the ground to make her move.

He had informed her that her father had made a vow to take his life in the future and should she join his budding team, she would get the chance to kill him one day. She had hesitated at first but had eventually agreed to join. Her best opportunity lay with him as he could best her father in single combat.

Brunnhilde had said nothing on her joining, as long as she didn't try and attack him or her comrades then she was fine with it. Plus, it helped she hated Dracula as much as she and that she was a very rare anomaly for vampires. She was a day-walker, half vampire half human. That was a boon to their group.

Lilith had explained to him other things aside from the king of the damned. Like the other vampires who had shown up out of nowhere. She had told him those other three followed another very powerful vampire named _**Deacon **__**Frost**_. Very powerful and very influential was this one, so much so that he had gathered large amounts of vampires, however weak, without attracting undue notice.

Seeing as no further information was to be given on this vampire, the three of them began to search inside of the castle. Right now, Lilith was using one of her powers to hide herself within his shadow since her appearance would cause quite a stir with the other soldiers.

As he, Brunnhilde, Lilith, and his clones continued to scour the castle and it's many rooms, they found their way down to the laboratory.

The first thing to hit him was the smell from all the chemicals in all the tubes and beakers. The next of his senses to be assaulted was his vision; carcasses were strewn about. Tables were stacked high with bodies. He felt like he was back in Auschwitz in that liberated concentration camp all over again.

"Humanity as a species is the only race I've seen that is so self destructing." commented Lilith, a disgusted look on her face as she passed the corpses.

"Agreed."

Lilith was surprised to find that the human she was now following agreed so easily with her stance on his species. She got over her surprise and nodded her head, approving of his choice. He was different from most humans she had met over the years, plus, his blood smelt absolutely delicious.

Naruto didn't see her approval as he was paying attention to anything out of the ordinary. That was when they all heard the gasping sounds.

"Split up, find where that came from." he ordered.

The trio searched every inch but found nothing that would indicate where the noise came from.

"What about below us?" suggested Lilith.

Taking the her fellow warrior' suggestion to heart, Brunnhilde began on one end of the room and started to use her enormous strength on the stones beneath her. Each stone shook violently under her boot and soon Lilith began to mimic her doing the same with her own strength.

Naruto watched the two women who couldn't look or act more different from one another as they continued their stomping. Finally, after a few minutes, they had struck solid.

"Ah."

He tilted his head to the side and could see one of the stones upturned by the foot of the Norse Goddess. He motioned for Lilith to remove the stone. As the stone was removed, he dropped down beneath the laboratory and found many things below it. Numerous amounts of mechanical limbs, heads, and bodies littered the room. A few completed robots off in the corners resembled boxes more than men. He also found one particular scientist.

"Well, well, well...Look what we have here." said Naruto. He was looking right at the man who had escaped the battle; Arnim Zola. It seemed the man had made a fool of those who were above ground.

But he did find it something odd, the man wasn't blinking. Using his power to study the man's body left him frowning. He was dead. Had been for a few minutes.

Letting the ability fade, he walked right up to the body and could see the trail of blood leaking down his arm. Seems the man had taken a stray bullet and couldn't stop the bleeding nor get it out in time. That must have been what they heard, it was him gasping as his life was coming to an end. He did find it strange that while he didn't have time to remove the bullet, he did have enough time to strap some weird device atop his head which was connected to another strange device.

Both devices were smoking and sparkling periodically, obviously not working. Same with all of the others he laid eyes on.

He would have liked to have known what some of the machines down in the bunker Zola hid in were but with the war and everything else, he just didn't have the time. He knew technology and science were the future and once the war was over he would invest his time in it.

"Doesn't seem like we're going to gain anything insightful down here with him dead." he sighed. He ordered the two women behind him to clear out while he lit the place ablaze.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

News of their latest defeat at the hands of the allies had reached the ears of Hitler and the Red Skull. Neither man was to pleased by the outcome of the battle of castle Zemo and losing Zola just added more fuel to the fire that was their rage.

Johann heard his Führer curse lowly and mutter something about killing the next man who failed him, he watched the man leave in a huff. He shook his head, it seemed his esteemed leader was beginning to unravel at the seems and it wouldn't be long until he brought everyone around him down with him and the allies overtook them.

_'NO!' _

He would not let that happen. If they couldn't win this war with using the blood of men and everything they had already been throwing at their enemies, then perhaps it was time they resorted to using the occult.

His gloved fingers lightly traced over a tome covered in skin. Had to hunt and kill a band of traveling gypsies for the words carved into their backs at birth, all so he could read what was inside of it. If this didn't work, then their chances of winning this war were dwindling.

"_**The Book of Skadi**_." Johann read the now legible title aloud.

* * *

– _**A few months later –**_

_**May, 1943**_

Five months had passed since the previous year had come to a close and they had welcomed the new one. Naruto was walking amongst the other soldiers who were apart of the alliance. The time for the mass meeting between nations was here. There was the United States, Britain, USSR, France, Canada, Australia, Belgium, Brazil, China, Denmark, Greece, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Poland, South Africa, Atlantis, and Yugoslavia.

All different branches of military were interacting with one another civilly as they had united under one banner for one common enemy. A large field was the most neutral place the other country leaders felt comfortable meeting in to discuss two things; their own alliance and the offer for their surrender they had received.

Naruto had not been invited inside of the building housing these talks and he was glad. While he could handle politics with the best of them, he wasn't in charge of a country nor did he want to deal with the headache of doing so. Winston currently had his own cabinet along with Mystique masquerading as one of the few soldiers who were chosen to protect their dignitary's.

Steve Rogers had been apart of that small group. They were mostly inside as shows of power while getting to listen in on the talks of the treaty for peace that the Axis powers had sent them.

He had already scouted out what he could from a few of the smaller countries but did not find anything substantial with the few soldiers he had spoken to.

He was looking for those who would make an immediate impact on any mission the group took or for people with a particular set of skills he would be in need of. All that remained of the countries he had yet to search in were: USSR, Canada, China, Atlantis, and the United States.

Naruto walked over to the only place he felt a familiar signature: Canada.

As he walked amongst the Canadian armed forces, he was searching for a particular feisty midget.

"Ya better move that stub of a finger outta my face bub."

_'Ah, there he is.' _Naruto recognized that growling threat anywhere.

Weaving in through the crowd of men and some women, he came to the forefront of the altercation as it took place. His friend Logan was clearly the superior fighter as he proved this by beating his comrade black and blue.

Deciding that the man had had enough, he interrupted. "Logan! Hey buddy, long time no see!" he waved at him.

Logan heard his name and the familiar voice. "Namikaze. What are ya doing over here with us grunts? Shouldn't ya be with the big wigs?" The berserk Canadian forgot about the pummeling he was dishing out and walked over to one of his few friends.

"Nah, didn't get invited. Was just walking around looking for a few specific soldiers."

"What for?" asked Logan suspiciously. The last time he had heard this was when the Invaders were being formed.

Naruto looked at his friend seriously. "Not gonna lie here Logan. I'm looking for specific soldiers to join my own black-ops team."

Now it was Logan who was confused. "Isn't that what the Invaders are for?"

"Yes and no." replied the blonde. "While that team does somewhat work in the shadows, they almost always have back up with them. My team is only going to take the seriously dangerous missions were threat of death is an everyday occurrence."

"What...like some _**Suicide Squad**_." joked Logan.

Naruto hummed at that. They would be taking the most dangerous missions others deemed suicidal, all to help end this war quicker. The name was fitting.

"Well, that isn't out of the realm of possibility. Including myself, I've already got two other members."

"Anyone I know?"

Naruto shook his head.

"So how's this operation going to work? And am I the first person aside from the other two you've talked to?"

"That's right. Your the first of what I hope are many. And it's going to work exactly like the Invaders. We gather together when the mission requires all of us but I'm going to try and pull some strings so those who join will be together the majority of the time. Unlike the other team, this one is going to consist mostly of soldiers whose sole purpose is to fight in this war and have no other obligations. We fight in the shadows and get our hands dirty so others don't have to."

The Canadian nodded his head as he heard this. To him, this was something much more in line with what he did best. He was a soldier, not some type of hero in a costume. This group was being created to specifically stop this war.

"I'm in."

The blonde nodded his head and the duo shook on it.

"So..." started Logan. "Who else you looking at?"

The blonde ninja explained his plan to the man as the duo left the presence of the Canadian army and walked to their next destination.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of eight people who were chosen specifically by him for this Suicide Squad, as the others had dubbed it. He was in charge. Brunnhilde was his right hand, she knew him best and had plenty of experience in leading others. She was to take over should he ever fall.

Logan had been designated as the third in command should Brunnhilde suffer the same fate. He looked to the remaining members of his new team and figured the next in line to lead should Logan die as well would be determined in a trial by fire. Their first mission together as a team would show him how well they acted under pressure.

The blonde avoided Lilith and focused on the remaining five recruits. Four of them were woman whom he felt were better than the men who held ranks higher than them. Two of them had drawn him to them because of what they held in their blood while the remaining two were things he needed.

_**Adriana Soria**_, a woman who first joined the Woman's Army Auxiliary Corps before getting drafted into the U.S. Marine Corps. His heightened awareness of the human body gave him insight as to why she was so special, she held a variant of the super-soldier serum in her blood. The variation had a negative effect on her and it had mutated her genes to that of an insect/human hybrid. And to her credit, she did not freak out when he told her. In fact, she almost seemed pleased.

The woman standing next to Adriana was named _**Monica Chang**_. A woman of Chinese and American descent who like the woman next to her had also taken a similar variation of the serum and had her genes changed to that of an insect.

It looked like he had chosen well so far since both embraced this news and were not distraught.

Next in line to be recruited was a woman named _**Valentina Vostok**_, a skilled Soviet Air Force pilot. She was the only person on the team who did not have anything done to them, she was as human as they came.

Naruto had recruited her since he couldn't find Zinda Blake and he needed someone who wasn't afraid to fly in the air while being fired upon. That was the primary reason he had taken her but the other reason was so he could help her defect her home country when the war ended. Valentina no longer wanted to serve her country and he had talked her out of defecting during the war. She would have been hunted down mercilessly by her countrymen had she done that.

While he had been recruiting Valentina, he had seen two men who had piqued his interest as well. Two half-brothers from the USSR. A _**Sergei Kravinoff **_and a _**Dmitri Smerdyakov**_, but as he watched the two men interact with each other, the less he wanted them. Sergei was being abusive towards his younger brother while said younger brother did nothing about it and even looked to try and please his brother by doing asinine activities to gain some form of acceptance. He could see it all in the younger man's eyes. He left soon after that.

Having gotten someone who could fly them to different places, he then realized he needed someone who could fight in water. Hence why he had went to the Atlantean group. Having figured that both Namor and Anna had been inside with the world leaders, he instead began a conversation with another woman whom had somehow recognized him.

Her name was Aquaria Neptunia or as her kin more commonly referred to her, _**Namora**_. She is the half-cousin of Namor and Anna. He had been informed by the Atlantean that she was to join him as per orders of her cousin. She had informed him that Namor felt he would have created another group to do what the Invaders usually didn't always do; kill.

Naruto was surprised that his friend had figured him out to such an extent but it was welcome. More bonds were created between him and the kingdom of Atlantis. Almost made him think Namor had some type of ulterior motive.

The last person of his group was the only other male aside from himself and Logan. The man was incredibly well built and by far the tallest person of their group, _**Isaiah **__**Bradley**_. To Naruto's eyes, this man had a variation of the super-soldier serum that was closest to that of Captain America and when Naruto brought it up to him, the man had stated he had been designated as the original Captain America but was then deemed a failure by his government and eventually scrapped.

Naruto knew such information would cause dissension among the ranks of the military branches should it leak but was reassured by the man. Isaiah had informed him he wanted nothing of the sort to happen and just wanted this war over so he could go back home and make love to his woman.

He coughed, grabbing all of their attention.

"Okay people." He looked at each and everyone of them. "You all know me and the people who are standing next to you." They had been given time to talk amongst themselves. "These men and women are going to be your future brothers and sisters for the duration of this war until it's end. You watch their backs, they watch yours. Am I understood?!"

"Yes sir!" they hollered back.

"Good." he nodded. "I know we've only been a team for a few hours since it's creation but we already have our first mission." He got some surprised looks. "Don't be so shocked. This quick of a mission assignment should tell you how much the allies believe in you and just how dire the situation is." He let that info sink in for a moment. "We recently learned of a Nazi cell setting up shop in Antarctica over a few months ago. Our mission is to find out why and then eliminate them." he stated.

Adriana stepped forward. "Permission to speak?" she asked.

"Look guys, while this is indeed a joint effort by the allies, you don't need to follow the strict protocol of your branches while in this group. You can refer to me or any other by first name. The only time I need you to act like soldiers and follow my orders and the chain of command is when we ship out and are in enemy territory. Other than that, you can act normally since none of us know when our time is coming. Got it?"

"Yes." she replied. "But back to my question. Why didn't they send the Invaders for something like this?"

"Because the group isn't together right now. While I'm sure Namor and Anna would help with this, they also have duties to their people. Jim and Toro are on another assignment. Steve is with the big wigs playing bodyguard while myself and Brunnhilde are here. We are the only option." he answered.

Adriana stepped back into line with a nod.

"Alright. While on missions, we each go by codename. No sense in revealing our true name. You may all refer to me as Kagebōshi." He turned to the Norse Goddess next.

"For the duration of our time together you may call me Valkyrie." she said, as Logan was next in line.

"Just Logan." he grunted.

Naruto shook his head. "That's not much of a codename." he commented before he got an idea. "How about we call you _**Wolverine**_."

"Why?"

"Aren't wolverines native to Canada?" Naruto got a nod. "Well, they're really ferocious when in fights and very furry; just like you." he said, comparing the small furry creature to his friend.

Logan was growling, knowing when he was being made fun of. "Wolverine it is." stated Valkyrie with a smirk of her own.

"Whatever..." muttered Logan with a tiny smirk of his own. If the hot blonde wanted to call him that then who was he to argue.

Everyone looked to the day-walker. "Just Lilith."

Naruto shrugged. Nobody, aside from their group, even knew she existed or was a vampire, so he doubted others would even question her. He looked to the only Soviet.

"Same for me. Just continue calling me Valentina or Val if you want." Naruto nodded to her decision as she to was another who wouldn't be seen as much.

"What type of genes did you say ours mutated into?" asked Monica, who already had some semblance of a name. She just needed to be sure.

"Spiders." answered Naruto.

"Hmm...Spiders huh...yes, this could work. You guys can call me, the _**Black Widow**_." Naruto liked the name but could see Adriana didn't.

"You can't pick that name." she growled out. "I was going to." Adriana poked a finger into Monica' chest while Monica herself didn't seem to care.

"So, I said it first which means I get first dibs." replied the Chinese woman. "But if you really want the name, then you can be Black Widow II. My understudy." Monica grinned at the fuming Adriana when she said that.

The blonde ninja shook his head at their childishness and stepped in between them before it came to blows.

"Adriana, I'm sorry but she spoke first and as is only right has first claim. Choose a different name.

"Hmph." Adriana pouted before a large cheshire like grin appeared on her face. "Fine then. You can have that name." she said, looking right at Monica. "You can refer to me as the _**Spider-Queen**_. Ha! Take that!" Adriana was looking directly at her counterpart. "Your beneath me, my servant, my bitch, my-"

"Enough!" interrupted Naruto.

He looked at Monica and could see she wasn't too happy about this, especially the last part. But he had to agree with Adriana on some level. As queen, she was indeed higher than the Black Widow spider.

"What about you Isaiah?" he asked, keeping an eye on the two bickering women.

The man remained silent for a minute before replying to his leader. "How about Black Captain America?" he offered.

"As much as like the name, we're trying to be inconspicuous and naming yourself after Steve isn't doing that." replied Naruto. "How about we call you the _**Patriot**_. I don't want you to be tied to Rogers, I want you to be your own man, have your own legacy." stated the blonde.

Isaiah hummed at the sounding of the name and the reasoning behind it. It did have a nice ring to it. And if he was honest with himself, he frankly didn't care what he was called. He just wanted this war over.

"Patriot huh...I like it."

"Good." Naruto looked at them all once more. "Now that this piece of business is done with, I want you to gear up. Grab what you need and be ready to leave in two hours."

"Yes sir!" All of them, aside from Brunnhilde and Lilith, scattered to suit up and grab any and all gear they would need for this mission.

* * *

– _**Two months later –**_

_**July, 1943**_

Hitler was mad. No, scratch that. He was beyond mad, he was livid. The past two months for his country and their allies had been terrible. The allies had not only rejected their treaty for peace but declared they would no longer hold talks of such dealings with the Axis powers.

Then came the mission in Antarctica. Some unknown group had caught the _**Thule Society**_ by surprise and killed them without mercy. Whatever had landed over there surely had been lost or captured by the unknowns.

And then came the straw that broke the camels back. One of his own personal hero's, Benito Mussolini, a man he had come to idolize and was the inspiration for him to move into power in his own country, had been ousted and captured by the Allies. This news broke only a few hours ago and he was still very upset about this. The next person who so much as looked at him funny was dead.

Baron von Strucker walked in to talk with his Führer. He was going to explain the details of his next plan that would surely put Germany as the super power of the world.

"Greetings, Herr Führer!"

Hitler rounded on the unlucky soul and tore into him.

"Strucker! How many chances have I given you and yet each time you have failed me miserably!?"

The man in the manacle had no time to reply.

"Too many times! That's how many! I'm tired of your failures." Hitler left the shell shocked man and went over to his office phone and put in an order.

Johann had just happened to walk in when his leader had started to tear into the Nazi agent with fervor. He silently watched the proceedings as Hitler put the phone down and began once more.

"Enjoy your last day on earth Strucker. Come tomorrow you are to die!" Hitler screamed in his face before leaving. No caring one bit of how he just ordered the death of one of his men in anger.

The Skull didn't care for Strucker but still saw the use the man could provide him.

"Strucker, my good man." The man turned to him. "I saw the whole thing and it's a misfortune that you walked in when you did. But how would you like to be useful to me before your terminated? To prove how useful you are."

Strucker did not reply immediately, his anger was beginning to rise as he continued to stare at the spot Hitler had just been standing at.

Johann took his silence as admittance. "I want you to take a portion of my Thule Society to Japan and investigate this organization that has caught my interest. I want you to subvert them into my soldiers so we can be ready to conquer the fart east."

The manacled man was about to respond angrily but held himself in check. This was an opportunity for him. If he was set to die, then he would do this mission and never come back.

"Of course Herr Skull." complied Strucker. "What is the name of this organization in Japan?"

"They call themselves, _**Hydra**."_

"Very well." stated the Baron. "What will you be doing while I do this?"

"I've found another source of power that may help us win this war. I'm on my way to Tibet, China to locate it."

* * *

– _**One month later –**_

_**August, 1943**_

Naruto, Brunnhilde, Sersi, Sui-San, Captain America, and Bucky were currently on a plane heading to Tibet. Once they had learned of the Skull and the Nazi's heading over to the country, they shipped out immediately and only this group of people could make it on such short notice.

"Do any of you know why the Red Skull would go to Tibet for?" asked Rogers.

Naruto could see that of those present, none either wanted to answer or didn't know. He would have liked to have brought his other team but he and Steve would have butted heads over who was to give commands to them when they would only listen to him.

So he felt it best they stay put and get some down time since their last mission had them in the cold of Antarctica. While they had ended up killing all of the Nazi's they had found, they had found nothing of substantial in terms of info or what they were doing there. They did however find a very large monster which Brunnhilde knew as a Snow Wyrm, something she said belonged in Jötunheimr and had been summoned to the mortal plane. They killed it but it took great effort. They left the icy plains with more questions than answers.

Brunnhilde finally chose to answer Steve's question. "China, like all other countries, is seeped with magical lore. There is no shadow of a doubt that what the Red Skull is here for is something mystical." she stated, hoping he didn't find it in the month head start he had on them.

"Like what?" asked Naruto. The last time he and the others had dealt with something mystical, he was on the receiving end of a mighty hammer to his body.

She looked at her fellow blonde. "There are many mystical items in the world and in Tibet, but there is only one that comes to my mind."

He looked over to Sersi and Sui-San. If Brunnhilde who was an age old Norse Goddess knew this then the two of them had to as well, and judging by the looks on their faces they did.

"And that is?" he questioned.

"_**The Eye of Agamotto**__."_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**So...lots of stuff happened. Naruto's got a new crew who will be making more appearances later on as the story goes. Was anyone surprised by seeing a vampire so early? Or it being Dracula no less? Or even the mention of Deacon Frost?(Whom I know personally because of the kickass Blade movie in the late 90's).  
**_

_**Next chapter will be a pretty big one since I have something planned that will show lots or potentially lots of foreshadowing into the future. Even in this chapter, some events have already been set into motion for the future. You should know which if you read comics.  
**_

_**What did you guys and gals think of the selection of people I chose for the group?**_

_**Any questions? Then leave'em in the reviews or send me a PM.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
